Indie Cutter: All we need is trust
by Fluffypigs2
Summary: Forgiveness, trust, honesty... Just three little words that mean a lot. Three words that can make your life a living hell. Many things have been revealed but how to cope with them is up to you. You either stay and work things out or...run. Something's not right... It's just knowing what. S2 (canon events - I don't own) I don't own primeval, Adrian Hodges does. I do own Indie. R&R!
1. Learning to trust- raptors

**Sorry it's a long one, I felt it would be better in this chapter was not to cut it in half. Any way first Chapter of season 2, please R&R, thank you.**

* * *

Forest:

Indie continued to stare from the car window. She watched as the chaos resumed. What had just happened? Yesterday morning she woke up feeling as if her life was back on track, almost normal... but now... well, her life had just been turned upside down. So much had changed in such a small amount of time, some changes big and some bigger than ever.

She watched her Dad panic as he realised Claudia Brown no longer existed.

' Oh my god.' Nick shouted out.

He was stood directly in front of the anomaly. Connor, Abby and Stephen stood facing him, along with a small group of soldiers. Connor measured the strength of the anomaly with his compass.

' It's closing.' Connor stated as he put the compass back into his pocket.

Nick turned to face the glowing phenomenon and tried to run back through, Stephen and Connor grabbed him and pulled him back. Nick tried his best to fight them off of him but it was usless.

' No.' Stephen said to him sternly as he tightened his grip.

' No, no, no. No, I have to go! I have to make things right!' Nick begged as he pushed himself forwards.

'Don't be stupid, you'll get marooned there. ' Stephen shouted.

The anomaly closed and Stephen let Nick go. Lester stood in the background on his mobile phone, not seeming the least bit concerned to what was going on around him.

'Right, I think we're done here' He started to walk off towards his car.

Nick ran after him and stood infront of him, blocking his way to the car.

'No, no, Claudia Brown. Claudia Brown, she's been with us since the beginning, she was in charge of the day-to-day running of the anomaly operation.' Nick explained in a panic.

'No, that's Leek, Oliver Leek. You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning.' Lester frowned .

Nick looked at him bewildered. 'The what?'

'The ARC. The Anomaly Research Centre.' Abby replied looking confused.

' No, no, you mean the Home Office.' Nick corrected.

'No, we moved from that place ages ago.' Abby stated, still looking baffled.

Lester rolled his eyes at the situation. 'Sorry, is he having a nervous breakdown? Anyhow, I've got a meeting, so if someone could call an ambulance…'

'He's fine.' Abby responded bluntly.

Lester walked off to his car. Nick fell to the floor clenching his stomach , everything became muffled mess for him. Where was Claudia? What happened?

'Where's Indie?' He manged to mumble.

'She's in the car.' Stephen replied, leaning against the car waiting to leave.

Indie opened up the car door and got out. She ran over to her Dad and helped him up to his feet. She propped him up and lead him to the car.

'This is your fault.' She spat as she passed Stephen.

They both climbed into the back of the car and Stephen drove off.

* * *

Shopping mall

The mall was empty, only the cleaners and security guards were left inside the large building. One security guard was sat in the conrol room watching the cameras that surrounded him, making sure everything was running as it should. Another security guard walked into the room with a cup of tea and stood by the side of him.

'Quiet night?' He said as he sipped out of his cup.

One of the cameras captured a bowling ball rolling up the gutter from the wrong direction.

' What the…' He put his drink on the desk and continued to watch the recording.

'Spoke too soon. Probably kids.' The other one sighed as he got up. He took a torch and a radio from a drawer before leaving the room and heading down to the bowling area of the mall.  
The other security guard remained to watch the cameras.

The security guard who went down to check everything crouched down by the pins and shone his torch past them. A snarl came from behind the pins.

He went around the back to come face to face with a raptor. The prehistoric predator turned around and lunged at him. Killing him.

The other security guard heard the shrieks of his co-worker and ran down towards the bowling alley. The snarls of the dinosaur continues. The remaining security guard backed up and ran down an access corridor. He just about reached the doors to the main shopping centre before he was grabbed. His blood stained hands clung to the corner of the wall as the raptor killed him.

* * *

The ARC:  
  
The team entered the ARC and went into the locker area, where some soldiers were already changing. Stephen, Connor and Abby all headed in different directions leaving Nick and Indie lost in the middle of the corridor.  
Nick spotted a locker with his name on it. He walked down a corridor, passing people along the way. Leaving Indie alone in the corridor. She turned around and went into the room that she saw Stephen enter.

* * *

Stephen leant against the wall as he saw her walk in.

'I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to talk to.' He stated.

Indie checked the room to make sure they were alone, then turned around to close the door. She leant against the door frame and looked at him with no expression.

'To be able trust someone is hard for me, but falling for betrayal just makes it worse.' Indie gulped.

Stephen moved off of the wall and moved closer to her.

'I'm sorry. It was wro-' He started before she interrupted him.

'I knew. I knew what happened years ago- and it hurt.' She interrupted with little emotion in her voice.

'If you knew already then-?' He started to ask before she interrupted him again.

'Because I didn't know about yesterday or however long it's been going on for since she's been back and no matter how long ago I was told, it's still going to hurt when it gets brought up.' She choked.

' Ind, I'm sorry. It was wrong. You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you purposely.'

'If you knew it was wrong, you would have known it was going to hurt me.' She sniffled.

This time Stephen couldn't explain himself. What she was saying was true but at the time he didn't think of it like that. He looked up to the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair.

'Why did you do it?' She asked quietly, her tone of voice lowering.

'I don't know.' He replied shortly. It was the truth, he had no idea to why he had done it. Not this time or the time before.

Indie turned towards the door and paused, not looking back. 'I trusted you, Stephen... but now I've come to realise, you can only trust yourself... Don't bother trying to say sorry because can't forgive you for this.'

She opened the door and walked out. Stephen walked over to the window that looked over the center of the ARC.

* * *

Indie walked aimlessly around for a while before she finally found her Dad. He was in a large, open room, that looked to be the center of the building. He was stood with Connor, Abby, Lester and another man, to whom she had never seen before.

'Who the hell are you?' Nick asked looking at the man.

'Oh, yes. Professor Cutter's suffering from some kind of stress related amnesia. He seems to have forgotten, well, pretty much everything really.' Lester explained the man.

'No, I haven't forgotten a thing. Wish I could.' Nick muttered

' Now he's being enigmatic as well. What a vivid repertoire. You really telling me you don't know who this man is?' Lester sighed and rolled his eyes.

'You have no clue to what we've just been through!' Indie snapped as she approached her Dad and stood by his side.

Nick looked off to the side and acknowledged Connor watching, he looked worried. Nick turns back to Lester and the other man.

'No, of course, it's Leek. Oliver Leek. I know exactly who he is.' Nick smiled.

Indie looked at her Dad confused.

' Is this some kind of industrial action, or did no one hear that we have a creature sighting in a shopping mall.' Lestion voiced out.

Stephen walked in.'Guys, come on.'

Stephen left, closely followed by Abby. Indie looked towards Nick, before she too followed out. Nick hesitated then started to walk towards the door, Connor also waited back for a moment.

* * *

Shopping mall:

The team arrived in the underground car park of the shopping mall. Nick stood away from the others. Abby and Stephen are preparing tranquiliser guns whilst Connor and Indie watched.

'What are we using?' Stephen asked.

'Ketamine phenyl, but it would help if I knew what size creature we were dealing with. I've had to guess at the dosage.' Abby sighed.

'Where's our guns?' Connor questioned.

Abby and Stephen gave each other a look.

'Abby's got one.' Connor stated.

Indie kept quiet.

' She knows how to use it.' Stephen rolled his eyes.

' How many animals have you tranquilised?' Abby asked looking at them both.

' I lived in the Jurassic for eight years. I know how to knock out a Dinosaur whether it involves a gun or not.' Indie snapped.

Abby looked shocked at Indie's tone of voice.

They all fell silent for a minute before Connor started talking again. 'I've played darts. You know, sometimes I think you don't trust me with firearms.'

'Don't know what gives you that idea. You ready?' Stephen muttered.

' Yeah.' Abby replied.

The four of them closed the equipment cases and walked over to where Nick was stood.

'So what now?' Stephen asked.

'We go in.' Nick responded.

* * *

They all entered the mall with Indie trailing behind, seperating herself slightly from the others. All she wanted to do was to go home and go to sleep, not chase Dinosaurs through a shopping mall.

The team walked down a corridor, the end of which was blocked by a solid metal shutter. As they approached it, a loud banging noise came from the other side of the shutter. Indie quickly caught up with the others. Abby and Stephen raised their weapons. The shutter lifted and stood behind was the manager of the mall.

'Who are you?' Nick asked cautiously.

' Duty manager.' The man replied looking wary.

'Tell us what happened.' Stephen ordered as he lowered his gun.

'We got an emergency call from one of our operatives. We haven't been able to raise him since.'

'What did he say?' Indie asked.

'He didn't really say anything, he just sort of screamed.'

Indie's face dropped as she had a flash back of 's limp body. Nick looked at her as he saw her face. He sighed heavily.

'Did you see anything in there?' Nick asked.

The manager shook his head.

'I want you to close these shutters behind us, and I don't want you to open them again until I tell you it's safe, because whatever happens, it mustn't get out.' Nick warned.

The manger looked at Nick very concerned 'What mustn't get out?'

Nick walked off through the shutter and the others followed him. The manager moved into the corridor and pressed the button to close the shutter. As he pressed it some relisastion came into his mind .

'Hang on, who the hell are you lot?'

* * *

Nick and Stephen walked through the central area of the shopping mall. Abby and Connor walked a little way behind them and Indie walked inbetween them.

' Are we okay?' Stephen asked Nick cautiously.

Indie slammed her eyes from behind. Of course he's not going to be okay.

'About what?' Nick responded

'Can't ignore what happened.' Stephen muttered quietly

'Oh, you mean the fact that you slept with my wife? Stephen, if you're looking for closure, I'm a little bit busy.'

Abby and Connor exchanged uncomfortable glances.

'I don't blame you for being angry.' Stephen stated.

Nick looked back to see how close Indie was to them.

' Look, Helen never cared about any of us. She's mad.' He quietly said so Indie couldn't hear.

' Mad? ' Stephen questioned.

'Took off through an anomaly for eight years, does that strike you as well balanced? Just forget her. I'm finished with the past. It's just, I don't know if it's finished with me and Indie.'

'Don't you hate it when people bring their personal lives to work with them?' Connor muttered to Abby. Indie heard his comment and raised her eyebrows at him.

* * *

Connor sat in front of the CCTV screens. Nick, Indie, Stephen and Abby peered over his shoulders.

'Can you get any closer? Come on, show us what you are.' Nick asked impatiently.

The raptor dashed across one of the screens.

'What's that?' Indie asked.

' Not sure.' Connor shrugged as he rewound the video tape to get a clearer look.

'Cretaceous era, theropod dinosaur. Genuine article.' Nick explained looking star-struck.

'Raptor. I always thought we'd get one someday.' Connor beamed.

'It's beautiful.' Nick awed.

They all jumped back as one of the cameras was attacked by the raptor and the screen went to static.

'Well that wasn't such a pretty image.' Indie cocked her head.

' I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly.' Nick looked around at everyone who looked rather shocked.

* * *

The five of them entered into bowling alley. Nick and Stephen headed off into different directions, Connor went back the way they came.

'Oi, where are you going?' Abby called out to him.

'I'm going to get a slushy. Shh.' He whispered back.

'Aw! Let me come! I haven't had one of those since I was nine!' Indie ran after him with a rather big smile.

Abby sighed before following them both.

* * *

Connor filled his plasic cup up from the slushy machine, Indie was beside him doing the same. Abby joined them.  
' Oi! Hope you're going to pay for that.' She raised an eyebrow at them both.

'Yeah, if you can lend me a fiver.' Connor laughed.

Abby rolled her eyes and got out the money from her purse and handed it over with a shake of her head.  
' Thank you, Abby.' He smiled.

'Doesn't mean I going to pay for it. After today, a free slushy is the least I deserve.' Indie muttered under her breath before walking off. Abby followed her.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Abby asked.

Indie stabbed the ice in her cup with the straw a couple of times before looking up.

'Um, yeah, I'm good.' She smiled back.

Abby felt almost awkward. It was clear that there was something was up. Abby could only imagine what it must of been like for her, seeing so many people being ripped to shreds by a creature that seemed 'not from this world' or at least it wasn't yet.

They continued to walk in silence. A snarl came from around the corner. Both girls looked at eachother wide eyed. They ran over to the corner and peered around to see Connor backing up.

'Abby! ' Connor called out sounding very cautious.

' What? '

'Close the shutter.' He gulped.

Abby and Indie looked at eachother again before they both sprinted over to close the shutter as the raptor acknowledged Connor's presence.

'Abby, quickly.' He called out as he turned and ran. The raptor lunged after him.

Abby pressed the button and the shutter started to close.

'Run, Connor! Connor, run! Come on!' The girls called out.

Connor raced towards the shutter, the raptor knocked over several of the sweet stands as it chased him. Connor turned and lobbed his cup of slushy, hitting the raptor in the head, before sliding under the shutter as it closed. There was thudding as the raptor head-butted the shutter. Nick and Stephen approached the three of them.

'Oh, I hate that.' Connor grabbed the side of his head as he curled up on the floor.

'What?' Nick asked.

'Brain freeze from the slushy.' He responded.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked between Connor and Indie, knowing that going to get a slushy would of been something they would have decided between them. ' Just stop wandering off, unless it's important.'

The raptor screeched and thudded against the shutter again, but with slightly more force. Stephen raised his gun.

' Right, go check the atrium, make sure we can contain her.' Nick directed.

* * *

The team walked through one of the upper levels of the mall. Nick , Indie and Stephen in front, Abby and Connor behind.

'We need more firepower. This is a raptor.' Stephen stated.

'No. We don't.' Indie snapped.

Stephen decided it would be best to ignore her. He understood that she was angry at him but it was getting to the point to which everything he suggested she'd contradict to. He looked straight to Nick.

' I've just lost a friend because we interrupted nature once too often and I don't intend to let it happen again.' Nick responded flatly.

'You're sure you're ok?' Stephen asked once again.

Nick stopped walking as did Stephen. Indie carried on. Nick's eyes follwed her before responding.  
'Under the circumstances, I'd say I was doing pretty well.'

A hissing sound came from down the corridor. Indie came to a sudden halt and then backed up towards the rest of them. Nick held up a hand to stop Connor and Abby from walking any further.

'Whoa. Abby, give me your gun. Stay here.' He ordered.

He and Stephen advanced down the corridor.

'You're good? Go.' Nick directed.

Nick and Stephen lunged around the corner, weapons raised, to find a cleaner riding a buffer machine.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot.' The cleaner begged raising his hands about his head.

He switched the machine off as Stephen lowered his gun.

'Abby, Connor, get this guy out of here.' Nick ordered.

Abby and Connor walked over to Nick. Nick handed the gun back to Abby, then she and Connor escorted the cleaner away.

'What about me? Do I go?' Indie asked.

'No, You stay here. It seems to be when ever you and connor are put together you make some sort of mess that I have to clean up.' Nick sighed.

Stephen's phone started to ring.

' Hello?' He asked down the phone.

'Where else is he going to be?' He continued before looking up and over to Nick. ' Lester wants to know what's going on.'

The phone was passed to Nick.

' We've got a confirmed anomaly and one very angry raptor.' Nick explained.

* * *

Abby and Connor took the cleaner down the escalator. Nick, Stephen and Indie headed towards the laser arena. The examined the damage.

Nick looked at the door that had been pulled of its hinges 'Smashed clean off its hinges. It's big.'

The three of them walked through the smashed doorway and into the laser quest arena. A target dropped down and started making noises, startling them. It was dark, the lights that were in there only made it more difficult to see. They split up. Nick and Indie wandered through a doorway. A raptor leapt into an opening on the other side of the room. It moved away and dropped down behind them both. The raptor knocked some of the pillars down and they topple over onto Nick, Indie managed to jump out of the way. Stephen appeared from around a wall and tried to hold the raptor off with one of the targets, he dropped his gun as the creature pushed him to the floor.

'Cutter!' Stephen shouted out.

Indie grabbed the gun, she had no idea what to do with it. Nick quickly freed himself and snatched the gun from Indie and took aim.

' In your own time!' Stephen remarked sarcastically as the raptor teeth got closer to his face.

Nick fired but nothing happened. Indie froze. She didn't particularly like Stephen that this point in time but watching him getting decapitated by a raptor was not in her plans. She looked around, realizing there was nothing she could do to help. She turned and ran for the exit of the laser arena. Nick hesitated as he watched her run but Stephens shouts for help seemed more important, after all the raptor was here and not with Indie.

'Shoot! Shoot the damn thing! Shoot it!' Stephen shouted.

Another target dropped down and scared the raptor off. Stephen sat up.

'Are you all right? Gun jammed.' Nick asked.

Stephen gave him a unamused look.

'We need to find Indie.' Nick explained.

Stephen looked at him confused and then realized she was not there. 'Where did she go?'

'I don't know, she ran off but we need to get to her before raptor does.'

* * *

Abby, Connor and the cleaner walked down the access corridors. They reached the locker room.  
'Wait, did you leave that door open?' Abby asked with her eyes widened.  
'What?' Connor paused 'I don't remember.'

'Give me the gun.' He added.

Abby raised her eyebrows 'What?'

'Come on.' Connor gave a smile.

Abby looked at him with a straight face ' No.'

' It's just for a minute. You want to go in first?' Connor decided blackmail would work best for this.

Abby sighed and handed the gun to him.

'Thank you.' He grinned.

Connor entered the locker room and checked it out in a James Bond style.

'Clear! Clear, guys.' He confirmed.

' Connor. You're ridiculous.' Abby rolled her eyes.

'Indie would have found it funny.' Connor sighed.

'I'm not Indie though am I? There's a place and a time, Connor. You're ridiculous.' Abby responded.

Connor headed over to Abby as the cleaner walked over to his locker.

'What do you mean, I'm ridiculous. I'm just doing my job.' He contradicted.

The cleaner opened his locker, a juvenile raptor leapt out and latched onto his throat. The cleaner fell to the floor, his wound poured blood. Connor and Abby followed the young raptor. It hid under a wooden bench.

' Shoot it!' Abby called out.

Connor circled the bench trying to give himself some encouragement. 'All right. Fine. Got it, got it. It's fine.'

'Come on.' Abby sighed.

Connor moved down onto his knee's and peered under the bench. 'It's not exactly staying still for me, is it?'

'Shoot it, Connor!' She snapped.  
Connor took his aim and fired. The dart missed the raptor and hit Abby's leg instead. She let out a squeal and looked between the dart and Connor. She shook her head as she started to fall 'You idiot.'

* * *

Nick and Stephen walked through an electronics store, their picture showed on all the TVs for sale. Nick stopped and Stephen turned to face him.

'Now hold on. So you think that I would have just stood by and watched you get torn to pieces?' Nick questioned.

'Well, I guess that depends on how much you resent me for what happened with Helen.' Stephen responded.

Nick sighed. Right now all he wanted to do was find his daughter.

' Yeah, you know, you're right. I do, I resent you. But if I wanted you dead, I'd have shot you myself but lets discuss that later, right now all I care about is getting this raptor back through the anomaly with out my daughter in its stomach.'

Neither of them noticed the image of the raptor that flashed across the screens behind them. Nick passed the gun back to Stephen and continued to walk off. He froze when he heard a chattering sound. Nick and Stephen looked at each other before making a silent decision to get away from the noise. They both ran down an escalator to a home ware shop. They both stood at the bottom of the escalator glancing around, various noises of things falling over were heard. Stephen noticed a wobbling garden parasol and raises the gun.

'Stephen.' Nick said cautiously.

The raptor appeared and jumped along the top of some display cases and then lunged towards them. Stephen attempted to fire but it didn't shoot.

'Run.' Nick said sternly.

' It's jammed.' Stephen muttered to himself as they both turned and ran down the closest escalator.

As they reached the next floor they both stopped at looked back. Various stands were being pushed over. Stephen glanced over to Nick, who was completely focused on what was going on above him. Stephen hesitated for a second, he looked from his gun to the escalator before running up it.

'Stephen, wait here.' Nick called out as he noticed him heading towards the raptor.

'No. Indie might be up there, we didn't have time to check.' Stephen responded as he crouched down to take an aim.

The raptor leapt over Stephen's head. He just had about enough time to shoot, it hit but then bounced off the raptor's scales. As it landed on the next floor it advanced on Nick. Nick started to back up, even though he knew he wouldn't stand a chance of out running it. As the raptor came closer its eyes began to flicker, gradually the creature became off-balance and fell to the floor.

* * *

Nick and Stephen sat on one of the mall's walkways, the unconscious raptor was laid out on a sheet between them.

'She wasn't up there.' Stephen broke the silence.

Nick sighed but then looked down at the creature. 'Look at it, just a perfect killing machine. Do you know, in a fair fight, mammals wouldn't stand a chance.'

'Well, speaking as a mammal, I'm all in favour of cheating. Yeah, about the gun… I was wrong.' Stephen replied in a sort of apologetic way.

'Never mind. Listen, you could have gone with Helen, you could have left, but you didn't, and right now that's all that really matters. So… so just forget about the rest.' Nick smiled, it was slightly forced but he couldn't stay angry at him forever.

' If only Indie would think the same way...' Stephen sighed, looking down at the raptor.

Nick looked at him. It was clear he cared about her. Nick knew they were close.

' Yeah, well, that just happens to be a trait she gets from her Mother, she's not so good at forgiving...' Nick responded.

Stephen looked up 'Do you think she'll be back?'

'Do you mean, do I think she's finished messing with us? I seriously doubt it. Helen never handled rejection particularly well.'

Their conversation was interrupted by Connor's call.

'Professor? Stephen?'

Nick and Stephen got up and walked to the end of the walkway. Connor was pulling the unconscious Abby on a trolley. Both Nick and Stephen looked at Abby and then then to Connor.

'What happened?' Nick asked.

'I shot her... Collateral damage though, because I got the raptor, too.'

'You brought down a full-sized raptor on your own?' Nick questioned raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah. He's nearly full-sized. Is she going to be all right?'

'She will have a nasty headache, but she should be fine.' Stephen answered. He looked up to Nick and rolled his eyes. As he looked at Nick his focus moved to behind his shoulder. Nick looked at him confused and then turned around. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw Indie stood about 20 foot away from him, looking rather sorry for herself.

'I'm sorry guys...' She said as she approached them.

'I'll question you later.' Nick spoke sternly. He then turned back to the unconscious Abby. 'Well she better come around soon, because I'm going to need all of you to get the raptors back alive.'

* * *

Nick and Stephen used the sheet to drag the raptor through the electronics department. Indie followed along behind. As they went past the radios, Nick noticed that the music coming from them kept being interrupted by static.

'Ugh, I hate it when radio's do that... such an irritating noise' Indie complained.

'Interference.' Nick muttered to himself.

* * *

Back in the bowling alley, Connor arrived and deposited the juvenile raptor next to its parent, which was wrapped in the sheet with its mouth taped shut. Both laid there unconscious. Connor pulled Abby in on the trolley and put her behind the reception counter. She was too, still unconscious. Indie sat on the trolley next to her. Stephen stood nearby.

'She's going to kill me when she wakes up.' Connor stated.

Stephen nodded.

'I would.' Indie responded.

* * *

Stephen left and joined Nick in the security office. Nick sat, reviewing the tapes.

'First security guard was attacked here, second one here, both attacks happened within seconds of one another, which means there's at least two of them.' Nick explained.

'We've only found one.' Stephen stated.

'Yeah.'

Connor walked up behind them.

'And a baby.' He added.

' What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching over Abby with Indie.' Nick questioned as he realized both of the girls were left there on their own.

Connor looked over to Stephen 'I thought you were doing that?'

'Right because leaving a rather pissed off Indie, alone, with me, would have been a great idea.' Stephen responded sarcastically.

' Look.' Nick pointed towards one of the screens that showed another raptor running.

'Oh, god.' Connor muttered.

' Stay here, tell us where it's going.' Nick ordered.

Nick and Stephen left the office and Connor grabbed up a radio that was on the desk.

' Right, stay here, tell them where it's going.' Connor repeated to himself quietly over and over.

He scanned the screens. It's not on any of them.

* * *

Bowling alleys

Abby was still unconscious on the floor behind the reception at the bowling alley. Indie was sat on the counter looking over her, completely oblivious to the fact that a raptor was on its was towards them.

* * *

Control office

Connor still couldn't find the raptor.

'Come on, come on, where are you?' He muttered to himself.

He caught a glimpse of it running across one of the screens. He grabbed the radio.

'I can see it, Cutter, it's on the level beneath you. I repeat, on the level below.'

As he looked back to the screen he once again lost sight of the killing machine. ' I can't see it, it's disappeared again. Where's it gone? Oh, for crying out loud, how hard can it be to see a raptor in a shopping centre.'

He spotted it and realised where it was heading. He spoke down the radio. ' Oh my god. Guys, it's heading straight towards the bowling alley. He's going towards Abby and Ind, you're going to have to be quick, he's moving pretty fast.'

* * *

Nick and Stephen raced down the mall. The raptor ahead of them.

Nick and Stephen reached the bowling alley. They spotted Indie, who was still sat on the counter playing on her mobile. They approached the counter. Both were fine, although Abby was still passed out. Nick sighed in relief and responded to Connor.

'Connor, their fine.'

'Why wouldn't we be?' Indie asked.

'Just get off the counter and try to keep yourself quiet and hidden.' Nick replied.

Indie did what as she was told with out anymore questions.

Stephen prepared another dose of tranquilizer as the young raptor started come round.

'Oh, she's coming around again. I'll just give it a quick…' Stephen muttered to himself.

'No, hang on, just wait a minute. There are three raptors, one of them is a baby, so the chances are they're a family unit. So maybe we don't have to go looking for daddy. 'Cause maybe this little fellow will bring him to us.' Nick smirked.

* * *

Nick and Stephen chained the baby up, who was now wide awake. Connor arrived with Abby's gun and joined Indie and Abby behind the counter.  
Nick took the gun off Connor, and walked away from the raptor. The baby starts calling. The remaining raptor heard and was attracted to the calling.

Nick and Stephen crouched behind the racks of bowling balls. Connor sat next to Indie in the entrance to the reception area. Abby still was laid out on the floor. They heard the call of the adult raptor, before it leapt onto a counter. It headed towards the baby and Stephen took aim. The adult advanced forwards, sniffing the juvenile before it unexpectedly grabbed it, swallowing it whole. All four of them watched with shocked faces. Abby started to stir, before getting to her feet. Indie and Connor didn't notice her until she started to speak.

'What's going on?' She asked as she stretched.

The raptor turns and sees her. Indie pinned herself to the side of the counter whilst Connor also stood up and grabbed Abby's hand, pulling her away.

'I'll tell you later.' He responded.

The raptor jumped onto one of the pool tables, heading towards Abby and Connor. Nick and Stephen got up and started firing at it but it was not affected by any of the tranquilizers. Connor grabbed a couple of pool cues and tossed one to Abby.

Nick and Stephen reloaded and took aim as Connor and Abby moved into a fighting stance with the pool cues. One of the games machines suddenly started to play music, distracting the raptor. It lunged at the machine and smashed the glass case, before running off. Nick and Stephen fired at it as it left the bowling alley.

'What just happened?' Connor asked.

'That's two doses of tranquilizer and it's still on its feet. We're going to have to up the amount.' Nick responded.

Stephen laid his rifle on the pool table and stormed off. Nick followed as did Indie.

* * *

Car park

In the underground car park, Nick , Indie and Stephen walked to the car.

' They're too dangerous. We can't keep taking stupid risks.' Stephen snapped as he started to unpack a "proper" gun.

Indie slammed the lid down on it and glared up at him, pushing all of her weight onto the case so he couldn't re-open it.

' Move.' He glared back at her.

'No.' Indie responded bluntly.

'For god sake, Indie! If you don't move that Raptor is going to end up killing someone else!' He shouted.

'Stephen, everything we do has an impact.' Nick interrupted.

'We've killed creatures before and nothing's happened' Stephen explained.

'Yeah, how do you know that for sure?' Nick questioned.

'Look, maybe the strain of going through the anomalies has got to you. Maybe you only think these changes took place.'

'What? Do you think I dreamed Claudia Brown?' Nick snapped.

'The whole pattern of evolution changes, but just one person disappears? One person who happens to be a friend of yours' Stephen responded, sounding very agitated.

'No, it's not that simple! The ARC didn't even exist before we left, there's a whole load of people in there we've never even met before.' Indie shouted back at him, letting go of the case.

'There may be countless other things, big and small, I don't know yet.' Nick added.

Stephen reached into the case for the gun. 'Look, I'll only use it if I have to.'

* * *

Bowling Alley

Indie went back to join Abby and Connor. It wasn't too long before Nick came on the radio.

'Connor, where the hell are you? We're on our way up to the second floor.'

Indie and Connor looked at each other and then to Abby.

'You two go, I'll be fine on my own.' Abby smiled.

Indie and Connor sprinted out of the bowling alley and headed up to the second floor. Once they reached the second floor they could see Nick and Stephen straight away, they were face to face with the raptor. Connor looked at Indie and they both nodded before running towards them.

' Look out, out of the way!' Connor called out.

Connor ran up and shot the raptor. He hit its shoulder on the first shot. It didn't seem to do anything at first, but then the raptor collapsed at Nick's feet. They all sighed in relief, Indie ran over and hugged her Dad and Stephen sat down.

'I bet you boys are glad you gave me a gun now. Huh? Yeah.' Connor grinned, making Indie giggle.

Connor tried to twirl the gun and almost dropped it. Nick walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, leaning on him slightly.

Indie and Stephen made eye contact for a brief second or so before they looked away awkwardly.

* * *

Stairs of the mall

Abby, Indie and Connor headed down a flight of stairs. Abby took her time walking, wincing as every time her foot touched the ground a shooting pain would shoot up to the wound that the dart left.

'Ow.' Abby winced before coming to a halt.

Indie looked back and saw her struggling. 'How are you feeling?'

'Terrible.'

'Do you want me to get you something? I could run and get you a glass of water…' Connor butted in.

'Stop fussing, Connor, I'm fine.' Abby snapped back.

Connor then went on to gabble about how he'd never want to shoot her. 'Okay. You know, Abby, I want you to know something. If I was going to shoot anyone, you'd so be like the last person I'd shoot. Apart from my mother, obviously. But you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her... and you Indie, the three of you, right at the bottom. In fact I don't think I'd shoot any of you.'

Indie rolled her eyes, resting her hand on her hip. Connor started to play with the gun whilst continuing to speak.

'Can you drop this?' Abby asked.

'Yeah.' Connor quickly responded before he ended up "digging himself a hole".

'Can you move the gun out of the Abby area?' Abby sighed as she noticed that the gun was pointing at her side.

Connor moved the gun out of her direction. Indie looked at Connor with a raised eyebrow and snatched the gun from him before he caused anymore damage to anyone. They all resumed their walk down the stairs.

The stairs lead them into the room with the anomaly. Abby felt the arm of one of the raptors, feeling for its bone structure. Nick crouched down beside her.

' What can you feel?' He asked.

'It's strange. His bone structure feels more like a bird's wing than anything reptilian.'

Nick smiled at her, then straightened up and stood in front of the glowing anomaly, Indie joined him.

' So, guys, let me get this straight. All we have to do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time, back into an ancient world where we don't know what's waiting on the other side for us?' Connor frowned.

'When you put it like that it sounds so easy.' Stephen remarked.

'I'm going to do this on my own.' Nick announced.

Indie pulled a face of disagreement.

'We'll help.' Abby said, eager to join in.

Connor gave her a funny look 'Who's we?'

The team looked at him rather shocked.

' I didn't say I wouldn't. I just prefer it if I could do my own volunteering. Thank you.' He quickly added.

'Dad, I'm coming with you.' Indie moved back onto the topic.

Nick turned to face her. 'Look, I'm going to do this on my own. I don't want any arguments.' He then looked over to Connor and called him over.

Connor walked over to join Nick, facing the anomaly.

'How long have I got?' Nick asked not taking his eyes of the large, glowing, rip in time.

'Uh… I don't know. You know, it's so hard to say. Ninety percent of the anomalies are gone within hours, this one's been here most of the night already.'

Nick turned to face Connor. 'Come with me.'

The pair of them walked off.

Indie and Abby exchanged a confused look.

'Where they going?' Indie asked not aiming the question at anyone in particular.

'Your Dad, earlier, had a theory about the interference of the radio's being something to do with the anomalies magnetic field.' Stephen replied.

'Oh...' Indie responded.

She turned and sat down on a box next to Abby.

'Why do you think he wants to do all of this by himself?' Abby asked her quietly.

'Don't know... Maybe he wants to check if Claudia's there ' Indie sighed.

Abby looked at Indie confused. She still had no idea who "Claudia" was.

Stephen raised an eyebrow as he heard what Indie said. The realization came to him, he knew exactly why Nick wanted to go alone. He wasn't planning on coming back. He was going to do exactly what Helen had done, only Nick's intention wasn't to find the future, it was to find this "Claudia" woman, who according to Stephen was just a fragment of Nick's imagination.

* * *

Shortly after Nick arrived back downstairs, he had picked up a couple of weapons. Indie was stood at the back of the room in a daydream. Abby gave one of the raptors a final dose of tranquilizer, she looked up at Nick.

'Cutter, I've been meaning to ask you, this Claudia Brown, what was she like?' She asked.

'What does it matter? I mean, to you she never even existed.'

'Tell me anyway?'

Nick went on to describe her. 'She was okay. Good at her job, loyal. Team player. And not as tough as she pretended to be. But she was strong when it mattered.'

' She meant a lot to you.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry.' Abby said quietly.

' What for?' Nick looked confused.

'That I didn't know her, and 'cause you lost her. I want to believe you. I really do. But it's hard.'

'I know.' Nick looked down to floor before he pushed the trolley of raptors towards the anomaly. Stephen, Abby and Connor stood behind him. Indie joined them as she snapped back to reality.

'These two won't be asleep for much longer. Okay, this is as far as you go.' Nick smiled as he went on to push the anomaly through the anomaly.

* * *

Indie, Stephen , Connor and Abby stood in silence for about twenty minutes. Abby looked down at the time on her phone, Connor had his compass out and Indie looked hopeful towards the anomaly. Stephen rolled his eyes, fearing that his earlier thoughts were right.

' You know, I don't think he's coming back.' He stated.

Indie turned to face him. 'Don't be stupid.' She snapped.

'I'm not.'

'What makes you think that?' Indie narrowed her eyes.

' He's gone through that anomaly by himself, purely to find "Claudia", he's not coming back.'

Indie slammed her eyes. 'He wouldn't leave us.'

Stephen turned his back on her and grabbed a rifle. 'Yeah, well I'm going to make sure of that.'

Indie stepped back and watched him walk through the anomaly after her Dad.

Abby watched Indie's reaction to everything. She waited till Stephen left before talking to her.

'You seem more hurt than your Dad was about it all.' Abby said in a sympathetic voice.

Indie sighed. 'It's complicated.'

Abby could tell that she wasn't up for talking about it so dropped the topic. Indie gave Connor a look as if to say 'Don't say a thing.'. The three of them sat in silence on a box.

* * *

Nick dived through the anomaly, Connor and Abby ran over to help him up.

'You all right?' Connor asked.

Indie stepped back. 'Where's Stephen?'

Stephen's hand appeared through the anomaly, he was shouting out for help.

Connor looked down at his compass,

'The anomaly's closing.'

' Pull.' Stephen yelled.

Nick and Connor grabbed his hand and start pulling back. The raptor had his foot locked in its jaw.

'Come on. Pull, pull!' He yelled again.

The anomaly started to flicker more rapidly before it once again closed. Unfortunately for the raptor, it was half way between the anomaly as it closed, which meant it's head was sliced off. It's jaw opened as the head fell to the floor. Stephen stood up, cursing in pain, he uses Nick's shoulder for support.

* * *

It wasn't long before the team gradually dispersed off. Nick went of to talk to Connor in the electronics department and Abby went to put all the guns back in the car. Stephen remained in the room and sat on a box. Indie stood in the doorway and looked back at him. She walked back in the room and sat next to him, noticing that he had his hand gripped around his ankle.

'Let me have a look?' She asked.

Stephen looked at her, he wasn't expecting her to show any sympathy for him. He loosened his grip and let her look at the open wound. She gently ran her finger over it, he gritted his teeth at the pain.

'You're going to need some stitches for that...' She pointed out.

Stephen nodded, before changing the subject.

'Earlier, in the laser arena, you ran off. Why?' He asked her.

'Look, I'm not particularly happy with you, if you haven't noticed already but it wasn't in my plans to watch you get ripped up.' She responded.

Stephen smirked slightly before looking to the floor. 'I meant what I said, back at the ARC. I really am sorry.'

Indie sighed. 'You keep saying...'

He looked back up at her. 'I know you're angry but do you think we can at least be civil towards each other? I really do hate arguing with you.'

' I can't forget about this morning but you did stop my Dad from running off...' She smiled before continuing. ' I suppose what's done is done, nothing we can do about it now... Sorry for being such a cow.'

' Honestly, I deserved it.' He replied.

'C'mon.' Indie stood up and held her hand out to help him up.

'We alright then?' He asked.

'Friends...yeah.' Indie smiled.

* * *

Car park

Nick waited in the car along with Connor and Abby. As Indie and Stephen approached he opened the window and called out to Indie.

'Lester has someone he wants me to meet at nine.'

Indie looked at the time on her phone. 'But it's seven now!' She exclaimed.

'Well, then by the time we get home you have about an hour and a half to sleep.' Nick responded.

Indie rolled her eyes. 'Alright.'

* * *

The ARC:

Indie arrived at the ARC at 9am, she separated from her Dad and went over to Stephen who was in the infirmary room about to have stitches put in his ankle. She stayed with him whilst he had it done.

'Bloody thing.' Stephen cursed at the now-dead raptor as the last stitch was put in.

' Look, I'm going to find my Dad, I want to see this new person. Probably see ya later.' Indie said before heading towards the door.

'After this, I'm going home. I'm not hanging around unless another creature is sighted. So I'll probably see you tomorrow.' Stephen responded.

She turned back and gave him a smile before leaving.

* * *

Indie opened the double doors that lead into the open room at the center of the building. She froze in the doorway and stared at the woman. She was wearing a black silk dress with a red belt. Her face was quite heavily made-up with her hair done to perfection. Underneath all the make up she closely resembled the long-lost Claudia brown. In fact they'd look identical.

'Ah, and this is Indie, Nick's daughter.' Lester pointed at Indie as he noticed her stood in the doorway.

' Hello, Jenni Lewis.' The woman spoke with a smile.

Indie didn't respond, instead she just stared at the woman wide-eyed. She looked past her shoulder so she could see her Dads reaction.

'Claudia Brown.' Nick called out, making the woman look at him again.


	2. That feeling pt 1- worms

Arc:  
  
Nick sat at a desk in the ARC hub, recalling Lester as he introduced the team to Jenny. He flashed back to the meeting as Stephen walked in and sat on a chair next to Indie. Abby and Connor stood with Nick, Leek, Jenny and Lester stood opposite them.

'Miss Lewis has been appointed to a senior position on the team. That means she answers to me, and you lot answer to her.' Lester announced.

' I didn't think we answered to anybody.' Stephen remarked as he fiddled with his bandage.

Lester rolled his eyes and sighed 'Scientists.'

' It's quite all right, James. I'm used to working with creative people. Please, do all call me Jenny.' The new woman explained.

'Claudia.' Nick blurted out.

'My name's not Claudia.' Jenny smiled.

'Claudia Brown' Indie said seconds after.

'I think you're confusing me with somebody else.'

Stephen, Abby and Connor exchanged concerned and confused looks in the background.

'No, I know that you think that your name's Jenny Lewis, but you're actually a woman called Claudia Brown. There's a good reason for this, I can explain it.' Nick tried to explain, only making everyone more confused.

Lester then introduced Nick to Jenny, properly and sarcastically 'Yes, meet Professor Nick Cutter. A fascinating study of the tipping point between inspiration and lunacy.'

Leek interrupted 'Is everything all right, Professor?'

Indie began to speak again 'I know this sounds crazy. But you're a lady called Claudia Brown. Please just listen.'

'The lunacy must run down the family line.' Lester slammed his eyes as he voiced his opinion sternly.

Connor decided now would be a good time to attempt to change the topic 'The anomaly detector, Professor, you remember. You said that we should talk about it. Could we do that now?'  
Nick and Connor walked away and stopped to talk on the balcony.

Indie looked at Stephen who was giving her an odd look.

'Don't look at me like that. I'm not mad.' She snapped.

He turned away from her and said nothing. He decided it would be best not to, after all he had only just managed to get her to talk to him again so upsetting her wasn't an option.

'Sorry.' Indie apologized 'Anyway, I thought you were going home?' She asked.

'I was going to, but I thought I should pass by to be introduced to the new PR person.' Stephen replied.

Nick walked back down and approached Lester and Jenny.

'Miss Lewis, please accept my and my daughters apologies. It wasn't my or her intention to frighten you.' Nick apologized.

Indie gave the woman an unconvincing smile as she looked at her.

'No problem. Now perhaps one of you can tell me what I'm doing here.' Jenny smiled as she turned back to face Nick and Lester. 

* * *

Office block:  
  
A man; Terry walked into the office, and went over to the lift. He reached a higher floor and walked down a corridor. He stopped to talk to his employee, Shelley.

'All set, Shelley? Feeling good?' He asked her.

'Fine, thanks, Terry.'

'Well, I hope so. It's only five million quid and all our jobs on the line. Actually, let me rephrase that. That's five million quid and your job.'

'No pressure, then?'

'Nothing goes wrong today. And I mean nothing.'

* * *

In the server room a step-ladder started to wobble. It wobbled for a few moments before an anomaly appeared. Thick clouds of murky, brown started to seep through the rip in time and escaped into the building. The lift opened and a maintenance man walked out. He opened the door of the server room and noticed the anomaly. Something moved in the fog around him and then he was dragged off his feet, screaming.

* * *

Terry, Shelley and an IT guy sat in a video conference with a Japanese man, MR Nagata.

' Lambert Smith has a proven track record in the premium drinks arena. Our aim is to make the Nagata brand the best-selling Japanese beer in the UK market within the next three years.' Shelley explained.

'Make two… make it two years.' Terry interrupted.

'Two years. We believe this product has wide appeal to younger women in the upper income groups.' She resumed.

The fire alarm started to ring. Shelley paused, before Terry urged her to continue.

'Oh, no, don't stop now, Shelley. Get to the good part.'

' Is something wrong?' The Japanese man asked.

' No, it's just a fire drill, Mr Nagata. It'll stop in a minute.' Terry responded.

Shelley continued to talk.

Outside the office block, everyone else was evacuating, and the firemen started to enter. A fireman and a fire-woman entered into the server room.

'What's that smell?' The fire-woman asked.

'Smells like sulphur. There's no fire in here.' The other one replied.

They both spotted the anomaly and observed it inquisitively.

'What's that?' The fire-woman questioned.

' I have no idea.'

She began to approach the anomaly.

'Chief…' She called out hesitantly.

She turned around, the fireman has disappeared.

'Chief?' She asked.

He suddenly lunged up and grabbed her shoulders. He was covered in thick, dark brown slime.

' Get out of here… The fog! Get out! Run!' The fireman warned as he was dragged back down under.

* * *

ARC:

Nick, Lester and Leek stood in Lester's office discussing about putting an investment into an anomaly detector. Jenny was downstairs talking to the rest of the team.

' Well it's been nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the job.' Abby smiled at Jenny before turning to Connor and Indie. 'Guys, we should probably be getting a move on if you want to grab a movie.'

Indie hadn't made much of an attempt to speak to Jenny and was very quick to get herself moving.

'Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you all.' Jenny smiled back.

Indie gave Jenny another quick smile before heading towards the door.

' Bye. See you tomorrow.' Connor nodded before also heading towards the door.

Jenny looked over to Stephen, who was still sat on the chair.

'Is the girl, Indie? Always like that?' Jenny asked as she watched the girl swiftly leave the room.

'She's had a tough few days, she'll warm up to you. ' He replied 

* * *

Office block:

The videoconference was continuing to go on. Shelley was still explaining everything to Mr Nagata. She leant down towards Terry.

'Can you smell something?'

' Smell?' Mr Nagata questioned

'One moment, please.' Terry smiled.

A series of adverts appeared on the screen, cutting off Mr Nagata.

'Well, do something.' Shelley panicked

Terry stood up and walked to the door, Shelley and the IT guy followed. They saw the thick fog. Terry opened the door, and they all started to choking from the smell.

'We should evacuate!' Shelley exclaimed.

'I'll go and get help, just stall him' Terry responded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Terry closed the door and started walking through the fog. Shelley and the IT guy watched him go. Suddenly, Terry came up to the window, covered in the thick, brown slime. A few moments later he was dragged away into the depths of the fog.

* * *

DVD rental shop:

Abby, Indie and Connor browsed the DVDs.  
' No, no, no, no, no, no…' Connor muttered to himself as he flicked through the DVD's on a shelf.

'I think you'll find it's my choice tonight, Connor.' Abby raised an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about? You chose last week.' Connor contradicted.

'No, Indie chose last week, do you really think I would have chosen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre? No. How about something romantic for a change?'

'Romantic?' Connor questioned.

'Errm, no ta.' Indie grimaced.

' That's like my worse nightmare.' Connor added.

' I don't know. You know what? I'm going to go home. You choose.' Abby gave in to him.

' Abby, I'm coming back with you so me and Connor don't end up killing each other over a film choice.' Indie smiled.

Abby started to head over to the door with Indie before she turned back round to Connor 'No horror, no action, and definitely no sci-fi. Bye!'

Abby and Indie left the shop. A young woman; Caroline, approached Connor and helped him pick out a DVD.

* * *

Stephen's flat:

Stephen closed the door behind him as he entered his flat. He spotted a blood trail and followed it into the bathroom. Helen was sat on the floor, blood streaming out from an open wound in her leg. He remained stood in the doorway.

Stephen rolled his eyes and sighed 'Helen.'

' Stephen. I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I think I need help.'

' What happened?' He asked as he walked over to her and knelt down to view the wound.

'Getting eggs for breakfast wasn't so easy in the cretaceous.'

' What did this to you?'

' A pterosaur.'

'You need antibiotics.'

He went over to a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit, then tended to her wound.

'No, Stephen, I need sleep. I mean… A decent night's sleep without anything trying to eat me. Let me stay? Just for a little while.' Helen smiled innocently.

'Well, you'll live.' Stephen tried his best to brush Helen's question off.

'You know, I'm sorry about what happened, I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' She apologized.

' But you did. You hurt everyone, you always do.' He responded bluntly.

'How was Indie about it all?'

'Not particularly pleasant.'

Helen smirked slightly. 'She's got a nasty tongue when she's angry, doesn't she? I can always remember her temper from when she was younger. It took a lot to anger her, but once you did, you knew about it.'

'Yeah, well, I think we've sorted it out.' Stephen gritted his teeth slightly.

Helen raised her eyebrows.

'As friends...' Stephen added after.

* * *

Arc:  
  
Nick sat at his desk, watching Lester and Jenny who were having a conversation nearby. He stood up and walked over, just as Leek ran up with a handful of papers.

' Report in from the city. Looks like a new anomaly, sir.' Leek announced handing Lester the papers.

' It's a fire. It's nothing to do with us.' Lester handed back the papers.

'We've intercepted mobile calls from inside the building, and there's a lot of chatter about foul-smelling gases, and a possible creature sighting.'

'What kind of creature?' Nick asked, inquisitively.

' Erm, no information on that yet.' Leek replied.

' Creature?' Jenny questioned looking shocked.

* * *

Abby's flat:  
  
Abby stood in the flat, feeding Rex whilst Indie was laid out across the couch. Connor arrived with Caroline.

' Abby? Um, this is Caroline.' Connor introduced.

'Wow, hi.' Abby responded.

Indie turned her head, noticing the rather pretty and classy woman who had arrived with Connor. How on earth had he got speaking to someone like her?

Caroline's eyes flickered onto Rex. 'What is that thing?'

' That thing is my lizard.' Abby replied sounding very unconvincing.

'That's… that's Rex. He's harmless. He's really cool, actually.' Connor added.

Caroline reached her hand out to stroke him 'Hello, Rex.'

Rex backed up and nipped at her. Indie chuckled to herself and turned back around.

'Oh, I'm sorry. He's not… he doesn't normally do that. Bad lizard. Bad Rex.' Connor scolded Rex as he flapped away.

'I suppose he's just doing what his instinct dictates.' Abby remarked.

'Erm, I've invited Caroline around to watch this DVD with us. You don't mind, do you?' Connor asked.

'Only, Connor and I were having such a good time. He's really funny, isn't he.' Caroline smiled.

Indie raised her eyebrows and sighed, loudly. Abby looked round to her before quickly turning back around to Caroline.

'Yeah? Yeah.' Abby responded.

' So, are you two a couple, then?' Caroline asked indicating to Connor and Abby.

'He wishes!' Indie called out, as she burst into a fit of laughter, almost falling off of the couch.

' Me and Connor? No. God no. As if.' Abby joined in.

Abby started to walk away towards Indie, Connor went after her. Indie's phone started to ring.

'You don't have to make it sound quite so unlikely.' Connor said quietly to Abby.

'Who is she?' Abby asked sternly.

'Don't know. She pick-.' Connor started before being interrupted.

'Guys, we have to, you know... go?' Indie called out emphasizing the word 'go'.

'Why does it have to be now?' Connor sighed.

' Aw…' Abby responded sarcastically.

Connor apologized to Caroline and managed to get her number written down, on his hand before leaving.

* * *

Stephen's flat.

Helen was laid in his bed. Stephen stood on the other side of the room with a cup of tea, looking unamused.

' It's good to know we can still be friends.' Helen smirked.

Stephen glared at her. His phone rang.

'I have to go.' He said bluntly.

' Is that Nick? His master's voice.' Helen commented.

Stephen remained to glare at her. 'I want you gone by the time I get back. Breath a word to Indie...or Nick, about you even stepping foot in here and I ... you'll regret it.'

'You still like her, don't you?' Helen questioned with a small smirk on her face.

He left, without answering, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Abby's mini:

They pulled up outside the office block. Abby rummaged through her bag looking puzzled.

'Abbs, what's up?' Connor asked as he undone his seatbelt.

'I must have left my ID at the flat, we're going to have to go back, otherwise we can't get into the building.' Abby explained as she rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt back on.

'I'll get out now and say to my Dad that you'll be late.' Indie smiled as she opened the door and left the car. She gathered that Connor was going to stay with Abby as he didn't follow her out.

* * *

Office block:

Nick and Jenny were walking across the car park of the office, bickering about dinosaurs and the whole Claudia thing.

Indie spotted them and ran over to join them.

'Lester told me you were odd.' Jenny commented to Nick before she turned to Indie.

Indie gave her a quick look and then turned to her Dad, 'Abby and Connor are going to be a bit late, Abby had to go back and get something.'

'Okay, hopefully they won't be too long.' Nick responded before turning back to Jenny. 'Don't put too much faith in anything Lester says.'

Indie walked on in front before being stopped by the police. Jenny and Nick caught up with her and flashed their badges and the three of them continued to walk on, before being stopped again by a Fireman.

' You can't come in here.' The fireman stated as he stood in front of the three of them.

' Sorry, this is a matter of national security. Can you ask all your men to withdraw until I give the all clear?' Jenny smiled, showing off her professionalism.

'What?' The fireman questioned.

'I want all these people back about half a mile. And if any of your team talk to the press, they're fired.' She ordered.

Indie and Nick both looked at each other.

'Now, do as she says.' Nick added. The Fireman walked off and started to follow his instructions.

Nick turned back around to Jenny, 'You always this bossy?'

'I understand the object's to get the job done.' She responded before walking off.

'It's going to be so funny when she actually comes face-to-face with a creature.' Indie said smugly turning towards Nick.

Nick chuckled slightly. The Fireman approached them again.

' So, what do we got?' Nick asked as the three of them gazed up at the tall, office building.

' Some kind of chemical leak. We've got a few idiots who ignored the alarm trapped on the 14th floor. Two of my fire fighters were in there as well.' The fireman explained.

Nick nodded as he tried to process the information he had to form some sort of plan and rescue mission. The fireman walked off as Stephen approached.

'Decided to show up then?' Indie said sarcastically.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry. I got here as soon as I could.' He replied.

'Relax, I was only joking...' She smiled.

Nick studied Stephens reaction to Indie's comment and frowned slightly. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, everything's fine.' Stephen answered.

The three of them started to walk towards the building.

'Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?' Jenny called out as she watched them pass her.

'Ah, you'll think of something.' Nick replied as he continued to walk.

* * *

Inside, the fog still moved down the corridors. Nick, Indie and Stephen stood in the stairwell, which was also getting foggy.

'Wait a minute. If there's no fire, the lifts will be safe.' Stephen pointed out.

He opened a door and the thick, fog poured out, making him cough. Indie pushed the door closed, holding her nose.

'Smells like, Sh-something rotting.' Stephen gagged.

'That's their version of the Earth's atmosphere. It's probably Precambrian. It's high in sulphur and carbon dioxide.' Nick explained.

'Yeah, well, It stinks!' Indie responded moving away from the door.

A woman's voice sounded from behind the door. She was shouting for help. The three of them heard the calls and raced through the door. They ended up in an office. The woman; a fire-woman, was crouched up on a counter, with her axe raised.

'There's something inside the fog.' The fire-woman said cautiously.

Stephen peered around the corner and saw the creatures, they looked like very, large, fat worms with spines. He chucked a cart at one of them as it started to approach them.

'Give me your axe.' Nick called out.

The worm headed straight for Indie who was looking in the opposite direction. The fire woman passed over the axe to Nick.

'Ind! Watch out!' Stephen called out as Nick striked it with the axe.

The worm seemed unaffected by the large chunk that had just been taken from its back. It turned around to Nick and it rose up and spat out brown, slime. Nick ducked and the slime splattered across the wall. Nick striked at the worm again and managed to kill it.

' Right, come on. Here, do your job. Get us out of here.' Nick said to the fire-woman.  
He handed the axe back. The fire-woman jumped down from the counter.

'Run!' She shouted.

Nick headed towards the door. Stephen grabbed Indies arm and pulled her out of the room followed by the fire-woman. Another worm followed them.

They made it to the stairwell, where the air was clear, just as a worm grabbed the fire-woman's ankle.

'Get the door!' Stephen called back as he tightened his grip on Indie's arm. Indie gave him a stern look and he let go. He turned to the fire-woman and noticed the worm.

'No, no, no. Get back.' He shouted as he tried to drag the woman back.

The fire-woman kicked the worm with her free foot as Nick tried to slammed the door close on it. The creature still didn't let go. Nick grabbed the axe and went to strike the worm.

' Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop!' Stephen called out.

Nick paused with the axe still raised. The worm convulsed, and then collapsed. The fire-woman freed herself and moved back.

'It's dead. What happened?' Indie asked.

'I'm not sure. But I think it might be from even further back than we thought. The oxygen in our atmosphere must be like poison to it, so it can't breathe outside the fog. We've got to clear it.' Nick explained.  
He turned to Stephen. 'Get on to Connor. Tell him to think of something.'

Stephen nodded and dialled Connor.

The fire-woman started to tell Nick what had happened and what she had seen, 'They said there was a fire in the server room on the 15th floor. But there wasn't, just this fog. And something glowing.'

'The anomaly.' Nick muttered to himself.

'What?' The woman asked, confused.

'That's a long story. Stick to the stairs, stay out of the fog on your way down.'

' There's still people trapped up there.' The women stated pointing to the ceiling.

'We'll find them.' Indie interrupted. She looked towards her Dad, who nodded in agreement.

Nick handed the axe over to fire-woman and she ran off down the flights of stairs.

* * *

The fog started to seep into the room where the videoconference was taking place. The screen still played the adverts. Shelley and the IT man sat on the floor on the other side of the room.

'We should just make a run for it. We can't just sit here.' Shelley muttered to the man.

' If we go out there… Well, you saw what happened to Terry.' He responded.

' Can't someone just get us out of here? Please…' She grizzled.

* * *

Stephen, Indie and Nick climbed the stairs. Nick's phone rang, it was Jenny, he didn't answer. More fog was seeping onto the stairs, getting thicker by the minute.

' Are you going to answer that?' Indie asked.

Nick looked at her 'It's just Jenny, probably phoning to complain about something.'

'Oh, never mind then.' She smiled in response.

'What do we do now?' Stephen asked.

'Can't go up. The fog's too thick.' Nick confirmed as he looked up to the stairs ahead of him.

'The lift?' Stephen suggested.

The three of them reached the 12th floor and prepared to run to the lift.

Stephen looked down at Indie, 'Tenner says I get there first.'

'Looks like I'm gonna be up a tenner then' She laughed.

'You two are like a pair of kids.' Nick sighed.

They opened the door and Stephen and Indie sprinted over to the lift. Stephen hit the call button, and it started to come down from the 17th floor. The fog was quite thick on this floor.

'Come on, come on, come on!' Stephen muttered impatiently

' Bit competitive?' Indie questioned smirking.

Nick arrived alongside of them just as the lift arrived. As the doors opened a thick cloud of fog floated out. Indie backed up slightly. A worm emerged from the fog and spat at them. All three of them ducked as the slime flew over their heads and splattered across the wall. Nick attempted to strike the worm with the axe but it was knocked from his hand.

'Back to the stairs!' Nick called out as he pushed Indie in front of him.

They both started running, but Stephen became trapped on the other side of the creature. Indie looked back when she reached the door.

'Where's he gone?' She thought aloud.

Nick turned back as he heard Indie's question, he couldn't see him through the fog.

'Stephen?!' He called. There was no reply.


	3. That feeling pt 2- worms

**Part 2 of the last chapter.**

* * *

Both Indie and Nick looked around frantically, trying to see though the thickness of the fog.

'We got to get out of here.' Nick whispered to Indie as he spotted a worm heading towards them.

' He's still in there.' Indie stated continuing to look around.

'We'll go back and look for him as soon as Abby and Connor arrive.' Nick replied as he tugged her out of the door and back to the stairwell.

* * *

Stephen managed to distract the worms by setting an alarm on his watch and then throwing it. The extra time allowed him to prise the lifts doors open. He climbed inside and let the doors shut again. He balanced on a small step.

* * *

Nick waited on the stairs whilst trying to think of a solution to the infestation, whilst Indie paced up and down.

'Indie, will you keep still.' Nick snapped.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up.

'Stephen?' Nick asked cautiously.

Indie's eyes lit up and she stopped pacing to try to listen in on their conversation.

_'Yeah, it's me.'_

'Where are you?' Nick questioned abruptly.

_'It doesn't matter. Listen. The place is infested, so don't come looking for me. I'll find my own way up.'_

* * *

As Stephen hung up the phone he noticed a ladder on the opposite side of the lift shaft. A way out? Maybe?

* * *

Jenny was still in the reception area. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Nick once again. To her surprise he actually picked up._  
_  
'It's me. Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?' She snapped

_' Been a bit busy.'  
_  
' Listen, I'm coming up.'

_'No, no! Don't do that.'  
_  
'I'm tired of this. I want to know what's going on and quite frankly, you can't stop me.'

'_All right, you take the stairs to the 12th floor, and I'll meet you there. Now, don't use the lifts. I'll repeat that for you. Don't use the lifts.'_

'Yeah, fine. Whatever.'

She hung up and started to wander towards the stairs. She paused and looked down to her feet_. _'Twelve flights in heels. Men!'

She turned back on herself and then briskly walked over to empty lifts.

* * *

In the lift shaft, Stephen leapt across the small gap and grabbed onto the ladder. The lift started to go up. Stephen quickly started to climb, trying to out run it. He reached the top of the ladder and looked down, noticing that the lift was still rising. He closed his eyes and pushed himself as far up against the ladder as he could. The lift stopped just as it hit his heels.

* * *

Stairs:

'Jenny's on her way up.' Nick said as he put his phone into his pocket.

Indie rolled her eyes.

'Brilliant' She quietly muttered to herself, in a sarcastic manner.

' What help is she going to be? She's just going to slow us down.' Indie moaned as she slumped against the wall.

'She wasn't planning on listening to the word _no_' Nick responded.  
_  
_' We need to find Stephen.' She sighed.

' Just give it another ten minutes, then we'll go in. Anyway, it was only the other day when you hated his guts?'

Indie just shrugged and tipped her head back on the wall.

'Women, the one thing I don't think I'll ever understand.' Nick huffed.

Indie giggled slightly.

* * *

'Cutter! Cutter?' Jenny's voice came from the corridor behind the door.

Indie and Nick exchanged a look before rushing through the door.

Her calls became more of a scream._  
_  
'Great.' Nick sighed as he looked towards Indie, then at the worm that had hold of Jenny's hair.

' Cutter!' The woman screamed again.

Nick grabbed a samurai sword from the display and sliced through the head of the worm which was gripped onto Jenny's hair.

Indie held her hand out to help Jenny to her feet.

Nick looked at her furiously.

'The next time I say take the stairs, you take the stairs!'

Nick suddenly splattered with slime, as a worm latched itself to his leg. Indie covered her eyes as Jenny grabbed the sword and aimlessly struck the worm, just missing Nick's leg.

'Watch where you're swinging that thing!' Nick gasped as he looked down at his leg.

'Next time I'll leave it to you to get yourself out of trouble!' She shouted.

'Fine! It's not as if I was asking for help.' He yelled back.

Jenny widened her eyes, 'You were doing so well on your own!'

' Everything was fine until you showed up!' Nick snapped.

'Can we leave the arguing till later, before one of those... things, grab one of us again! I mean, my life time dream wasn't to become worm food!' Indie interrupted, obviously becoming distressed.

Nick stood up and stalked off back down the corridor, Indie by his side. Jenny followed him into the stairwell.

* * *

Nick managed to calm his self down as he left the foggy corridor and started walking down the flights of stairs. The three of them walked in silence. For some reason Indie felt as if she couldn't speak when Jenny was around. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that Jenny wasn't Claudia, well, at least she wasn't the same person on the inside.

As they reached the reception area, Nick turned to Jenny.

'You all right?' He asked.

Jenny looked at him, the expression on her face was priceless. 'It's all true. Creatures. Dinosaurs? This is my new job? How?'

Indie couldn't help but snigger slightly, she was hoping for Jenny to flip out but the expression on the womans face was enough to make up for it.

'Later on I'll explain everything I know to you but right now, I've got work to do. And if you can't handle it, you'd best go back downstairs right now.' Nick responded.

Connor and Abby barged through the double doors that lead into the reception area, they carried leaf blowers.

'You two took your time.' Nick called out to the pair.

'You ever been to a garden centre on a Friday afternoon?' Connor responded, with plenty of exaggeration in his voice.

'It was a madhouse.' Abby added.

Nick looked towards the leaf blower 'Leaf blowers, that's a good idea.'

Jenny examined each member of the team, noticing that one was missing.

'Where's Stephen?' She asked.

'He got ...stuck.' Indie replied hesitantly, she didn't actually know what happened to him. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't.

* * *

Stephen prised open another set of lift doors. He climbed his way into another foggy corridor, he followed the corridor along and found himself in an office. Something was in the office, knocking the desks and chairs around. It headed towards Stephen, who clambered upon a desk.  
Two worms rose up from the putrid mist. Stephen grabbed up a biro pen as a weapon, then chucked it away.

* * *

In the videoconference room, the demo ad ended, Mr Nagata appeared back on the screen.

'An impressive presentation, Miss Mitchell. I believe Nagata beer and your company can work together. Congratulations.' The Japanese man announced.

'Thank you, Mr Nagata. Can I call you back?' Shelley smiled nervously.

A worm managed to slide back the door to the room_.  
_  
' Shelley, look out!' The IT man shouted out.

Shelley slammed the laptop lid shut and smashed the worm over the head with it.

* * *

Nick, Indie, Connor, Abby and Jenny headed up towards the conference room. Once they reached the conference room, Nick signaled to Shelley and the IT man.

'Follow me. Whatever you do, stay out of the fog.' Nick ordered as the man and woman approached him.

'What are those things?' Shelley asked, disturbed by what she had witnessed.

'They're worms. They're just a little bit less friendly than the ones in your garden. All right? Come on.' Nick replied.

They left the conference room and the fog closed back in behind them.

* * *

The seven of them reached the stairwell and started going back down to the reception.

' I think we're all right now.' Connor smiled, oblivious to worm-like creature that hung above him.

I the worm leant over from the floor above and engulfed his head. The other six of them turned around to Connor. Panic took over their faces. Nick quickly sliced off the creature's head .

'Get it!' Connors screams were muffled by the decapitated worm head. Indie couldn't help but fall into a heap of laughter on the floor. Nick pulled the head off of Connor, who was covered in a thick saliva.

Connor looked down to the hysterical Indie. 'Glad I entertained you.'

' Are you all right?' Nick asked as a grin spread across his face aswell.

' Yeah. Never been swallowed by a giant worm before, but I suppose it's all a learning experience, isn't it?'

Indie managed to recover her self from her fit of laughter and pulled herself to her feet.  
' It could have been worse.' She giggled.

'Yeah, it could have been a lot worse.' Nick added in a more serious tone.

He handed the worm head back to Connor, and headed back down the stairs. Indie patted him on the back before following.

'You okay?' Abby asked him, with a little more sympathy than the others.

' Fine.' Connor replied shortly.

* * *

They entered back into the reception. Indie sat down on one of the steps.

'Who are you people? What happened up there?' Shelley questioned.

Nick thought quickly on how to answer those questions 'Uh… I'm sorry, I wouldn't know where to start.'

Jenny quickly interrupted, coming up with a more suitable answer to Shelley's question 'Listen. There was a fire, you heard the alarm, you tried to evacuate but got lost in the smoke.'

Shelley looked unconvinced 'But what about those things?'

' What things?' Jenny smiled.

'They killed Terry.'

' If I were you, I'd think really hard about how a story like that is going to sound out there. Just call it our little secret.' Jenny's eyes narrowed at the woman, who then submitted to her.

Shelley walked out of office.

'Harsh.' Indie piped up as she fiddled with her fingernails.

'We don't want this story getting out. Do we?' Jenny responded in an intimidating manner.

Indie looked up at her with dagger eyes.

* * *

Nick, Connor and Abby stood at the desk in reception. They discussed a plan on how to clear the fog and get Stephen out. The plan was to heat the air up so the fog would be pushed out the ventilation system. Abby and Connor headed on up to the server room, where the temperature can be controlled and started on their mission.

Nick walked over to the stairs. Indie stood up as he approached.

'I'm going to find Stephen.' Nick told her.

'I'm coming as well!' Indie smiled.

Nick smiled back and rolled his eyes as he threw a leaf blower over his shoulder. It wasn't long before they were both approached by Jenny.

' Let me help. I want to do something.'

Indie looked at Jenny shocked. Indie thought Jenny would be the last person to offer help after her experiences already with the worms. Maybe Jenny wasn't that different from Claudia after all?

'Okay. I want you to go and bully a few traumatized bystanders, and then I want you to come up with some spin to just smooth this all away.' Nick sounded sharp as he said this.

'You don't approve of me, do you?' Jenny asked.

'No, I used to think you were really something, but you're not that person.' He retaliated.

'Am I supposed to understand that?'

'No, I guess not.'

Indie looked between them and sighed. 'Dad...'

Nick looked at Jenny and then to Indie before taking his phone out and ringing Stephen.

_' Cutter, hi. I'm on the 13th floor, don't know exactly where.'_

'What are you waiting for? Come down.' Nick asked.

_' Yeah, a bit of a problem with that. Leave it with me.'_ Stephen replied before hanging up.

* * *

Abby and Connor climbed the stairs. They reached the 14th floor. The corridor was starting to become foggy. Connor looked up and spotted a ventilation shaft, to which both him and Abby climbed into. They crawled through the ventilation shafts, working out where they are going by a map.

* * *

Jenny joined Indie and Nick and started to climb the stairs.

' I'm impressed. After everything Stephen's done to you both, you're still willing to risk your life for him.' Jenny stated.

Indie held her breath and looked to the floor.

' Meaning what?' Nick asked bluntly.

' Lester asked me to assess anything that might interfere with the team's efficiency. I thought Stephen's affair with Helen would have come into that category.'

Indie sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did it have to be brought back up constantly?

'So, he sent you here to spy on us?' Nick queried.

'I prefer to call it management appraisal.' Jenny corrected.

'And you think that we should leave him up there to die just because of what happened?' Indie questioned.

' Some people would.' Jenny responded.

'Yeah, well. He's saved me from death more than once so I'm going to do the same back. ' Indie continued to walk ahead of them.

Nick looked at Jenny 'Whatever problems I've got with Stephen, I can sort them out for myself.'

Jenny looked at them both and raised an eyebrow as they both turned their backs on her. She called out to Nick, 'Cutter, you're the team leader, we can't afford to lose you. Now, the most sensible thing would be to let Stephen fend for himself.'

'Yeah, yeah. You're right. Now, are you coming? Or are you going to stay down here and be sensible?' Nick replied.

'You said you wanted to help. So are you?' Indie asked as she leant over the banister.

* * *

Abby dropped from the ventilation shaft into the server room and took a look at the machines. Connor stuck his head out of the shaft.

'Abby, I think that's the one. That's the aircon, yeah.'

Abby opened the door to the controls and heated up the temperature.

'That's enough. Come back.' Connor called out.

Abby wandered back over to the ventilation shaft. She was about to climb back in, when a worm appeared in the doorway.

'Worm.' Connor warned.

Abby turned around and kicked the worm to the floor, knocking it out. It gave her just enough time to get back into the ventilation shaft.

* * *

Nick , Indie and Jenny arrived in the office where Stephen had fought the worms.

'You took your time.' Stephen commented as he walked away from the worm, that he had just pinned to a water dispenser.

'Well, you did run off on your own.' Nick responded.

'Were you scared?' Indie teased.

Stephen was about to reply back with a snide comment but Jenny got there first, with something slightly more important.

' The fog's lifting.' She noticed.

'It's working.' Nick smiled.

As the fog started to clear, the worms suffocated. As they died, their bodies started to inflate.

Indie looked down at one. 'Ew. What's it doing?'

' Must be the heat.' Nick shrugged

'They're expanding.' Jenny stated.

One by one the worms exploded, sending gore everywhere, as well as baby worms, which attached themselves to the four of them like leeches.

Indie pulled one off and held it in her fist.

'Nawh, ain't it cute.' She said sarcastically, wiggling it slightly.

' God! They're spawning. They're not biting, they're burrowing. They're trying to find a new host. Don't let them break the skin. Got to find something to bring the temperature down.' Nick warned.

Indie immediately dropped the juvenile worm on the floor and started to pull the others off of her.

' It will take too long.' Stephen added.

' Anybody got a lighter?' Nick asked as he stood on a desk.

Nick stood onto one of the desks. Jenny rummaged through her bag then handed him a cigarette lighter. He lit it and held it up to a sprinkler. The sprinkler system went off. The water washed rest of the baby worms off of each of their bodies.

Nick turned around to Jenny 'Claudia, are you all right?'

' Don't call me Claudia. And I'm fine.' She shrieked before storming off.

Nick followed her out.

* * *

Indie wandered over to the photo-copier, bending down and picking up one of the loose pieces of paper that was on the floor. She turned around and sat on top one of the desks.

'Umm?' She giggled as she showed Stephen the photo-copied picture of a worms head.

Stephen wandered over to her.

'Thought they'd make good souvenirs.' He responded as a joke.

'Yeah, well, I think Connor got the best souvenir. An actual worm head.' She laughed.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, 'I'm not even going to ask.'

Indie wiped away some of the water droplets away from her face.

'You're soaked.' Stephen stated as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

Indie nudged him playfully in the chest. 'So are you.'

He responded with that flirtatious smile he always did, that one which made most girls just fall for him instantly. Indie looked up at him as he tucked her hair behind her ears, like he used to. Even though she tried her best not to, she too, found herself falling for him once again.

*No! I must stay strong. I don't need him.* She silently told her herself over and over.

'Don't do that.' She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

'Do what?' He smirked.

Indie stood up and moved away from him before turning back round to face him, raising an eyebrow and smiling. 'You know exactly what. Friends, remember?'

The smirk on Stephens face remained as his eyes followed her as she exited the room.

* * *

Abby's flat:

'Nice cup of tea. Here we are.' Connor chirped as he walked into the living room with three mugs of tea, that he carried on a tray.

' Aw, ta Con.' Indie gasped as she took one of the cups from the tray.

'Are you staying over tonight?' Abby asked.

'Um no, not tonight. Thought I might spend some time with my Dad.' Indie replied as she took a sip from her cup.

Abby smiled and nodded.

Connor put the tray down onto the coffee table before saying a few words. 'I just want to say, guys, I think you did really well today.'

'I think you did really well, too. You did good.' Abby added.

'Yeah, we all did pretty good today. None of us died, which is a bonus.' Indie smiled

Connor laughed 'High five to us.'

The three of them did a group high-five, before Caroline arrived up the stairs.

Both Abby and Indie rolled their eyes as she wandered into the flat.

' Hello! The door was open. I think I left my mobile here earlier.' The woman smiled.

She headed to the back of the room and picking up her mobile that was laid on the couch.

'Oh! That's a relief. I've been looking for it all day. I wouldn't want to miss your call.' She smiled looking towards Connor.

'That's weird, because all day I've been fretting about… You know what, it doesn't even matter. Do you fancy a drink? Like, not a cup of tea, obviously. Like, a proper drink. You know, somewhere, out there.' He responded

Connor and Caroline headed back towards the stairs.

'Oh, why don't you join us, Abby and -?' She asked flicking her finger at Indie.

Abby turned to look at Indie, who was chewing on the inside of her mouth and scowling.

' Um, no, we're fine.' Abby responded, slowly turning to face Caroline.

Caroline and Connor resumed to walk down the stairs.

'I don't trust her...' Abby sighed to Indie as she heard the front door close.

'Hmmm, no.' Indie responded.


	4. Farm talk

Fallowfield farm.

The morning started early, around 5am to be precise. It was the peak of summer now, it was better to get all the hard labor done before midday came and the air became warm.

'Kevin, a few fence posts are down in the far cow paddock.' The farmer pointed to the farm hand who had just arrived. Kevin was in his mid twenties and looked fairly unkept, he had scruffy, dark blonde hair that came down just past his ears and dull blue eyes.

'Alright Trevor, I'll be on me way to that now.' Kevin replied as he pulled on a welly boot.

Kevin walked over to a motor quad that was parked in a small wooden shelter. He attached it onto a small trailer and drove the quad out of the shelter and over to a barn; that was used for storage. He jumped off of the quad and went to unlock the barn, only to find the barn doors were already wide open. He stood in front of the doors and stared at them in a state of confusion, his mouth open slightly. The sky was still quite dark, he pulled out a small torch from his jean pocket and shone it into the barn.

'Hello?' He called out.

The was no reply. Kevin shrugged to himself and went on to collect his equipment. He left the barn without noticing a yellow glow coming from one of the stables from around the corner.

* * *

Nicks house

Indie wandered into Nick's bedroom. She looked over him, he was sound asleep. She gently shook his shoulder and slowly he began to stir.

'Why are you up so early?' Nick groaned.

'Abby said she can give me a kick boxing lesson.' Indie replied with a smile.

He looked up at her unamused. 'It's half past five in the morning.'

'I know. She said I can have an hour lesson from six to seven as she's got a yoga session at eight, so I thought I'd wake you up just to let you know.' She responded cheerfully.

Since coming back she was learning new things every day and she was quite enjoying that. When Abby gave her the chance to learn self-defense she was over the moon, it was exciting, energetic and may come in useful.

'Alright. Turn the light of as you leave the room.' Nick sighed as he rolled over.

Indie rolled her eyes and flicked off the light before leaving the house.

* * *

Fallowfield farm

As Kevin arrived at the paddock one of the Cows approached him. It was limping with a large slash across its back leg. Kevin looked over the hill. There were a few more cows grazing on top of it. Kevin pulled out his radio control to warn the Farmer.

'Trevor, one of the Cows are hurt. It's cut its leg.'

_'Use your brain Kevin. The fence is down and that Cow's injured, what does that tell you?'_

'I don't know, Trevor.'

The farmer sighed down the hand piece. _'Kevin. That was probably the cow that pulled the fence down. All she done is caught herself. She'll be good in a couple days.'_

'Oh alright, I'll go and fix that fence now.' Kevin put the radio control back into the pocket of his coat.

He looked at the cow and patted it on the head, before jumping the gate and walking up the field to try to find the fallen fence.

The field was one of the biggest on the farm and it backed onto a large woodland area, not the size of a forest. Kevin stopped at the top of the hill to catch his breath. As he looked up he noticed around six cows laid on the ground, dead. He dropped his equipment and ran down to the closest corpse, crouching down next to it.

'Poor little guys.' He sighed.

The cows rib cage was pried open and the flesh had been cleanly torn off. There was a blood trail that lead to the next dead cow and then to the next and so on. Kevin straightened himself up and wandered over to the back of the field, where he noticed the fence had been pulled down. It was where the woods met the farm where the fence was broke. Kevin shined his torch into the trees.

'Hmmm. Summut ain't right 'ere' He muttered to him self.

He turned back around to face the cows and then pulled his radio control back out.

' Um Trevor?-' Kevin didn't finish his sentence, he heard a low grumble from with in the trees.

He turned around.

_'Kevin?_' The farmer called out down the radio

'Uhh...' Before Kevin had time to say anything else something came out from the trees and lunged at him. He threw the radio across the floor as he quickly tried to run. He was too slow. He screamed as the creature savaged him.

_'Kevin? Are you alright?... Kevin? Right I'm coming up!'_

* * *

Abby's flat.

'One kick, two kick, three- aim higher!' Abby instructed.

Indie lashed out at the red punch bag with her feet, before stopping and falling back onto a bean bag.

'I can't! My leg won't go any higher...' She puffed.

'It will, you're bending your knee and foot as you kick. Your hip to knee and knee to toes need to be straight.' Abby explained.

'That would hurt your toes?' Indie pointed out.

'If you kick with the inside of your leg or foot it doesn't affect your toes at all, look watch me.' Abby responded before starting her demonstration.

Indie sighed and removed herself from the bean bag and sat next to Connor on the couch. Connor was up to his usual business, video games.

'You're doing better than me.' Connor muttered to her.

Indie giggled quite loudly.

'Pass me a controller.' She smiled pointing at the spare remote on the arm of the couch.

Connor passed it over to her.

'I'm guessing you've had enough for today?' Abby asked.

'Yeah, I'll try again soon, when my legs are... less bendy. Connor shoot!' Indie replied, already completely engrossed in the game.

Abby raised her eyebrows at both of them. ' Right, I'm going up for a shower.'

Just as she headed towards the bath room Indies phone started to ring.

'Connor, pause the game please, it's my Dad.' She sighed before, answering.

' Hey Dad.' She chirped down the phone.

' Listen we've got another creature attack, I need you, Abby and Connor at the ARC as soon as possible.'

'Alright, I'll tell them. Bye.'

Indie put the phone into the pocket of her denim shorts.

'We've got another creature to visit' She announced as she headed off towards the door.

Abby rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut and grabbed her keys. Connor turned the TV off and joined them both as they left the flat.

* * *

ARC.

Indie, Abby and Connor ran through the corridors trying their best not to run into anyone. As they ran in to the center of the ARC, Nick, Stephen and Jenny were already stood waiting. Indie barged through the double doors and jumped onto Stephen's back, not realizing that Lester was also there, waiting in front of them. She quickly let herself drop to the floor once she realized he was stood there. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, looking far too formal, like usual.

He raised his eyebrows at her and then sighed. 'Interesting entrance.'

Indie decided it would be best not to respond. Abby and Connor joined them seconds after.

'Anyway, we have an attack, that has happened on a farm about an hour away. Apparently the farmer sent his farm-hand out earlier this morning to fix a fence and then he found him about an hour ago, ripped to shreds, as he put it.' Lester explained.

'Do we have any details on this creature?' Nick asked.

'Apart from the fact that it is a savage predator that has killed one human and some live-stock. No.' Lester responded.

No matter what he said, Lester always managed to sound sarcastic. Even if he was being serious.

'Why do we never get any nice plating eating creatures come through?' Indie sighed.

'Don't just stand here and complain, go and sort it out. Go on, go.' Lester said shooing them away with his hand.

* * *

Fallowfield farm

The team jumped out of the cars slamming the doors behind them.

'You know, I'd really like Lester to come out and help us one day.' Indie suggested.

'That won't happen.' Nick responded as he glanced around the many fields in front of him.

'Yeah but it should though...' She muttered.

Connor was listening in on their conversation and decided to add his thoughts on the subject, 'Lester fighting a Dinosaur, mint!'

Indie laughed at the thought and even Nick smiled when it was mentioned.

Indie looked around and noticed that Jenny wasn't with them.

'Dad? Where's Jenny?' She asked cautiously.

'Straight on task and off to find the farmer.' Nick replied as he tried to locate the cow field by squinting his eyes as he scanned the hills of fields in front of him.

Indie nodded and then walked around the back of the car, to where Abby and Stephen were preparing tranquilizers.

'This place is huge!' She exclaimed as she approached them.

' Meaning more places for it to hide...' Abby sighed.

Indie watched them both as they inserted various sized darts into bags and some into guns.

'Do you know how big the creature is?' Indie asked curiously.

When it came to the dosage of anesthetic, Indie noticed that both Abby and Stephen seemed to know what they were doing.

'No. Not a clue. I imagine that it's big, judging by what we've been told.' Stephen responded as he closed the lid down on one of the gun cases.

'As soon as Connor gets that Anomaly detector running, hopefully we can get to the anomalies before the creatures get out and then we don't have to guess dosage.' Abby added.

It wasn't long before Connor had joined them at the boot of the car. He opened his mouth, the question that was about to come out was very predictable, so predictable in fact, that he didn't even have chance to ask it before he got his answer.

'No!' The three of them raised their voices at him.

Connor shut his mouth and stared at the three of them unsure of what to say next. Indie saw his face and giggled before running over to him and hugging him.

'We only say no for the safety of everyone. I'm not trusted either.' She happily chirped before skipping back of over to Nick.

Connor looked at Abby and Stephen.

'She's nuts!' He laughed.

* * *

Fallowfield farm-house:

The six of them stood in the living area, around the Farmer; Trevor Clyde, as he voiced his experience.

'So what exactly happened Mr Clyde?' Jenny asked as she sat down on a chair opposite the alarmed man.

'Well, Kevin was my farm hand, he's worked 'ere since he was only a lad. He arrived this mornin' at the usual time and I told em that there was a few posts down in the cows field. I knew it was broke as I had a call late last night about a cow of mine roaming around in the woods. I told em that I'd get it sorted first thing in the morning.-' The farmer started before being interrupted.

The farmers country accent was strong. It began to irritate Nick slightly.

'Can we get to the point.' He demanded.

The farmer gave him a look before continuing, 'Well, I sent him out to fix the fence. He called me and told me about a cow that was injured. I told em that it was probably the cow that got out. It wasn't long after that he called me again. He said me name in a concerned way and then he said nothin' else, it went all crackly so I called his name and I got no answer. Then there was all this screaming and I thought, this ain't right. I told him I was on me way up. When I got there he was just laid on the floor, his body was in a right state, like something tried to eat him.'

'Hmmm...was there anything else you saw, that may have come across strange?' Jenny asked sounding far to formal.

'Ah yes, there was. A load of me cows were also dead. It really wasn't a nice sight. I ain't gonna sleep well for a long time.' Trevor added.

'Don't worry Mr Clyde, we'll sort out counseling sessions for you. Was there anything else that looked out of place?' Jenny smiled.

'No, ma'am. Not that I could see, why?' Trevor asked hesitantly.

'No reason.' Jenny smiled before looking over to one of the forensics.

'Excuse me, could you show my colleagues to the body.' She called out.

* * *

Back garden of the farm-house:

Indie stood back. One thing she couldn't stand was to see a dead body of a human, especially one that had been severely savaged by an unknown creature.

Nick looked the body over in detail, Stephen was stood by his side along with Jenny and Abby.

'Right, I've seen enough, zip it up.' Nick nodded towards one of the forensics who then zipped the body up.

'What ever this animal is, it is a ruthless predator, even the bones have deep scratches in.' Stephen said quietly as the four of them walked away from the corpse.

'and unless there are more than one, then the creature is of a fair size to cause so this amount of damage...' Abby added.

'Right, we need to search for the anomaly. Apparently there is a woodland area behind the field of the incident. The anomaly would probably be in there so we search there first.' Nick explained.

'Brilliant. I thought giant worms were bad enough.' Jenny sighed as she walked back into the house.

Stephen approached Indie, who was sat on the steps that lead from the decking to the grass.

'Is it bad?' She asked as she saw him approach.

'It doesn't look particularly friendly, what ever the creature is.' He smiled back at her.

'Don't know why you're smiling. This thing could be watching us right now, stalking us, waiting to pounce... and you seem happy about it.' She narrowed her eyes at him with a very slight smile on her face.

'But it isn't. If it was, you would know, you could sense it because that's how you've survived all these years, by using your natural instincts.' Stephen responded.

'If it's one of those future predators, I would have no idea.' She contradicted, sounding quite sure of herself.

'I think we're safe on that one. The wounds are different to those made of a future predator. Come on, I think your Dad wants us to look for the anomaly.' He reassured her as he pulled her up to her feet.

Indie had told him before that the future predator was the creature she feared most. Not only because of its immense power but for the fact she could not sense it being there. It was to quiet, to quick.

* * *

The creature, a Postosuchus stood upon a slight hill, that was about 500 yards away from the house. It looked down on the team before letting out low snarl and walking off. None could see the creature due to small cluster of over grown thorn hedges that were located in front of it.

* * *

By the car:

'Okay, we still don't know much about this creature. We know it's predatory and ruthless and will kill just for the sake of it. There is a woodland area behind the cow field, I imagine the anomaly would be in there judging by where the attacks happened.' Nick looked up to make sure everyone was listening before continuing.

'Stephen, Abby and Connor you come with me to search the woods. Jenny, I want you to talk to the Farmer and then take him to some sort of counseling session, keep him busy until I say it's safe for him to come back. Indie I want you to stay back here, there's a public walk path that runs through the farm, I need you to tell any walkers that animals are running loose and they've shut the path in the mean time. We can't risk the publics lives.' Nick explained.

Indie looked at him unsure, 'You want me to stay here on my own?'

'The creature knows it's source of food is where the live stock is. The live stock are out on the hills, it has no reason to come up to these parts of the farm. You're safe up here. Most walkers will cut through where the barns are and head out to the fields from there so if you sit and wait next to the barns then that will be great.' Nick smiled.

She glanced around to the others, trying to read their faces on the situation. Nothing, reading people's facing wasn't something she had mastered yet.

'Come on, we'll take the cars up so put all the guns in the back.' Nick added as he turned to the others.

Jenny nodded and walked off towards the farm house, whilst Abby and Connor jumped into the car.

Indie stood still, looking slightly lost. When she was the others she felt safe but on her own... no, that wasn't a good feeling.

As Stephen walked up to her he squeezed her shoulder, 'You'll be fine, ring me if you've got any problems.'

She nodded as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Barns:

Indie stood next to the barn door, leaning on it slightly. The farm was empty. It didn't take long before her nerves began to calm. She looked up to the sky, it was blue. Only two or three clouds floated through the air. The only sounds were from the bees that flew around the flowered bushes. It was tranquil, she felt relaxed, she finally had the chance to think everything through.

* * *

Cow field/ woods:

Nick stepped out of the car and looked around and down at the many dead cows that were scattered around the bottom half of the field.

'Aww, poor fellas.' Abby sighed as she too spotted them.

'Stephen, check the fencing at the back.' Nick called out.

Stephen walked over and inspected the broken fence carefully. Nick joined him shortly after.

'This fence has been smashed through, with some force judging by the splinters on the floor.' Stephen confirmed.

'So it's a singular creature then.' Nick stated.

'Guys I need more information to be able to identify the creature. A foot print would be nice!' Connor called out from the car.

'The ground's to hard for any foot prints to be made.' Stephen responded as both him and Nick walked back over to the car.

'We're going to have to go into the woods and hope for the best. It's one predatory, creature that is portraying itself to be a ruthless killer. It's enough to go by, to know we probably need quite a high dosage of anesthetic.' Nick explained.

The four of them agreed to head on into the woods.

* * *

Barns:

Indie sat cross-legged on the concrete floor outside the barns. No one had used the path all day. It had been nice to be on her own for a short while but after a few hours, her own company began to bore her. She thought back to 7 months ago when she was in Jurassic. How did she entertain herself back then? Ah, yes, she'd go out and explore.

The temptation became too much. She got herself to her feet and cautiously walked over towards the barn that was opposite her. It was locked. She stood back and looked on the floor around her. She sighed when she couldn't find anything. She ran her hand through her hair... a hair grip! She removed it from her hair and managed to pick the lock with it.

She entered the barn and started to browse through the various equipment. She put her mobile onto a hay bale as she rummaged through the forks and brooms. It wasn't exactly her idea of a good time but it was better than sitting on the ground for another few hours. She came across a small kitchen knife that was balanced on a small ledge behind the various forks and broom. She picked it up, it was slightly rusted and had obviously been there a while.

'Hmm, might come in handy at some point.' She muttered to herself.

She looked around to make sure no one could see before stuffing it into the front pocket of her shorts. As she turned around she noticed a glow coming from one of the old stables. Curious, Indie crept around there and peered into the old stable. There it was, shining bright like usual, the anomaly. Indie gasped.

She backed away from the stable and slowly and quietly walked over to the hay bale where she left her phone. She didn't get to her phone before an uncomfortable feeling ran through her body. That feeling of not being alone, the presence of something else was near by. She took a step forwards, the floor panel creaked. Its head peered around the corner, looking directly at her. Indie backed away slowly.

* * *

Woods:

Nick looked over to Connor. 'Any magnetic change?'

'Nope, nothing.' Connor responded.

Stephen leant against a tree.

'There's nothing here, Cutter.' He sighed.

'The anomaly might have closed.' Abby suggested.

'Even if the anomaly has closed, the creature is going to be near by. There's shelter and a good food source here.' Nick nodded before continuing to search.

'This creature is a large predator, if it were here surely we would have found some sort of sign by now?' Stephen raised his eye brow.

'What are you suggesting?' Nick asked.

'That it might not be here, on the farm nor the woods.' He responded.

Nick squinted as he looked through the mass of trees, 'What's beyond the woodland area?'

'I think I heard Jenny say something about some land that's owned by the council.' Connor answered.

'Okay, I'll just warn Indie that we're leaving the farm and then we'll head over there.' Nick removed his mobile from his pocket and dialed her number, then waited.

'She's not picking up.' He sighed.

'Look, if you, Abby and Connor set off, I'll go back and warn her and then catch up.' Stephen suggested.

'Alright, take this just incase.' Nick replied as he tossed over a tranquilizer gun.

* * *

Barn:

The creature barged its way through the barn door and began to stalk Indie. Her slow steps back became quicker all of a sudden. The quicker she moved, the quicker the Postosuchus did too. Indie quickly turned around and ran through the barn, the predator chased after her. She came to where the machinery was kept. A large tractor was parked in the furthest corner. Indie ran over to it and lodged herself between the tractor and the wall, she fell to the floor as she threw herself into the small space. The predators teeth came snapping at her. It couldn't quite reach. It used its weight to attempt to barge the large vehicle out of the way.

Indie panicked, she managed to sit herself up. A thought suddenly came to her mind. The old knife that she had put in her pocket. She pulled it out and held it up to the creature.

'Stay back!' She trembled.

Realizing that the Postosuchus wasn't giving in to her threat, she hurled the knife aimlessly, in hope it would strike the animal. It hit the creatures front leg before bouncing off. Still, this animal was relentless, the knife only angered it. Indie resorted to curling up against the wall and just hoping that the predator would become bored and find an easier meal.

* * *

Stephen wandered onto the main yard.

'Indie?' He called out.

There was no reply. He looked around, confused.

'Where did you go...' He muttered under his breath as he continued to walk around.

He reached the set of barns. He looked to the floor, one of her hair pins laid there. He sighed before looking round at each of the barns. He could hear a noise coming from the barn behind him, lots of clanging. Stephen loaded his gun for precaution and entered through the barn doors, that were left unlocked. As he entered the barn the noises became more real and far less distant. Growling could also be heard.

He quickly made his way around to where the noise was coming from.

As he approached the corner he came to a halt and double checked the gun before he ended up causing his own death. He peered around the corner. There it was. It was trying to get to something beside the old tractor. Stephen quietly moved closer and took aim, the dart hit the animal along its spine. He remained still as the animal gradually became unbalanced and then crashed to the floor.

Stephen straightened up and wandered over to the creature, to check if it was fully unconscious. It was, luckily. His eyes were then drawn to what it was trying to get at, beside the tractor. Indie had herself pinned to side of the large wheel, trembling.

Stephen grabbed her hands and pulled her out, sitting her down beside him on the floor. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and looked at her directly in the eyes.

'Ind, calm down. Listen to me.'

It was no use, his words didn't even go in. She was in such a state, her face was pale, her hands were cold and shaking. He couldn't think of anything else to do that would get her to focus so he closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. She stopped trembling. He expected her to push him off, but she didn't. He pulled away to give her the chance. She looked up at him, the fear was still in her eyes. Stephen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

'Where's your phone, we've been trying to ring you.' He said quietly to her.

Indie pulled away slightly.

'I left it on the hay by the equipment when I noticed the anomaly.'

'The anomaly, it's in here?'

'Yeah, inside the old stable near the front. Are there any more of those things?' Indie asked still pointing towards the old stable.

'The whole farm has now been searched and unless your Dads found one since I've been gone then yeah, that's the only one.'

Indie stood up and walked over to the hay bale that she left her phone on.

* * *

Barns:

Nick, Abby and Connor drove back to the main farm and inspected the unconscious predator with Indie and Stephen.

'Okay, we were both wrong. The creature only came back to the barns because it wanted to go home. Its body is very stream-line suggesting that it's used to being in water, there's no water here so it was on its way back through the anomaly' Nick started to explain.

'It then saw Indie and thought of her as an easy snack.' Stephen added.

'Connor, what was it you said the creature was?' Nick asked.

'It looks similar to a Gorgonopsid.' Abby added.

'A Postosuchus, early ancestor of the Crocodile.' Connor confirmed.

Nick gave a short response, 'Exactly.'

Indie walked out of the barn doors to stand outside, Abby followed her out.

'You okay?'

'Um yeah, just a bit shaken...' Indie smiled.

'Good job Stephen got there when he did, really. You fancy coming back for a coffee later?' Abby smiled sympathetically.

'Yeah, why not.' She replied.

Abby walked back into the barn. Indie peered around the doors and watched as the older girl joined the rest of them. She then glanced over to Stephen and sighed. She really was determined not to let herself fall for him.

Indie re-joined them after a few minutes. She approached them with a cheery smile.

'So what's the plan then?'

Nick looked around to her, this was probably the third time he had to explain it.

'We'll give it another small dose of anesthetic so he doesn't wake up in the middle of everything. Then we'll move him into the old stable with the anomaly, close the top and bottom door and then when he wakes up, he should wander back through with no problems.'

Everyone began to walk off back towards the car to collect more equipment. Indie tugged on Stephens shirt to get him to wait behind. She waited for everyone to leave the barn before talking.

She looked up at him guiltily 'That only happened because I was scared. I didn't want you to think that...yeah, it shouldn't have happened.'

'You didn't exactly make any effort to pull away.'

'I already said, I was scared, not thinking.' Inside, it killed her as she turned him down. She did like him, maybe a little more than she should. The problem was that she didn't trust him.

He gave her a slight nod before turning his back on her and walking off, to catch up with the others.

* * *

At the cars:

Everyone were straight on task. Guns were unpacked and loaded up.

'What we using?' Abby called out.

'Ketamine.' Nick responded.

Indie stood around and watched as everyone rushed around.

'Can I help with anything?' She asked eagerly.

'Ehh, no, I think we're good.' Nick smiled.

Connor wandered over and stood by Indie, 'One day we'll be doing that. They can't say no forever.'

Indie laughed. He always seemed so hopeful and full of promise.

'Right we ready to go?' Stephen asked as he closed the empty gun case.

'Yep. Come on.' Nice called out.

* * *

Barns:

The Postosuchus was transferred into the old stable. The anomaly was still shining strong.

'I doubt we have long, the anomaly has been here since the early hours of the morning.' Nick hurried everyone along.

Stephen removed the sheet from the creature's head and left the stable. Connor and Indie closed both the top and bottom doors behind him, locking them shut.

They waited. After around half an hour thumps could be heard from behind the wooden doors.

'It's waking up.' Abby stated.

They could hear quiet grumbles and a few more thuds before everything went silent. The glow that seeped through the gaps beneath the bottom door started to flicker before disappearing.

'The anomalies closed.' Connor confirmed as he held out his compass.

'I hope to god that thing has gone back through.' Nick sighed.

Indie looked up to the roof. The top of the stable was only around eight foot. She looked over to Connor.

'Get down a minute.'

Connor looked at her confused. 'What?'

'Just get down.'

Connor did as he was told and crouched down. Indie walked over to him and climbed onto his knees and then scrambled onto his shoulders. The rest of the team looked at her puzzled, except for Nick who smiled as he realized what she was doing.

'Now stand up.' She ordered.

Connor stood up, 'What next do you want me to beg and roll over?'

'Nah, you're alright.' She smiled

She grabbed the wooden frame and leant over it so she could see the inside of the stable. She smiled.

'Connor put me down.' She said cheerfully.

She dusted herself down and looked up to the rest of them.

'It's gone.' She chirped

Nick chuckled. She never seized to amaze him, how she seemed so casual about everything. It was something she got from her Mother.

'Right, I better call Clau-Jenny and tell her that we're done' Nick nodded as he rummaged through his pockets for his mobile.

* * *

By the cars:

Nick and Stephen were talking to Jenny about various subjects concerning the day, Connor was packing away his laptop and Indie waited beside the car with Abby.

'I tell you what, again, I think we did alright today.' Indie laughed.

'Yeah. Now how about that coffee?' Abby smiled.

'Oh, I could do with a drink.' Indie responded.

'And me.' Connor added as he approached them.

'Aren't you meeting up with Caroline?' Abby reminded him.

He looked down at his watch. 'Half an hour... Oh no, I got half an hour before I'm meant to be meeting her.'

'Better get a move on then. Come on.' Abby sighed as she linked arms with them both.

As they headed off towards the car Indie looked over her shoulder at Stephen. He looked back, it was obvious that what she said displeased him. She looked away awkwardly. What made her feel worse was that she lied to him. Maybe they were just as bad as each other when it came to the truth?

* * *

industrial warehouses.

Helen sat in a car outside an old industrial building. The place was derelict, it was almost too quite, too empty. It seemed perfect. She peered out of the car window at the large building before taking her mobile from the dashboard and making a phone call.

' I'm outside now, it seems empty but I'll get it checked. If the place has been abandoned, it would ideal.' She said quietly.

Her eyes still glancing around to make sure she wasn't in sight of anyone as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone.

_'Brilliant. I have a few creatures already but where they are isn't large enough to contain anymore.' _The man on the other end of the phone responded.

'This is big. If this doesn't go to plan then you will be in trouble, these creatures are dangerous predators, all of them.' She continued.

_'Yes, I know, this is why I am taking all safety precautions seriously.' _The man explained.

Helen sighed. 'We need someone to take the blame for this, other than you. Nick won't fall for it otherwise. It needs to be someone who has some sort of knowledge of the anomalies. Someone who's close to the team.' Helen narrowed her eyes as she said this. Planning, planning who her victim was going to be.

_'The main idea of this is to dispose of James Lester, he is a perfect fit.'_ The man suggested.

Helen was about to agree when a thought crossed her mind... There was one person, a girl. In Helen's eyes she had taken everything away from her since she had returned, she had taken Nick, she had taken Stephen and although Helen thought she sorted that out it was still clear that he was going to try to get her back, so why not have her take a part of the blame? Then nobody would trust her and she would get to feel how her Mother feels.

'Why not put part of the blame on someone else?' Helen suggested.

_'Who are you thinking of?'_ The man asked.

' Indie Cutter_._' She replied.

_'Isn't she your daughter?' _The man had a wary and confused tone to his voice.

'Yes, which is why she will not get hurt physically during this. Just emotionally. She needs to be put in her place. Nick and the others trust her to much.'

_'Okay. It can work but how will you bring her into the situation?'_

'It will work. I'll think of something.' She reassured

_'Alright, just make sure it does work.'_

'Have no worries. Another thing, actually. I'd see it see this as a payment for my help to you. I will only be a part of this if you promise me one thing.'

_'and what is that?'_

' Neither Nick or Indie get physically harmed during this.' She said sternly.

_'Fine._'

Helen hung up the phone and smiled deviously before putting down the hand brake and driving off.

* * *

**Some asked for me to add a few of my own episodes to the story so here is one. Hope you liked it. :) Sorry it wasn't split but again, I couldn't find a suitable place to split it.**


	5. Indie's diary - A confusing life

**AN: The things in italics are meant to have been written by Indie. Please remember that as you read it.**

* * *

Nicks house

Indie closed the front door behind her as she removed her white, high-top trainers. After a day of business the soft carpet felt nice on the soles of her feet. Nick poked his head around the corner.

'You've been gone a while?' He questioned curiously.

'Yeah, I did say I was going round Abby's for a coffee after.' She responded as she untied her hair and let it fall.

Nick raised his eye brows as she looked back up, 'Must of been a large mug of coffee...'

'Oh, okay, I ended up playing video games with Connor.' She admitted before a confused look came across her face. 'Why? Has something happened whilst I've been out?'

She entered the living room, Nick sat down on the couch and picked up the paper that had been positioned on the edge of the mahogany coffee table.

Nick shook his head, 'No, nothing.' then turned over to the first page on the news paper.

Indie's face turned back to neutral, 'Oh.'

She span around on her heel and was about go up to her room when Nick called her name, stopping her in her tracks.

'Indie.' He said in a questioning voice.

Indie turned back around and gave him an uncomfortable look. Why was he acting strange? Had Stephen told him anything?

'You and Connor, seem to be getting on quite well.' He stated.

'We've got on well since I came back and joined the team.' She replied in a flat tone.

'It just came across my mind that maybe, you and him-' Nick didn't have time to finish his sentence before Indie made everything perfectly clear on the subject that was about to be brought up.

'What?! Ew. No! We're friends! In my mind friends stay as friends.' She quickly turned around and left the room, running up the stairs.

She could hear her Dad's chuckles from on top of the landing. She entered into her room, shutting the door behind her and started on her original plans for the evening. Her diary.

She sat down at her desk, unlocked the small book, plucked a pen from her case and began to write.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_The last couple of weeks have been busy so I haven't had time to write in here. Lets just say things have been, um, very interesting? All sorts have been going on and not all of it has been bad, for a change!_

_One thing is quite minor but I thought I might include it. Video games! I need to get some. For someone who has never played them before, I'd say I'm quite good! Me and Connor actually make quite a good team on them, especially on Assassin's Creed! We're amazing! I've also started taking kick boxing lessons from Abby. It's so much hard work and effort. My legs aren't straight enough and it makes it a weakness apparently? I will learn and master it though! I won't give up until I do!_

_Anyway to the more interesting stuff. We still can't find where Claudia has gone? She's nowhere to be found. As far as me and my Dad are aware, she doesn't exist at the moment. Well that's what we thought. After the whole raptor incident we went back to the 'ARC' to find out that Lester had employed a PR person, what ever that does? Anyway, when we got to see her, she was identical to Claudia (just with a lot more make-up and expensive clothes). I was well confused, Claudia was meant to have that Oliver Leeks job, not be a PR person!? She was certain though that her name was Jenny and not Claudia, it's caused a few arguments between her and my Dad, already. Sadly, her personality isn't anything like Claudia's. Claudia was nice and understanding. Jenny is a snob and slows us down. I don't like her at the minute but then again, I didn't like Claudia much to start with so maybe I'll have a change of mind?_

_I also managed to forgive Stephen. Though I'm not sure it was the best thing anymore, well actually I don't know... I said friends but I don't think he quite understands the meaning of friends. What's even worse is I've found myself forgetting the meaning of friends. It's annoying because I still like him and I think he likes me but I know that I can't give in, well actually I'm scared to because now I know what he's like, I'm scared he'll cheat on me again and also, if we are just friends I don't have to hide anything from my Dad. I've just got to keep telling myself that it's not right and we are just friends! Though I think I should probably ring him after this and apologize for... err... what happened earlier with the whole creature thing and...stuff, I don't want to talk about that because it doesn't help this whole situation._

_As for my Mum, well, she hasn't even tried to apologize! I used to think she was really something, some amazing person. Like one of those explorers! I thought that right up until the incident in the Forest of Bean... or is it Dean? Anyway, that's not the point! The point is I've now worked it out in my mind! She isn't a very nice person. She left me in the Jurassic on my own, whilst she carried on to explore the anomalies! She kept telling me it was for my own safety and stuff but now thinking of it, I'd been through many more anomalies that were much more safer? I just don't think she wanted me to travel with her anymore. Oh well, she seems to have gone again now, hopefully for another eight years. Maybe she'll come back as a nicer person._

_As for college. Um yes, about that. I sort of haven't been turning up. We won't tell my Dad that though... Where have I been going instead, you ask? Well, I said earlier about the video games and well other than the anomalies, Connor hasn't got a job and he gets bored . Being a good friend and all, I decided to give him some company so we play video games all day, well until 3:30; when college finishes and then I go home so nobody gets suspicious... I will start going back. I promise. You know what? I'll start by turning up for tomorrow!_

_Well that's all I am writing for today. I will be back though! With more weird and strange things because my life is never normal! Bye-bye!_


	6. Why the jealousy? - Smilodon

Theme park:

The summer break had finally come. The theme park came to life, though the paint ball arena was fairly empty.

''Which way? I was following you,'' A female voice questioned.

Two girls, who looked to be in their late teens emerged from the mass of trees. They stopped and stared at each other blankly. A howl could be heard in background.

''What was that?'' The blonde girl asked nervously.

With that small tower of crates came tumbling down in front of them. Both girls let out an ear-piercing shriek. Behind the fallen crates revealed a boy of around their age.

'' Eat paint, ladies,'' He shouted.

Both of the girls jumped back and screamed, as the boy splattered them with paint.

''Get off! Warren, you are such a loser! Push off!'' The girl with the darker hair shouted out as the boy ran off, disappearing back into the trees.

The boy; Warren, ran a fair distance away from the two, rather irritated, girls. He remained to shoot paint aimlessly as he ran. He stopped when he heard faint growls coming from the vegetation that surrounded him. He removed his goggles from his face and glanced around, trying to figure out where the low snarls were coming from.

''Is that supposed to be frightening?'' He called out, sounding quite sure of himself. He assumed that it was just one of the girls 'getting revenge'.

With that a singular predator advanced its way forwards, stalking. It then pounced onto its helpless, vulnerable victim.

* * *

ARC:

Indie, Stephen, Nick and Jenny waited in the ARC. Connor was meant to conduct a presentation on his newly built anomaly detector but had not arrived. The four of them waited in silence, before Nick turned to Jenny.

''How's your boyfriend?'' He asked in a flat tone.

''Fiance,'' Jenny corrected as she slammed her eyes.

They glared at each other for a brief few seconds before Jenny then decided to answer his question. ''Fine, thanks,''

The four of them went back to a sudden silence.

Indie looked over at Stephen, concern written all over her face. He looked back and let out a slight sigh. She looked to the floor as she tried to recall on their conversation; that was over text, a few nights before. She thought that everything was sorted between them, but she could help but notice the awkwardness and tension that still stood between them.

Leek strolled into the room and glanced at his watch, then turned toward the team with a raised eyebrow.

''Just waiting for Connor. He'll be here in a minute,'' Nick voiced out.

With that, Connor came flying through the double doors and slid to a halt in front of the detector.

''Sorry, sorry,'' He apologized as he began to set everything up, in a rush.

He turned to face the others with a cheesy grin as Abby approached them.

''Would you put me in the driving seat? Meet the Anomaly Detection Device or ADD for short. Actually, that's probably not the best acronym,'' Connor began to ramble.

''Breathe,'' Nick interrupted

Connor gulped and nodded, "Sorry," before continuing with his speech, "This is a fully integrated graphic representation of the radio communications matrix, networking the UK's transmitters."

" very own Sat Nav," Jenny smiled sarcastically.

"I believe you can get them dashboard size nowadays," Leek added, continuing the joke.

Indie glared at them both. Could they just listen to what others had to say for once?

Connor gulped again, then continued, "This watches over the UK twenty four-seven,"

He clicked one of the keys from the dash-board. It sounded off an alarm. Everyone in the room glanced around.

''What's that?'' Indie asked curiously.

"That is just a demo. When a real anomaly appears it can alert us within seconds." Connor explained.

Nick smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "Good one,"

Connor went on to explain more about the detector and gave each member of the field team a hand-held version.

"Technical question" Leek piped up.

Connor nodded.

"Is the detector online now?"

" It is." Connor confirmed, still looking very pleased with himself.

"So it should pick up every new anomaly?"

''Yeah,'' Connors smile faded slightly. Why all the questions?

Leek held up his phone and frowned "So Why have I just been told we have a new creature attack?"

The entire team looked round to Connor, who's smile had completely disappeared and gone into a state of confusion.

* * *

Stephen lifted the remaining gun cases into the back of the truck. Indie approached him and leant over one of the larger cases that were already placed in the boot.

"Are we okay?" She asked bluntly.

Stephen glanced up at her. He didn't even stop what he was doing to focus on the conversation with her, "Yep,"

"So why are you acting strange around me? I thought we sorted everything out," She questioned in a whiney voice, as she narrowed her eyes in a curious way.

He replied with a shrug and a sigh.

"I just want things to go back to normal," Indie responded quietly so he could just about hear.

He straightened up and raised his eyebrow at her, "Normal, what even is normal? Normality stopped for me about five months ago and a lot longer ago for you,"

Her face dropped. What he had just said was completely true. She had forgotten what normal was when she first stepped through an anomaly. She broke the brief encounter of eye contact and looked down to her feet and sniffed.

"Even, if, say... I did...still...like you... It wouldn't be right anyway," Unable to think of where she was taking that sentence, she stopped.

She continued to look at the floor as she bit the bottom of her lip, unaware that she was blushing slightly. Her eyes widened. That sentence came out way more obvious than it was meant to. She lifted her hand to her cheek. She felt the heat radiating off. She closed her eyes, almost disappointed in herself.

'Oh, great and throughout all of that I was blushing as well!' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," She apologized before turning around and walking back towards the others.

Stephen allowed his eyes to follow her.

'What was that?' He thought to himself. She had left him confused. Did she like him or not? Why bring it up if she didn't? He had to find out...

* * *

Theme park:

Nick and Abby stood over the savaged body of Warren. Indie was looking in the opposite direction to the body.

"I've seen enough, Abby. Zip up the body," Nick requested as he looked up from the corpse.

Abby did as she was told and zipped up the body bag.

"Claw marks everywhere. He's been ripped to shreds," Nick continued.

"If I was at the zoo I'd say it was a lion. See how the bones were gnawed,'' Abby stated.

"Alright. Big cat, then," He agreed.

"No radio interference. No magnetic field. No sign of an anomaly. You know, I checked. I double checked every chip and circuit board. It's working. If there was an anomaly, it'd have shown up. Stake my life on it," Connor remained to blab on about the anomaly detector, as he paced between Stephen and Nick.

" May have to," Indie responded.

"Maybe he has a point. Perhaps, there is another explanation." Stephen added.

"We get thousands of sightings each year, pumas, leopards, lynxes," Abby suggested

Nick considered what Abby was saying but something didn't add up, "Yeah. None big enough to do this damage,"

"Could have escaped from a private zoo," She responded.

"Find out if anything's been reported," Nick ordered.

Indie leant over the fence, admiring the view of the various rides. Stephen's phone beeped. It was Helen. He read the text. It was her thanking him, for letting her stay for a few hours from the previous week. He looked from the message then over to Indie, who had her back faced to him.

Nick noticed how he became uneasy all of a sudden, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stephen responded unconvincingly, before walking off.

Nick turned to Connor, who was hovering around him.

"If it is just an ordinary big cat," Connor started before being interrupted.

"Just?!" Indie called out.

Connor rolled his eyes.

Nick looked at him impatiently, ignoring his daughters comment, "Yes?"

"If it's a normal explanation, the anomaly detector would be off the hook, right?" Connor responded.

Nick sighed, "Maybe,"

* * *

"Valerie Irwin, did you find the body?" Jenny asked, as a small, dark-haired women stood in front of her.

"No. I'm Deputy Park Manager. One of the guests was out running. He called the police," Valerie explained.

Indie barged her way through, she was in one of those confrontational moods.

"Who did you tell?" Indie asked abruptly.

Jenny sighed and slammed her eyes at the younger girl who seemed to be trying to take over.

"Indie, this is a private matter that doesn't concern you, yet." She reminded Indie quietly but sternly.

Indie scowled at her and stormed off. Jenny turned back to Valerie.

"Sorry about that, anyway, please continue. Who have you told?" Jenny apologized.

* * *

Jenny continued to question Valerie on what she knew on the matter. Indie went over to Abby and leant against the railings.

"Today really isn't my day..." She sighed

Abby turned her head towards her, "How come?"

"Oh, just stuff..." Indie ran her fingers through her hair.

"What stuff?" Abby asked.

Indie shook her head, "Never mind. It doesn't matter, nothing important."

Abby could already tell that she wasn't going to get anymore out of her, instead, she politely nodded, "Alright, but if you need to talk about anything...Then, I'm here. You know that?"

Indie nodded.

* * *

Children's play area

A mother and young child sat on a towel on the edge of a play area. The mother stood up as she saw her two other children fighting in the distance.

" I saw that," She stated as she stormed over to them.

Meanwhile, the young child also stood up. He looked around before he toddled off, over to the hedges. As he peered beneath a leaf, two large, green eyes stared back at him. The small child ran off in a fit of tears. The mother immediately ran back, hushing and soothing him.

* * *

Just outside of the main park:

Abby, Indie and Connor waited patiently by the car, as they waited for Nick to return from his talk with the park's owner.

"These people shouldn't be here." Nick remarked as he approached the three of them.

Nicks radio control beeped.

"Stephen." He said down the radio

"Cutter, I've a trail on a farm west of the paintball area." Stephen explained.

"I'll be right there," Nick responded.

"Abby, Indie, let's go. Connor, if you see anything suspicious, call me," He said as he put his radio back into his pocket.

"What do I do if I do see something? Talk it to death?" Connor questioned as he looked between the three of them.

"Um, yep, I think that would work," Indie giggled.

"Here are the keys to the gun cases. Only as a last resort. Got it?" Nick smiled as he passed Connor the keys.

" Loud and clear." Connor responded.

* * *

Woods:

Nick, Indie and Abby stood in the middle of the woodland area. Nick moved his radio control away from his ear as he finished his conversation with Stephen.

"It's heading back towards the park" He announced to the two girls.

"Are you being serious?" Indie groaned.

Nicks radio control went off again, this time it was Connor. He was in a fit of panic.

Nick shoved his radio back into his pocket.

"Quickly, it's at the park." He gulped.

The three of them sprinted out from the woods and back to the main park.

* * *

Theme park:

Connor stood in front of the three of them, his face was pale and anxious.

"Guys, I kind of shot someone...," He admitted, hesitantly.

"You what?" Nick widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Again?" Abby added raising her eyebrows.

Indie couldn't help but laugh. How many people could Connor accidentally shoot?

" To be fair, he was dressed as a lion. It was an easy mistake," Connor tried his best to defend himself but it only earned him more glares.

"Where's your victim now?" Nick asked.

"With Jenny," He replied with a regretful sigh.

"Come with me," Nick ordered as he signalled Connor to follow him.

Indie turned to Abby.

" Oh my... well, that's lightened my mood," She laughed.

"Don't encourage him," Abby responded with a smile.

* * *

Just outside the main park:

Abby and Indie approached Nick, who was packing up the guns.

"Hey, dad!" Indie called out.

Nick looked round.

"It's Jenny," Abby smiled, holding out a mobile phone.

"What?" Nick asked

"The farm Stephen saw, it belongs to a man called Michael West." Abby began to explain.

"And get this. He used to import exotic animals." Indie interrupted, looking almost excited.

"Lost his licence three years ago for illegally bringing in lion cubs." Abby added.

Nick looked between them both, "Tell her I'm on my way,"

"She said she'll meet you there." Abby smiled as she hug up the phone.

"Why is she coming?" He asked looking slightly irritated.

"Doesn't trust you with the public." Abby laughed.

"Face it dad, when it comes to people, you're not great," Indie giggled,

"Why is that funny?" Nick chuckled as he pulled off.

Abby turned round to Indie who was still giggling, "Your mood _has_ changed,"

"I said it was nothing," Indie replied with a smile.

Truth was she had just tried putting it to the back of her mind, she hadn't spoken to Stephen since their conversation that morning, which helped.

* * *

Nick and Jenny arrived back, as did Stephen.

"It was just dogs," Nick announced as he closed the car door behind him.

Abby and Connor looked slightly disappointed.

"So there's still something out there?" Stephen asked concerned.

" Yeah, well, as far as we are aware." Nick responded.

" Brilliant," Indie cheered sarcastically.

Nick smirked slightly.

" So, we will do a thorough search of the paint ball area in a minute," He explained.

* * *

Paintball arena:

"What are these?" Abby asked, as Nick threw her a piece of equipment.

"Heat-sensitive cameras." He replied as he put a pair on.

"The creature knows this territory well. It just made a kill here before it will probably come back. It's most likely nocturnal, meaning its senses are sharper than ours. I shouldn't have to say this, but be careful." Nick explained clearly.

"Any questions?" He then asked.

"Can I have a gun?" Connor asked hopefully.

Nick gave him a stern look "Take a wild guess."

" No?" Connor answered

" Good guess. If you're worried, stay close to Abby." Nick responded, he then looked up to Indie and nodded at her, "and you stay close to Stephen."

Indie said nothing in response and her face remained emotionless.

* * *

Further into the paintball arena:

Stephen stopped as he heard rustling coming from the trees in front. He put his arm out in front of Indie to make her halt.

"Woah!" She snapped, as she walked into him.

He lifted his goggles to have a better look around and pressed his finger to his lips, implying for Indie to be quiet.

"What is it?" She whispered, as she too began to hear the rustling.

" I don't know," He responded.

Stephen took a few steps forwards and noticed a truck, that was parked to the side of the trees. He reached back and grabbed Indie's arm. He pulled her towards him, then pointed at the truck. Both of them ventured over to the vehicle.

"It's Valerie," A woman spoke as she emerged from the other side of the truck,

"We know who you are. What are you doing here?" Stephen asked.

"My van. The engine just cut out. I didn't know what to do." Valerie replied.

"Where do you live?" He then asked.

Indie rolled her eyes. They were meant to be searching for a creature, not giving lifts to strangers!

* * *

In the car:

Stephen and Valerie were sat in the front. Indie was in the back, on the driver's side. She wasn't used to being in the back, usually she was sat in the passenger seat so having to sit in the back annoyed her, especially as it was just an acquaintance who had taken her place.

"When you catch this animal what will you with it?" Valerie asked.

" I don't know." Stephen answered.

"Kill it I suppose." She replied with a slight attitude.

"No..." Indie responded.

"I hope not." Stephen added afterwards.

Indie noticed the woman give Stephen a curious look.

"Tell me something. Why the secrecy? No police. No press. Why is this such a special case?" Valerie queried.

"I can't talk about it. Sorry Valerie," He replied.

He looked at her. He noticed the curiosity in her face.

"Look, Valerie, I'd love to tell you more. There are things happening." He began to say.

Indie thumped the back of his chair with her foot, to get him to shut-up. Stephen looked back in the mirror, Indie glared back at him.

"Things we're trying to keep under control," He continued.

"Things you've done?" Valerie questioned.

"I can't say anymore," He sighed.

* * *

The rest of the car journey was in silence. A faint scream of terror was heard in the distance.

" What was that?" Indie asked.

Stephen slammed on the breaks, jolting the three of them forwards slightly.

He turned to Valerie, "Stay here."

Him and Indie left the car and ran over to the train track.

" Why are you here, you have no protection!" Stephen snapped at her.

" I am not staying in that car with her, especially when she's firing questions about," Indie responded, as she swung her arm out to point at the car.

"Just stay close then," He sighed.

"I am." She rolled her eyes.

Stephen turned to the track and caught sight of the creature as it feasted on the railway, he aimed his gun as Indie hid behind him.

"Stephen!" Valerie's voice called out from behind them.

The creature; a Smilodon, turned towards them briefly, then fled into the trees. Indie rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I told you to stay in the car," Stephen said, in much softer tone than he did to Indie.

"Is it here?" Valerie asked panicked.

Stephen held out his keys, "Go back to the car. Drive home,"

"Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded.

He took a step towards her. "Come on,"

The three of them began to walk back. Indie trailed behind, Stephen glanced back at her briefly, before wrapping his arm around Valerie. Indie stopped walking and raised her eyebrow at him. It was that same feeling she had when Abby told her that she fancied him. Jealousy.

He glanced back at her again.  
"You coming?" He asked.

"Um...No. I'm staying here and waiting for my dad," She responded with a fake smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ind. That creature is here and you haven't got a gun or anything," He argued.

"I am staying here!" She responded sternly.

Stephen began to become slightly irritated with Indie's constant mood swings around him. One minute she was fine and the next she was ready to rip his head off.

He sighed, "Suit your self" then continued to walk off with Valerie.

* * *

Railway office:

"Can't you get it any clearer?" Nick asked, as he leant over Connors shoulder.

"I'm working on it." Connor responded.

Indie walked into the small room and gave everyone a quick smile.

"You have no right to hold me or keep my photos," The photographer argued.

"You want to help, right? A man was just killed." Jenny snapped.

"I know. I saw it." The photographer paused, " Unbelievable. That creature!" He continued.

"Well, listen, no-one knows exactly what happened yet," Indie interrupted, in a calm voice.

"Are you being serious? It's all in the photos. This is going to make me a fortune," The photographer stated.

"The photos are classified. We'll need your SD card," Jenny smiled in a hard way.

The photographers face stiffened, "This is a four gig ultra fast,"

Jenny walked up to the man. She gave him a seductive smile.  
"How can I make your life better?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" The photographer replied, with a confused look to his face.

"Kenny, isn't it?" Jenny continued.

" Yeah,"

"I used to be a train spotter," She lied.

Nick, Indie and Connor exchanged shocked and bewildered looks as she continued to talk.

"I come from a long line of them. Wonderful hobby," Jenny smiled sweetly.

"It's more than just a hobby," Kenny grinned, as he removed his hat.

Jenny remained to smile flirtatiously, "I understand. I mean, every man has his passion,"

Indie narrowed her eyes as she studied Jenny's actions, facial expressions and body movement. Maybe, the woman had more to her than what met the eye. Indie always saw her as being bossy and over-powering but never did she think of her being manipulative or seductive.

"If you could just help me out, I will get you VIP access to the train depot of your choice," Jenny continued.

"You can do that?" Kenny asked astonished.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do,"

"I want to see the UFM1 Track Inspection Vehicle," He responded, as he handed over the SD card.

The two of them shook hands, "Done,"

"You can go now," Jenny smiled.

"Thanks," Kenny smiled, before leaving the room.

"You're a real piece of work!" Cutter gasped.

Jenny handed him the SD card, "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment,"

Indie smiled smugly , "So that's how to get your own way in this place,"

Jenny gave a smile in agreement back.

Nick turned towards Indie "Don't you get any ideas,"

Indie grinned and shrugged. Jenny gave her a silent laugh. Nick looked between them, unsatisfied.

"Guys, I think we might have a problem," Connor warned, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It's a Smilodon, better known as a Sabre-toothed cat. It's fast, elegant. A real natural-born killer," Nick explained.

" Sounds like something I'd want to befriend...," Indie said sarcastically.

"Look, the parks closed. No-one's about and it has already made two kills today, I doubt it will kill again tonight. Tomorrow, we'll set out some traps," Nick explained, as he saw all of their faces drop.

* * *

Next morning at the Picnic benches:

Indie and Abby looked over Nick and Stephen's shoulders as they discussed on where to lay traps.

"If we lay a second trap there, we've got the whole area covered," Stephen suggested, as he pointed at a map of the park.

Nick nodded, "Take Connor with you."

The four of them looked up as they heard an engine pull up. Valerie jumped out and started to walk towards them. Stephen smiled as he saw her approach. Indie began to wonder whether he did just 'drive her home'. Why did she care so much anyway? Why was she so jealous? She had turned him down on his offer... That's what she told herself.

"Got it fixed?" He asked.

Valerie looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"The van," He responded.

"It seems to be working okay now," She replied.

Valerie looked between him, Indie, Nick and Abby.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Working out where to lay traps," Nick answered.

"We'll leave the place looking as good as new," Abby added with a smile.

"You should look by the railway," Valerie suggested.

"It won't stay there. Too many people," Nick responded.

Valerie's face dropped. She turned round and stormed back off to her car.

Indie muttered beneath her breath, "Don't know why she's getting funny, does she have a death wish or something?"

Stephen ran straight after her, which made Indie slam her eyes.

"Valerie," He called out as he stood in front of her, blocking her from getting to the truck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This shouldn't be happening. None of it!" She snapped, as she pushed past him.

"Let her go. She's been through quite a lot," Nick called out.

* * *

Woodland area:

Stephen and Connor went off to leave a trail of meat as bait, whilst Nick and Abby created the traps. Indie sat on a small log and sharpened small branches into points, seeing as she couldn't help anyone do anything constructive.

"Abby, whoa! Stop! Stop digging!" Nick called out, as he spotted a hand emerging from the damp earth.

With that, low snarls sounded from around where they stood. A large, male Smilodon emerged from the trees and headed straight towards them without a warning. Indie scrambled up into a tree and onto a branch where she was out of sight from the predator below. Abby started up the digger, whilst Nick jumped into the large hole, that they had just dug.

The huge cat stood over the hole, its enormous paws lashed out at Nick, who coward into the corner. Indie watched the scene helplessly.

"Hey!" Abby shouted out as she moved the digger forwards.

The bright yellow vehicle distracted the Sabre-tooth killer from Nick. It leapt over the hole and pounced onto the digger. Nick climbed out from the hole.

"Hey! Hey! Come on!" Nick shouted. His hands waved in the air and distracted the creature once again, causing it to chase him through the woodland area.

Indie jumped out from the tree and landed on her foot awkwardly. Ignoring it, she ran off after her dad along side Abby. Abby had a gun on hand. After running aimlessly through the trees for a couple of minutes, they both finally came to a halt as they spotted Nick. He sat on the floor, the predator headed towards him at full speed. Abby aimed and shot at it, missing it. The gun shot alone, was enough to make the cat flee from the scene. It leapt over Nick and off the edge of a small drop.

* * *

Picnic area:

Indie and the others waited by the picnic tables, alongside Leek, whilst Nick went to remove the rest of the body from the hole. The team looked up as Nick approached them.

"Savaged. He's virtually cut in half," Nick shook his head.

"How long's he been there?" Abby asked.

Nick told her only what he knew, " I don't know, A week, a month, maybe."

"Ew, how many more people has this over-sized cat eaten?" Indie asked, the look of disgust was all over her face.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," Abby sighed.

Connor looked to be deep in thought, when he piped up, "If it's been there that long the anomaly formed before anomaly detector started, which would mean nothing's wrong with it,"

"One problem, the sabre-tooth may have killed the guy but it didn't dig a trench ten feet deep and bury his body," Nick pointed out.

"Someone knows then?" Indie asked.

Nick nodded.

"Someone has been protecting it," Abby added.

"West." Leek called out.

Nicks face turned to confusion, "What?"

" Jenny needed someone to pin an escaped lion story on. She said this man West fitted the bill. She wanted to create a cover story for the press. She left half an hour ago." He explained.

"You better stay here, in case it comes back." Stephen suggested.

"Get Indie a gun, otherwise she might end up killing the bloke with a rock," Nick ordered.

The four field team members hesitated.

"Go. I'll be fine," He reassured.

* * *

West farm:

Indie fiddled with the rifle she had been given as she walked up the farms path.

"Don't do that, you'll end up snapping your fingers," Stephen warned her.

"I think I know how to look after myself," Indie snapped back.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Will you two stop arguing, it's all you've done all morning!"

Stephen walked on ahead of them. Connor looked over to Indie, she responded with a shrug.

A scream sounded from the barns at the end of the path.

* * *

Stephen burst through the doors. Indie and Abby positioned themselves slightly behind him. Jenny was pinned to the floor with a gun pointed to her head.

" Give me the gun." Stephen ordered.

Reluctantly Mr. West handed over the gun.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine. Though, this is my best coat!" Jenny responded, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"The sabre tooth, is it here?" Stephen asked abruptly.

Mr. West looked confused, "Sabre tooth?!"

"Yes! Where is it?" Indie requested, as she raised her gun slightly higher.

"What are you on about?" The farmer asked.

* * *

"If he's acting, he deserves an Oscar. He has no idea what we're on about," Stephen commented as they left the farm.

"Okay, but some has to know. As dad said, it wasn't the cat that dug the hole?" Indie asked in a calmer tone than previously.

* * *

Car:

"Stephen, your phone," Indie stated as she noticed his phone ringing.

"Answer it. I'm driving," He responded.

Instead of answering it herself, she held it to his ear.

"Cutter?" He questioned

_"Stephen, it's Valerie."_ Nick responded.

"What do you mean? What about Valerie?" Stephen asked.

_"She's hiding the sabre tooth. I'm at her house. We'd better find her fast." _Nick replied

Indie could just about hear the conversation. Her eyes widened. Stephen ended the call and accelerated the car.

"What's going on?" Connor asked, from the backseat.

"That Valerie has the Sabre-tooth!" Indie responded through gritted teeth.

"That's Valerie's car," Stephen pointed out, as a dark, green truck pulled out in front of them.

"Where's she going?" Abby asked.

"Maybe she's letting it loose," Connor suggested.

"Hold on," Stephen warned, as he accelerated the car even more so.

" Slow down! We're going to go into the ditch in a minute!" Indie shouted out.

" No we won't," He mumbled back, his eyes still fixed onto the truck in front.

Jenny held her breath the entire journey. Before long, the suspected car pulled over. All five of them got out of the car and ran over to the back of the truck. Stephen cautiously opened up the back of the vehicle. They expected the Sabre tooth to leap out. Instead, two Labrador's jumped out.

They moved around to the front of the vehicle, their guns raised to the windows.

"Don't shoot me," The man sat in the driver seat shouted out, with his hands raised.

"Where is she?" Indie asked sharply.

"Valerie," Stephen added.

"She said the clutch need fixing." The man replied as he lowered his arms.

Stephen looked round to Indie, who had a sudden look of fear spread across her face.

"My Dad..." She gulped, before running back to the car.

"Come on! We need to get back!" She called back.

* * *

Valerie's house:

As they pulled up in the car, they could see Nick stood in front of the Smilodon, Holding some sort of long, wooden pole as protection. Valerie ran up next to the prehistoric cat and attempted to calm the creature.

"She's going to get herself killed," Stephen shook his head and grabbed his gun.

Abby got there first, she hurried out of the car and took an aim. She pulled the trigger.

It was too late. By the time the dart had hit the animal, it had already sunk its large teeth into Valerie's throat.

Stephen immediately left the car and ran over to her body. He gagged at what was once a pretty woman. Indie came up behind him. Before she had chance to see the mutated mess of the girl, Stephen had put his hands over her eyes and turned her round.

"It should never have happened. We could have saved her." He said, shaking his head at Nick, before continuing.

"How many more Valerie's are there going to be, before we start telling people what's going on?"

" You said something to her. Something that made her think we were to blame." Nick accused as he focused on the woman's corpse.

Stephen shook his head, "No. I didn't say anything but I wish I had."

He then turned around and walked Indie back to the car, not allowing her to look back. Nick followed shortly after.

* * *

ARC:

Indie and Nick stood in the locker room. Indie removed her coat, scarf and bag from her small cupboard.

"You off somewhere?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friend; Sophie. We're going out to get something to eat." Indie explained.

"Sophie?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Sophie Redward. She's a close friend from college." She smiled in return.

Nick nodded, "Alright. Don't be too late. I'll call you if you're needed."

"See ya later!" She waved back to him as she left the room.

Leek walked in and took her place.

"Sadly the creature died while being taken back to the ARC." He announced, hanging his head slightly.


	7. Friendly advice

**AN: Just a little introduction to Sophie Redward (She'll have small parts throughout the series but her main part won't be until series 4.)**

* * *

Local Chinese restaurant.

Indie sat at a small table in the local Chinese restaurant. Her friend, Sophie Redward sat opposite her. Indie had told Sophie nearly everything. Sophie was a year older and a very out-going person, who had an answer to everything.

Of course, Indie wasn't meant to tell anyone about the anomalies. Not only was it apart of the official secrets act but that it was also the rules of the College, that both of the girls attended. No-one was to discuss what had happened to them and why they had missed out on nearly a life-times education. However, Indie wasn't one to go by the rules of the College, she trusted Sophie and it was only Sophie that knew. She was a good friend, even though she had only known her for a matter of five or six months. Of course, Sophie had also had a regular updates about the whole Stephen thing, which seemed to be the main discussion for that evening.

Indie slumped back into the chair, after explaining all that had happened over the week. She watched Sophie carefully as she processed the information.

"Hmm, Postosuchus and a Sabre-tooth tiger, cool!" Sophie exclaimed before continuing, "Anyway, so wait, let me get this straight. He kissed you. You told him that the kiss meant nothing. Then, you practically told him that you still liked him, in a strange sort of way. Then you apologized for some odd reason before walking off and the next thing you know, he's flirting with some woman, that he had only known for about an hour?"

"Basically, yeah," Indie responded with a shrug.

Sophie fiddled with a strand of her blonde hair as she tried to think, "Something doesn't quite sound right with that..."

" What do you mean?" Indie asked confused.

" I mean that it doesn't sound right. For the past month or so you've told me about the flirting and how you were beginning to 'like' him again. Then when you finally - wait... when you said that you told him that you liked him, what exactly did you say?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

Indie looked at the remaining noodles on her plate as she tried to recall the conversation, "Well, I can't remember exactly what brought it up, but I said some thing like, _even if I did still like you._ Then I started rambling on about stuff, before deciding that it was best if I stopped talking,"

Sophie sighed and face-palmed, "So you didn't tell him properly..."

"Well no...but I went all red and embarrassed. That must of gave him some sort of clue, right?" Indie explained.

Sophie pushed her plate out the way and smiled "Exactly! You left him a small hint. Men aren't very good with reading expressions,...at least not in my experience. You left him confused Ind,"

"Okay but then why did he move onto someone else. If someone left me a hint, I'd want to find out for sure?" Indie questioned.

" I don't know, maybe that was his way of finding out?" Sophie shrugged as she took a sip from her glass of coke.

Indie narrowed her eyes slightly, "What... as in make me jealous?" She asked in a questioning voice.

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "Maybe. Ask him. I just don't know why you still like him,"

Indie nodded as she sat her self up straight, "I don't know either, I just do. Maybe it's just a faze that'll blow over, I still want to find out anyway..." she continued, changing the subject, "Anyway, we should probably get moving. I didn't realize the time, we've been here for hours!"

"It's only half eight," Sophie stated as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, my Dad doesn't want me to get home too late home. I think he's tired. It's been a busy day." Indie responded with a sigh.

"True," Sophie shrugged, before continuing "Anyway, if you need to talk about anything... and I mean anything, just give me a ring-and yes, I will not breathe a word to anyone,"

Indie nodded and smiled as she grabbed her coat.

"I'll give you a lift back to yours?" Sophie offered.

"Yes please!" Indie replied with a cheeky smile.

Both girls cleared their table and left the restaurant, the thought of their conversation still fresh in Indie's mind. She had argued with Stephen nearly all day and now the next time she sees him, she had to accuse him of making her jealous... Hmm... Maybe Jenny's tack-tics could come in useful?


	8. I can tell by the look in your eyes pt1

**I split this chapter into two as it was too long! Part 2 will be up in a matter of days!**

* * *

Park:

A group of around ten boys, who appeared to be in their late teens, played basket ball in a small court at a park in the Isle of Dogs, London. Lucien; one of the boys, accidentally threw the ball over the fence and into a man-hole that was in the center of a small green.

"Lucien, you fumbled the ball, man. Go get," One of the other group members requested, as they patted Lucien on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Right." He replied. He jumped over the small fence to retrieve the ball.

"Aw, man!" He muttered to himself, as he stepped in a boggy area of the ground.

The water seeped through his trainers leaving his socks damp and uncomfortable. He looked up. He looked cautiously at the lid of the man-hole, that had been lifted of but dismissed it as he spotted the ball. He strutted over to the hole and plucked the ball from the water, that was considerably high. As he walked off, the water began to bubble. Some thing, some creature grabbed Lucien by the ankles and gradually dragged him into the man-hole.

"Help! Someone help!" Lucien shouted out, his face changing colour dramatically as the fear of what had hold of him set in.

"What's that idiot doing?" One of the group members laughed as they saw Lucien splashing about in the hole.

"Help! Help! Someone!" Lucien screamed a final time before being completely submerged beneath the water.

* * *

"The boy's name is Lucien Hope. His friends said he seemed to be struggling with something." Jenny announced.

Nick and Stephen peered down into the man-hole, whilst Indie sat on top of one, of the many cases, fiddling with a blade of grass.

" Did they see anything?" Nick asked.

" No," Jenny responded, she kept her distance from the hole in the ground.

"Maybe he just lost his footing," Stephen suggested.

"Yeah, he could have just fallen in," Indie added shortly after as she dropped the mangled blade of grass onto the floor.

"No, the lid's been lifted clean off." Nick confirmed, his eyes fixed down the man-hole.

"Water pressure?" Jenny suggested questioningly with a shrug.

Nick nodded slightly as he tried to process everything "Could be. Rainfall's been below average for the month, and floods don't happen for no reason, which means the anomaly's under water,"

"Where does this drain go?" Jenny asked.

"Back to the canal. Seal it off and tell Abby and Connor to meet us at the other end," Nick ordered.

Jenny walked off to start and complete her task.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Stephen asked, his head still peering into the dark, man-made gap in the grass.

"I don't know," Nick replied shortly.

Indie looked over to them both and sighed, "Nasty way to die... imagine what his parents are going to think. Poor kid, didn't you say he was just a little younger than me?"

"Yeah, but I ain't giving up on him until I know for sure," Nick responded as he jumped down into the man-hole.

Stephen followed him down straight after. Indie paused as she peered down the hole. It was quite a long drop that un-nerved her slightly. Stephen held his arms out to help her down as he saw the hesitation on her face. She gave him an untrusting look.

" Alright then. Fall, if that's what you want," He said to her bluntly.

Indie sighed as she accepted his help. He grabbed her waist and lowered her to the ground. Their eyes met briefly, before he released her and walked off towards Nick.

* * *

They searched the underground tunnels for anything peculiar. A strange animal-like call sounded from further down the tunnel. Indie positioned herself behind the two men.

"What the hell is that?" Stephen questioned.

" Lucien?" He asked straight after.

"Stephen, it's not human," Nick responded.

Indie gulped as her nerves started to kick in. Walking around in the dark whilst there was a potential creature on the loose, didn't fill her with much confidence. Not to mention the slight fear of the dark she already had.

A crash came from the same place the sound was heard. Indie grabbed hold of Nicks coat, digging her nails into his skin with out realizing.

"Dad, I really don't like this..." She quietly whispered.

Nick didn't give much of a response, he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Lucien!" Stephen called out, much louder than he did before, as he ran after the strange sounds.

Nick and Indie soon followed him through the dark tunnels. They came to a pool of water, Stephen aimed his gun but it was too late. Whatever it was had submerged itself back into depths of the holding of water. Indie took a few steps back as she watched the remaining ripples fade away.

"This is like something out of a horror movie..." She muttered to herself.

Nick placed his hand on her shoulder before he turned to Stephen.

"Stephen, it can only get out into the canal," He explained.

The three of them followed the rest of the tunnel, until they came back out into the open air.

* * *

Canal

Nick ran down the harbor as he spotted Abby and Connor. Stephen, Indie and Jenny walked closely behind.

"All right? Is there any way out of this canal?" Nick asked.

" The locks are closed. It's completely sealed." Abby replied.

"Then it's still in here," He called out to no-one in particular.

Abby and Connor both exchanged confused looked.

"What is?" Connor asked.

" I'm not sure, but we have to find out fast. It'll be dark in a few hours," Nick went onto explain.

"Jenny, Indie, go in the boat with Abby and Connor. You see anything, call us. Let's go." Nick ordered as him and Stephen jumped into another boat.

Indie and Jenny carefully stepped into the boat where Abby and Connor were already sat.

* * *

Later that night-on the canal

"Back up. I saw something," Abby requested quietly.

"Where?" Indie asked nervously.

"That way, port, about 20 meters." Abby replied, she shone her torch into the water.

" I said port!" She called out in a whiney voice.

"This is port!" Connor spat.

"Starboard, then! Just go, before it disappears!" Abby snapped.

" How can he steer if you don't know which way is which?" Connor snapped back.

"I've lost it now!" Abby moaned.

"Oh, great," Indie sighed.

"Tell you what, give me a go," Connor demanded.

Abby couldn't resist but to slam her eyes, "What can you see that I can't?"

"For heaven's sake, you two argue like a couple of kids over a toy! You're worse than what Indie and Stephen were like the other day!" Jenny shouted as she held her head.

"Hey! You and my dad aren't exactly any better!" Indie snarled back.

Jenny pushed past the three of them "Look, out of the way. I'll do it,"

As Jenny pushed past the boat came to a sudden and rapid halt, everyone jolted back. Jenny lost her balance and toppled over the edge of the boat and into the murky waters of the Canal.

"Jenny?!" The three of them called out.

A life jacket emerged from the water and Jenny's head emerged from the jacket. Her eyes widened, "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Indie responded.

"We must have hit something. Come on, we'll get you out." Connor added as he reached his arms out to the panicked woman.

"That's it, Jenny - swim." He encouraged.

"Connor?" Abby asked, fear took over her voice and face as she looked out across the water.

Connor followed her gaze until his eyes fell upon what was heading towards them. Indie looked over and spotted the 'slight problem' they were all about to face, shortly after.

"What the hell is that?" Connor questioned.

"Oh no..." Indie added, her voice lowered.

Connor jolted his head around to Jenny.

"Jenny, you have to get out of the water!" He stated firmly.

Jenny looked at him, confused. She then looked over her shoulder and spotted a large fin, that was tearing through the water directly at her. She began to splash around in hope that it would allow her body to move.

"Quickly! Come on, Jenny! You'll be OK! Swim!" Connor encouraged her.

Indie grabbed his arm, this was far to tense and she really didn't want to see Jenny being eaten by some strange sea creature.

"I can't swim!" Jenny panicked, as she remained to thump the water with her arms.

Connor continued to encourage her "Come on! Swim, Jenny! Move your feet! Swim! Hurry up, darling! Come on! You're going to be fine."

"Help me!" She gurgled.

"Swim! Swim!" Abby yelled at the top of her voice.

"Swim quicker! Come on! You can do it! Keep swimming! Come on, you're nearly there! " Connor gulped.

The aquatic predator advanced on poor Jenny at a rapid speed. Indie buried her face into Connor jacket to block the scene that was happening in front of her.

Nick's boat pulled up beside the boat that Abby, Connor, Jenny and Indie were in. He grabbed Jenny's arm and helped her up onto the boat, as Stephen shot down the marine predator.

"Good shot!" Indie called out.

"Better late than never," Connor added.

Both of the boats headed back to the harbor.

* * *

ARC:

Nick and Jenny were talking on the balcony. Stephen and Indie were left by the body of the shark-like predator.

"Good job you got there when you did. Poor Jenny, she's only been in the job for about a month and already, she's almost been eaten twice," Indie commented and she looked up at Stephen.

" How may times have you almost been eaten?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay but I've worked here longer," She responded with a fake smile.

Stephen turned to face her and smirked. Indie's fake smile turned into a much softer, sweet smile.

"...and you've always been there to get the creatures away from me," She added quietly, still smiling.

"Of course. You know that I wouldn't let anything harm you," Stephen responded, his smirk turned into a flirtatious smile.

He took a step closer towards her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Actually, I have to ask you something...," Indie stated, her face went into a neutral expression.

"Valerie," She continued.

"Yes?" Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Did you use her to make me jealous?" Indie blurted out not quite getting her tone of voice right.

Stephen took a step back and sighed with a slight grin on his face, "Were you jealous?"

Indie laughed, "You're unbelievable!"

"I never answered your question. I just simply asked you a question back," He smiled.

Indie huffed a laugh then whacked his shoulder in a jokingly way, there was no force behind her hit. He looked at her and smiled before turning back to the carcass.

* * *

Nick and Jenny were talking on the balcony that over looked the main room.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked her as he saw her leaning over the banister.

"Three months ago, my idea of a life-and-death issue was getting front-row seats at London Fashion Week. How do you think I'm doing?" She responded flatly.

"You don't have to do this. You know, you can quit," Nick suggested as he saw the look on her face.

Jenny tried her best to smile "I think I'll take my chances,"

"Look, Claudia," Nick started.

Jenny gritted her teeth.

"So sorry, eh Jenny." He continued before she interrupted him.

"You know what? You saved my life. So just for tonight, you can call me anything you like. For the record, I really hate that name,"

"Does your fiancé know what you're doing?" Nick asked as he changed the subject.

" He knows I'm working for the government, that's all. Luckily he's not very curious, not about my work, anyway." Jenny replied, she looked slightly disheartened.

"So what about you? Do you have someone?" She then asked.

"Um, no. I'm not particularly good at that. My wife left eight-and-a-half years ago to travel through the anomalies with Indie. Indie came back, my wife didn't. Well not exactly anyway and the next woman that I liked, she... She left," He responded as his thoughts drifted back to Claudia.

Jenny smiled as she turned back to the glass barrier and observed the room below her. Her eyes spotted Indie and Stephen. She looked up to Nick.

"Talking of your daughter. Is Stephen trying to flirt with her?" She asked with raised eyebrow.

Nick leant over the barrier and watched them but he quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, probably. He'll flirt with any woman given the chance, most of the time he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Nothing's meant by it. Have you tried going to a bar with him on a Friday night, he's got the attention span of a fly," he joked.

"And on that note, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a dead shark," He added as he then headed down to the main room.

* * *

Main room:

Nick circled the large, marine predator.

"Do you think this is what took Lucien?" Jenny questioned.

"What a terrible way to die. Poor kid," Abby added with a sympathetic sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah but we have to know for sure," Nick sighed in response.

"How you going to do that?" Indie asked curiously.

Nick ignored Indie's question as he moved his arm up the creature's throat.

"Wait a minute," He whispered as his hand touched something.

The creatures large, spiny, tongue fell from its mouth and crashed onto the floor. Each member jumped back slightly from the shock.

Both Abby and Indie exchanged disgusted looks as they stared at the pink flesh on the floor in front of them.

"Muscle spasm." Nick chuckled as he watched the girls expressions.

"It's some kind of proboscis," Abby stated.

"It's a tongue covered in teeth, Probably used to grab his victims and then pull them into his mouth. Unless I've missed my guess, this is the future evolution of the shark." Nick explained.

Indie walked closer to the shark to get a better look.

"Let's get this done," Nick mumbled.

"Get what done?" Indie asked cautiously.

"We're going to have to cut it open," He responded.

Indie nodded and moved out of the way. Nick prepared a knife, before gently penetrating it into the area of the stomach. As the knife pierced the stomach, a putrid, smelling liquid exited the body.

"Wow, that's strong," Nick stated, scrunching his nose up, as the liquid poured out all over the floor.

He reached inside of its stomach and pulled out a basketball. He tossed it behind him. Abby jumped back and gasped.

"God," She shouted out as she calmed her self down.

Nick reached inside of the creatures stomach again, this time he pulled out a single trainer. He looked it over before throwing it over to Stephen, who just stared at it. Nick pulled his arm from the creature for a final time and then stepped back.

"There's nothing else left in its stomach,"

"It's not him. He can't have been digested by now," Stephen stated.

"Exactly," Abby agreed.

"So where is he then?" Indie asked confused.

"A shark takes days to digest prey. Lucien went missing hours ago," Abby continued as she shrugged at Indie.

"So not guilty." Nick sighed.

" So it was another one?" Abby asked.

"Maybe," Nick responded shortly.

* * *

Lester's office:

Indie followed her dad and Stephen up for no particular reason, other than to be nosey. She sat on the desk behind them both as Lester started his demands.

"Give me some good news," Lester demanded.

"We still haven't found the boy," Nick said flatly.

Lester rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, that's bad news. Good news makes people happy. Keep trying,"

Nick looked at him frustrated, "We found the shark,"

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Lester responded sarcastically.

"So then! Problem solved," He went on to add.

"No, not quite. There's another predator. Abby saw something," Nick stated.

"Another shark," Stephen interrupted.

"Or something else. All the evidence points to a marine mammal that sheds its skin, like a seal or a walrus and the boy was taken above ground, so even if the shark swam up the flooded drain, how did it grab him?" Nick went onto explain.

"Using that proboscis," Stephen suggested.

"But the singing, we-you heard it sing?" Indie pointed out.

Nick agreed, "Exactly, a shark can't make that sound. It doesn't have vocal chords."

Lester sighed for a final time "So to sum up, we're looking for a deadly, skin-shedding aquatic predator with a line in Charlotte Church impressions. Well, the marketing possibilities are endless. What do we do?"

"Drag the canal. Whatever it is has to be in there," Stephen answered before Nick had time to open his mouth.

"If it's a mammal, it can leave the water, so we should widen the search," Nick added after.

"Start the search of the canal again in the morning. If nothing turns up, then, and only then, we'll consider the other options," Lester finalized, almost completely disregarding Nicks suggestion.

Nick stormed out of the office and walked off to his own office. Indie stayed with Stephen as they went back down to the main room.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," She raised her eyebrows.

"That's because I am," He replied shortly.

"but, what about the singing. I know I'm not particularly smart but I've never heard of singing sharks?" Indie questioned.

"Look, even if it isn't a shark, it has to be in the canal. Trust me," He reassured her as he patted her on the back.

Indie stopped walking and smirked, "Trust you?"

Stephen came to a halt and looked back at her.

He rolled his eyes, "Ind, don't start,"

"Okay, okay, I'm not. I just don't see what the problem is with looking in other places,"

"It would waste time. The drains and tunnels lead to the canal, the shark was in the canal, it is in the canal," He went on to explain.

"Alright," She responded as they both continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Canal the next morning:

Nick, Indie and Stephen walked along the harbor towards the boats.

"Look, something about this doesn't add up. We should widen the search to the canal-side," Nick suggested.

"This is another of your hunches? We can't just drop everything, you know. There's a plan in place. A good one," Stephen contradicted.

Indie looked back and forth between them both.

"When have I ever been wrong? Except about women, generally." Nick responded.

"Look at the odds, it's got to be in the canal," Stephen smiled before he attempted to head of towards on of the boats.

"Just give me a few minutes to look over there," Nick requested.

Stephen turned back around. "What am I meant to tell Lester?"

"Cover for me." Nick asked.

"No, 'cos you're wasting time," Stephen replied.

It suddenly dawned on Nick. Actually, why was he asking for Stephen's permission, out of all people? The last time he could remember, he was the field team leader, not Stephen.

"Ten minutes, Keep Indie with you," He said flatly as he walked back down the harbor.

Indie looked over to her dad and then back up to Stephen.

"Come on then, don't want to waste time, do we?" She stated half jokingly as she walked towards a boat.

* * *

Nick walked along side some warehouses. At the end of the small path, a man stood. He was dressed as one of the soldiers. If he was a soldier, he should have been at the canal. However, this man looked awfully similar. Nick called out to him. As the strange man spotted Nick, he turned on his heels and ran. Nick followed. They both jumped from boat to boat as they approached another part of the harbor. The strange man found his way into the basement of one of the boats, Nick followed him down. Keeping his distance. The man faced the wall.

"So what's going on? I know you." Nick asked.

The man gave no response. Nick walked a few steps closer. As he did the man swung his fist around, it collided with Nick's head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

When he woke back up, he found himself completely alone. The boat was empty, the only sound was the quiet creeks as the boat rocked side to side. Nick got to his feet and studied his surroundings, looking for anything that could be seen as out-of-place. Nothing. He then moved towards the steps and went to find Abby and Connor.

* * *

Canal boat:

Indie sat on one of the cases, she ran her finger over a large scrape on her leg. She gasped slightly. Stephen took his eyes of the camera as he heard her gasp.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just cut my leg on the edge of that rusty pole when the boat jolted earlier," She replied as she pointed at the large, metal pole that was propped up beside her.

"Have you had your tetanus jab since you've been back?" Stephen asked with concern.

"No. What's that?" Indie queried.

"An injection. Let me have a look at it."

Stephen grabbed a first aid kit, then walked over and crouched down next to her leg. He observed the cut carefully.

"It's only a cut?" She questioned softly.

"You can get the disease; tetanus, from cutting yourself on anything like rust etc," He explained.

"I think it will be okay," He continued, as he bathed it gently in fresh water.

Indie watched as he applied the water. Her head tilted slightly.

" You know, you never answered my question from last night," She piped up.

He knew exactly

"And you never answered mine," He replied as he packed away the first aid kit.

He could sense that she was looking at him. He looked back up to her. Their eyes met, as they caught each others gaze and kept it. This was the first time since the Forest of Dean incident, that either of them had allowed it to happen. They remained silent for a few seconds, as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Stephen quickly glanced around to check if the soldiers were occupied with some sort of task, before letting his attention drift back to the girl sat in front of him. He leant over her and cautiously moved forwards to fill the gap between them. He pushed his lips onto hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was gentle, both of them could taste that it meant something. He pulled back slightly so slightly, that their lips still brushed.

"Well, that answered my question," He whispered to her before their lips reattached.

Reluctantly, Stephen pulled away slowly, as he heard one of the soldiers talking on the phone.

"What is it?" Indie asked him softly as she moved her arms from around his neck and placed them onto her lap.

Without thinking too much he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. Both of them walked to the front of the boat where the soldier stood.

"It's Cutter," The soldier said as he handed the phone over to Stephen.

"Put it on loud-speaker," Indie requested.

_"Uhh, listen, we need you to come over to where we are." _Nick choked down the phone.

Indie could tell just by his voice, that something wasn't right. Something had gone wrong.

"Dad, what's happened?" She asked warily.

_"Something's taken Abby." _He replied.

"What do you mean, something? What was it?" Stephen questioned.

It was one problem that Nick had. When he was asked questions whilst under pressure, he'd always give vague, rushed answers.

_"Look, I don't know. It happened so quickly, neither I or Connor saw anything. Just get here quickly,"_


	9. I can tell by the look in your eyes pt2

Stephen and Indie rushed over to find Nick and Connor. They separated into pairs whilst they searched the waters for Abby. All sorts of vehicles scanned the water in the hope of finding her. As hours passed and the water had been thoroughly checked the hope of finding her had begun to fade.

Indie and Connor exchanged looks as they observed Nick and Stephen exit the boat and move onto the harbor.

"What are they doing?" Indie asked.

Connor immediately steered the boat over to the harbor without giving Indie an answer. The pair of them jumped out the boat and walked over to the other two.

"No, no." Connor gulped. He shook his head frantically.

"What are you doing?" He continued.

"We have to keep looking!" Indie added.

Connors face reddened as the thought of them giving up occurred to him "We can't, we can't just stop! This is Abby! We can't just give up! I'm not stopping looking!"

Both Nick and Stephen looked at the two emotionless.

Connor gave a sharp, disgusted look then went to storm off and get back into the boat.

Stephen clasped his shoulder and blocked his way. "Connor, we're doing all we can."

Indie watched helplessly as she watched Connor mouth of at various members of the team. She had never seen him so angry and upset before.

It wasn't long before Lester arrived alongside Jenny and Leek. The three of them looked dapper and professional as always.

"How did this happen?" Lester asked calmly as he stood firmly in front of Nick, his arms crossed.

"I was following up a lead." Nick replied guiltily, avoiding any eye-contact with the over-powering man.

"And who did you tell about it?" Lester questioned before looking over at Stephen, "Did you know about this?"

" No." He denied, he too looked away awkwardly.

"And now the girl's dead." Lester stated.

Indie shook her head, "No! We've searched for that boy for the last two days so why not her?"

"Not dead! She's not dead! We could just go out there, we could find her! We need to get back in the boat and do something! Why is nobody doing anything?" Connor remained to shout.

Lester sighed as he watched the frantic Connor, "Take him home," he ordered.

"Please! Don't do this!" Connor begged before he was taken away by Jenny and a number of soldiers.

Indie reserved herself and shuffled over to Stephen's side.

"I suppose being a team player, for once in your life was completely beyond you?" Lester snapped as he looked at Nick.

"I take responsibility for this," Nick gulped as he hung his head.

"How very gracious of you," Lester responded flatly.

"It's still out there. We are very close, and we still have to finish the job," Nick went on to explain.

Lester glared at him "It's finished, for you. Go home," he then pointed at Stephen "You're in charge,"

Straight away Stephen turned to Indie and then Nick.

"Don't look at him. Look at me! Come on! What do you want?" Lester snapped.

" Something better than sonar, we have to go over every inch of canal again. A remote control submarine can do it." Stephen replied.

Lester looked over to Leek, "Get it for him,"

Nick shook his head, "You're looking in the wrong place,"

Lester turned to Stephen and raised his eyebrows, "Do you agree?"

"No, whatever took Abby is in the canal," Stephen answered, he genuinely seemed convinced.

Nick barged past Lester, walking into his shoulder purposely. Indie looked over to Stephen. She couldn't understand how his head worked. Abby hadn't been taken from the Canal so why would she be in there now? She thought about it carefully but couldn't come up with a solution. Maybe it was just her being dumb? That was a regular thing... Still, it was only right for her to stick up for her dad. She let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry," She mouthed to him, as she then followed her dad.

Stephen rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. He turned his back and left to prepare a new boat.

* * *

Abby's flat

Connor sat up in the roof canopies of Abby's flat and looked down over the empty space, at least it seemed empty without Abby. His eyes were blood-shot, sore and full of tears. He glanced over as Rex chirped and perched down next to him. Just seeing Rex was hard to bare. He pulled a treat out from his pocket and placed it down next to him for Rex to eat. The door bell went.

"What do you want," He choked aggressively.

"It's me. Indie. I thought you could do with some company, I need some too," She sniffled.

Connor jumped from where he was sat to greet her. As he opened the door it became evident that she too, had been crying. He could tell by the blotchy, pink patches around her eyes. She pulled him into a hug before he had even asked her inside.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there with you and dad then maybe, it might have taken me instead," She choked.

Connor said nothing but hugged her tightly back.

* * *

In the warehouse  
  
"Help! He-e-e-elp!" Abby screeched as she emerged from the water. Her hair stuck to her head and her face covered in black smears due to her make-up running.

She looked to her side as something else approached her. A hand bubbled up from the water and grabbed hold of the metal grille, that was firmly placed over the top of them. The hand pulled its body up to the surface. It was a boy.

" Help!" He called out.

"Lucien." Abby said softly as she tried to keep her self calm and catch her breath.

"I thought you were dead," The boy; Lucien stated as he spat the remaining liquid from his mouth.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"I don't know. They took us down here, those things." He explained.

Abby began to shake and bash the metal grille, to try to get it to move.

"Don't waste your time. I already tried that," Lucien choked as he tried to catch his breath too.

"We have to try, come on, help me." She whispered to him as she resumed to hit the barrier.

Lucien joined in. With one large hit from the boy, one of the creatures; that resembled a seal with a slight hint of human, peered over them and let out a terrifying roar. The noise that came from its mouth sent both Abby and Lucien back into the water.

They both came back up to the surface when the creature had disappeared.

"We're going to die, aren't we? My friends are looking for us. They're going to be here soon," Abby tried her best to reassure both Lucien and herself.

"They don't even know we're alive." He responded, convinced that there was no way out of there.

"They'll find us. I promise," She gulped and she remained to pant.

* * *

Nick looked over the water, the same waters where Abby had disappeared just hours earlier. Jenny walked around the corner and saw the man stood there. She approached him. As Nick acknowledged Jenny, he made his way over to the car, expecting it to be his cue to leave.

"You're not supposed to be here," Jenny stated as she joined his side.

"Where else am I going to go?" Nick moped.

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "I could have you thrown out,"

"Yup. You could," He responded.

Jenny remained to look at him, her face with no expression as was his.

"Where's Indie?" She asked.

Nick turned to look back to the water.  
"She called a taxi and went to give Connor some company," He replied after a long pause.

Jenny nodded and pulled out a note from her coat pocket. "Thought you might be interested in this,"

Nick suddenly became interested as he took the note from Jenny.

"A local builder lodged a complaint. He can't get in to demolish an old warehouse, because the basement flooded in the tidal surge. Maybe you're right, and we're looking in the wrong place. At the very least, it's definitely worth checking out." Jenny explained.

Nick smiled at her "As petty-minded bureaucrats go, you're the best."

Jenny smiled back at him, unsure of whether to take the comment as a compliment or an insult.

* * *

Nick sat in his car. He pulled his phone out and attempted to ring Indie.  
"Sorry but the person you are trying to call, isn't available right now." A voice sounded from the other end.

"Why doesn't the girl ever charge her phone?" He mumbled to himself as he then dialed Connor.

* * *

Abby's flat:

Connor and Indie sat on the couch, leant against each other with an old tartan blanket over the top of them. They had put on a film to try to take their minds of the events of the day, though Abby had not left either of their minds for a single second. Their faces felt stiff as the tears dried to their skin. Connors mobile vibrated on the coffee table next to him. He leant over and grabbed the phone. He looked over at Indie once he saw the callers I.D. Indie nodded at him.  
Connor flipped the lid up and pressed 'answer'.

_"I know how you feel but I need your help," _Cutter sounded down the phone. He paused as he expected Connor to respond. He didn't. Nick continued anyway, in a monotone .

_"I think I know where to look. Listen to me. It was my fault. I should have asked for backup, and I didn't. I reckon that's cost the life of a very brave, very beautiful girl and you're right to blame me. But surely, if there's even half a chance we can stop this happening to somebody else, then we owe it to Abby to do it. This time, I'm asking for backup, so will you come and help? Please?" _He paused again but still, no answer came.

_"If you change your mind, Jenny Lewis knows where to find me," _Nick said finally before ending the call.

Connor put his phone back onto the coffee table. Indie sat up straight and looked at him.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Your dad thinks he has idea. I just don't know though. It was his last plan that got us into this mess," Connor replied.

"We could at least give it ago? Even if it doesn't work, it's something we've tried," Indie suggested.

Connor let out a long, deep sigh, " Yeah, you're right. Come on,"

Connor removed the blanket from them and grabbed his keys, whilst Indie slipped back on her pumps.

* * *

Warehouse:

"Help!" Abby shrieked.

Lucien joined in, "Help! Please, help!"

"What do you think they are, those things?" The boy cried.

" I don't know. If they were going to kill us, they would have. There's a reason we're still alive," Abby replied as she thought about the situation that they were in.

"Don't tell my mates, will you? That I was scared," Lucien asked.

Abby rolled her eyes, "You're not scared,"

"Seriously now. Who'd be frightened of an overgrown tadpole? You're fine. Honestly," She continued.

* * *

Canal:

Stephen remained searching the canal.

"We've swept the whole canal," One of the soldiers pointed out.

Stephen rolled his eyes, unsure of what to do next, "Sweep it again,"

He continued to look at the camera. As the boat sailed a moderate sized hole appeared on the lens.

"Woah! Back it up! There! Try down there," Stephen called out as he pointed at the small screen.

"The opening's too small. We'd smash the sub," The soldier contradicted.

"Well then, I'll buy you a new one. Just keep going," He requested.

His mind kept drifting back to Indie, it was probably the reason he didn't spot the hole on the first search.

* * *

Warehouse:

Nick arrived in a large but empty room. He spotted a large drain with a metal grille over the top of it. Connor and Indie approached him from behind with a pair of Crowe bars in their hands.

"Would this help?" Indie asked as she held out on of the bars.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that'll do the trick," Nick smiled as he took the bar from her.

He then turned to Connor, "Thanks for coming,"

"Well, with respect, I'm not doing it for you. It's what she would have wanted. We had an argument. The last things we said to each other were mean and stupid," Connor explained.

Indie listened in closely, even though she had spent the last few hours with Connor, he hadn't told her any of this.

"She knew how much you cared about her," Nick commented.

"You think?" Connor responded unsure.

"Yeah. I know," Nick answered.

"She did Con, honestly," Indie added.

Both Connor and Indie crouched down beside Nick and the drain. Connor once again let out a deflated sigh.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

Connor nodded "Yeah,"

* * *

The three of them managed to lift the grill off of the drain. One at a time they climbed down the metal ladder and into part of the basement. Indie gazed around the dark, gloomy room but was bought back to reality by the sound of the anomaly detector.

"Cutter, the anomaly's reopened," Connor stated excitedly.

"I know. This way," Nick responded in a much more flat tone.

Indie looked back at Connor and gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Water basement:

"The water! It's getting deeper." Lucien complained as he tried to lift himself further out of the water.

"Help! Help! Someone! Help!" Both Abby and Lucien screamed at the same time.

* * *

Indie and Connor followed Nick through the various corridors. They came to an old brick wall.

"No!" Connor shouted as he realized the anomaly was behind the solid wall, which had no entrance.

"Fantastic! A friggin' wall!" Indie cursed as she tossed her Crowe bar across the floor out of temper.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Connor asked, frustration in his voice.

Nick looked between the bar and the wall, "It's just a wall," he quietly said.

With that, he began to thump the wall with the long metal bar. Connor and Indie watched him for the first few seconds before exchanging looks as they joined in. As the first brick fell, the cries of Abby and Lucien could be heard.

"I can hear shouting?" Indie pointed out.

"Somebody's in there!" Connor shouted, so hopeful that the cries were from Abby.

Abby and Lucien stopped screaming as they heard the wall collapse brick-by-brick.

" It's okay. They're going to get us out. You'll see. We're not gonna drown! It's okay," Abby smiled, relieved.

With that smile, she was grabbed and dragged back under the water, helpless.

"Abby?" Lucien called out as he realized that she was no longer by his side.

He dove under himself to try to spot where she went. The dark, murky water blocked his vision. He surfaced again and remained to call out her name.

"Help! Hello? In here! Quickly! The water's rising! Help!" Lucien called out as he came to realize that he wasn't alone.

" Lucien, hang on we're going to get you out of there." Nick promised.

Nick pulled the grill from the small circular hole and pulled Lucien out with Connors help.

"You all right?" Indie asked the boy who was completely soaked.

"You've got to help Abby." Lucien responded.

Indie and Nick both looked up at Connor who immediately started throwing questions at Lucien.

"What? Abby's still alive?"  
"They took her," Lucien coughed

"Where did they take her?" Connor shouted

"Down the pipe."

"The pipes down here?" Nick questioned.

The boy nodded, before he had chance to verbally answer the question Connor had already ran off.

"Connor!" Nick shouted out, it was no use though. Connor wasn't planning on coming back, at least not without Abby.

Indie sat on the floor next to the boy, "Lucien, what did it look like?" she asked out of curiosity.

Lucien quickly got to his feet as he pointed out to the other side of the room, "That!"

Indie also scrambled to her feet and took a few steps back. Nick stood in front of them both.

" I ain't going back in those tanks again," Lucien gulped.

"What the hell is that? Lucien, Indie, stay where you are," Nick warned

Lucien looked to the floor where there was a large rock, propped again the tank. He picked it up and threw it at the creature, with a good aim, it hit the creature directly on top of the head, knocking it to the floor.

"Yes! Two points. Who says I can't play?" He called out.

Indie smiled at him, "Hey, you're pretty good with rocks too. I like you. Who needs a gun?"

Both her and Lucien chuckled at the event.

"Nice shot," Nick smiled.

With that another creature flew out from one of the running pipes above. It crashed into Nick sending him flying into the water.

"What was that?" Nick asked as he wiped the water from his eyes.

Indie's heart stopped as she saw the marine creature re-surface feet away from her dad. Lucien also pulled a concerned look. Nick turned around slowly. His eyes widened as she found himself face-to-face with the monster. The water between him and the creature began to bubble and a small camera sub appeared. The creature turned its attention from Nick onto the sub and attacked it.

* * *

Another part of the basement:

Connor ran as he spotted Abby.  
"Abby!" He called out.  
"It's Okay! You're safe now!" He continued to call out.

Abby looked at Connor and smiled but then bubbling in the water caught her attention. As she squinted another creature slowly rose, same species but much, much larger. Abby stumbled a few steps back. Connor stood and stared for a few moments before attempting to sprint over to Abby.

"No, Connor!" Abby warned as he continued to run.

The oversized, water monster swung out its arm, sending Connor back in the direction he came from. There was a small splash as he hit the water.

" No!" Abby cried.

With no further drama or distractions the animal took Abby as hostage once again.

Connor pulled himself out of the water and looked around. She was gone. Again. Without processing any thoughts he got to his feet and sprinted through the anomaly.

"I'm coming!" He called out.

* * *

Water basement:

More and more of the strange, water, animals emerged from the water. They gradually backed Nick, Indie and Lucien into a corner. Their only weapons being the old rusty Crowe bars.

"Stay there, both of you. Stay there," Nick warned.

Indie closed her eyes and covered her ears, as she thought she knew her fate. With in a few seconds she could hear gun shots and her dad ordering her to get down. She opened her eyes and saw Stephen with a rifle in the distance. A large amount of relief spread through her as she let herself slide down against the wall.

As soon as all the creatures had dropped to the floor Indie got straight to her feet and ran over to Stephen. She wrapped her arms around him as she tried to control her breathing, he put one arm around her shoulders. Nick looked up and smiled to say 'thanks'.

* * *

Through the anomaly:

Connor clambered across the lightly sanded rocks that seemed to go on for miles. Every now and again he'd yell her name, in hope of a response. He walked on more and more. Just as it seemed there was no hope, a ear-piercing scream came from the rocks below.

"Abby!" He called as his walk turned into a sprint.

He stood on top of a cliff and looked around, little did he know that she was stood directly under him.

"Connor!" She shrieked as she spotted him above her.

Connor looked down and spotted her. He knelt down on the rocks and reached his arm out.

"Come here, grab my hand! Come on! Just climb up." He shouted down to her.

She climbed up part of the way and clasped hold of his hand.

"That's it. I've got you. Grab hold of this." He smiled hinting towards the small ledge next to him.

"That's it, you're nearly there. You're so nearly there." He encouraged her.

* * *

Indie walked over the rocks trying to stumble. Nick and Stephen were close behind.  
Indie stood still and glanced around.

"I see Connor!" She shouted back.

"Where?" Nick asked as he too looked about his surroundings.

"Over there," She responded pointing over at the cliff.

* * *

"Connor, I'm slipping!" Abby gasped as her fingers started to lose grip.

"Okay, you need to come up now." Connors face dropped

"I can't! I'm pulling you over, Connor. Just leave me," She cried.

"No. We can do this," He encouraged her.

"I can't. Please!" She choked.

Connor didn't know what else to say so he decided on blurting out the truth, maybe it would change things, " I love you. I'm not I'm not leaving you here,"

The oversized creature began to push its way through the rocks and over to where Abby was hanging. Abby's hands quickly started to lose grip, she slowly began to slide back down the rocks. Connor tried his best to tighten his grip but he had no energy to hold on any tighter.

"Time to go," A familiar voice said behind them.

A hand grabbed Connors and began to pull them both up. Connor looked back and smiled as he realized it was Nick.

* * *

Basement:

Indie smiled at Lucien as he was wheeled off to the ambulance. She looked over to Abby who looked completely exhausted. She turned around and walked over to where her dad and Stephen were stood. She was about to speak when Lester intruded.

"Next time I sack you, you might at least pretend to stay sacked for more than five minutes," He raised his eyebrows at Nick but then moved his focus over to Stephen.

"Still, it's just as well you decided to disobey my orders. If it'd been left to Stephen, we'd still be looking in the wrong place," He continued, his eyes then moved to Indie, " At least you didn't cause any problems today,"

Indie looked up to her boss, even though what he had said was sort of a compliment, she still felt intimidated by his presence.

"Maybe I should sign you up to be the field teams leader," Lester folded his arms, his tone sarcastic before pushing past the three of them and walking off.

" That's unfair," Nick sighed.

"No, I called it wrong," Stephen admitted.

" I was lucky," Nick smiled before walking over to Abby.

* * *

Stephen walked over to the car, closely followed by Indie.

"Stephen?" She called out in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm fine," He replied with as he attempted to busy himself.

She moved closer to him and smiled, "No, you're not. I can read you like a book,"

That comment made him chuckle, he turned to face her, "That's funny, considering you can barely read books,"

She remained to smile up at him, there was a pause before she began to speak again, "It is okay to get things wrong. I was always told that nobody is perfect. Not even Lester, believe it or not,"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, well, I seem to be getting a lot of things wrong recently,"

"But we can forget about all of that, can't we?" Indie asked sweetly, her gaze sunk into his deep, blue eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled as he ran his had down her arm and took hold of her hand. She leant up and kissed him softly, she pulled back and clung onto his damp shirt. She missed that sense of security he gave her, the feeling that nothing could harm her as long as he was there. He held her in his arms for a few moments as she rested her head up against his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. What was he thinking when he chose Helen over her?

They released each other as they heard the voices from the others approaching the corner. He gave her arm a slight squeeze as she began to walk. She gave him a final smile before moving over to her dads car and climbing in.

* * *

**And that was part 2! I hope you readers enjoyed it, if you could leave a small review after reading, I'd appreciate it very much! :)**


	10. Silurian sands: A fight to live pt1

Taylor, a young girl, stood in the kitchen of her step-dads flat. Her scruffy, little dog barked at her feet. Taylor peered around the doorway, her step-dad, Steve remained to keep his eyes fixed onto the TV screen.

"Sprat needs to go," she called out as she tried to attract her step-dads attention.

Steve gave her a quick glance and a blunt answer, "You've got legs."

"I'm busy, Steve," Taylor whined as she watched Steve fix his eyes back onto the screen.

"She's your dog. You said you'd look after her, remember?" He snapped, his eyes not leaving television.

Taylor rolled her eyes and plucked the small dog from the floor, holding her close to her face.

"Want to go wee-wees on Steve's car? You do?" She said to the dog in a baby voice.

She went to turn towards the front door but a framed photo on a small cabinet caught her attention. Her face dropped, as she stared at the photo. The photo that showed her and her mother. She continued to stare at the photo for a few seconds before resuming her original task; taking the dog for a walk. She slammed the door behind her as she left the flat.

* * *

Taylor ran through an open tunnel alongside her dog, Sprat. They both weaved in and out of each others feet, trying to avoid tripping one another up. They continued this 'game' along the whole tunnel before Sprat sensed a scent and followed it at a fast speed.

Taylor paused as she watched her dog run off, it took a few seconds before she realized that Sprat wasn't planning on returning. With that, she began to run after the small dog, following its foot steps.

"Sprat! Sprat! Come back! Bad girl! Sprat, come back! Sprat! No! Come back! Bad girl," she called out as she sprinted down the rest of the tunnel.

They both ran, Sprat showed no sign of stopping. The dog came to a junk yard and ran through a small hole in the fence. Taylor skidded to a stop just in front of the wire fence. The hole was just about big enough for her to crawl through. By the time she climbed through the fence, the small dog was far in front. Taylor tried her best to keep up, she saw Sprat run straight into a large pipe. Taylor paused at the entrance and stared, wide-eyed at the strange, glowing phenomenon that split the pipe into two.

" I'm coming, Sprat," She shouted out as she edged further into the pipe and then into the anomaly.

* * *

ARC:

Connor burst through the double doors into the main room, on his skate board and his phone firmly stuck to his ear.

"Ind, I got to go, you can tell me how boring college is later...okay...alright..." Connor spoke down the phone.

Nick walked past him, his hands full of papers. He heard Connor mention his daughter's name and assumed it was her that Connor was speaking to. After a short fight that had happened between them, Nick had managed to force Indie into attending college that morning. Being on the phone during lessons didn't particularly please him. He dumped the papers onto a desk and approached Connor who was still on the phone. He pulled the phone from Connor's ear.

"Cutter?" Connor frowned as the phone was snatched from him.

"Indie. Get off the phone. College is for learning, not for phone calls," he said slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to someone who had no more intelligence than a slug.

With a frustrated sigh from the other end of the line, it went dead. Nick passed the phone back to Connor and continued on his way. Connor put his skate-board under a desk and walked over to the Anomaly detecting device, his walk turned into a fast jog as the alarm started to sound.

"Cutter!" He called out as he pressed various keys on the device.

"Come on, show me where you are," he muttered to himself.

Nick jogged over and came by his side.

"No! No!" Connor panicked as the device started to slowly crash.

Nick looked at him concerned, "What's up?"

"I'm not sure, it's just crashed," He replied.

Nick fixed his eyes onto the main screen of the device, "Has it ever happened before?"

"No. Maybe it was some sort of power surge. It could be a false alarm?" Connor suggested.

"But there could be an active anomaly out there right now," Nick contradicted.

"I'll reboot it. One second," Connor began to press various button and keys and eventually the ADD began to set back up.

"Really strange. Everything seems to be fine now," he shrugged  
Connor went on to run a full diagnostic. Searching every inch of the device.

"Spyware." Nick stated.

"Yep. Allowing the user to switch the feed from here - to wherever they are," Connor explained.

"And cut us out the loop," Nick added.

Connor paused as his mind ticked before coming up with a legitimate accusation, "It must be that guy! The Cleaner, What do we do?"

"First of all, find the anomaly. Then clean up the detector - and don't say a word to anybody. I'm going to phone the college and excuse Indie from class," Nick ordered and explained as he walked off.

* * *

Stephen's flat

Stephen entered his flat as he returned from his morning jog. He unplugged his ear phones as the sound of running water drowned out the song playing. He looked around cautiously, and followed the sound of water. He stood at the frame of the bathroom, the mirror was misted up but still, a female figure could be made out. Helen, of course. Who else would it have been?

He edged into the bathroom but remained close to the door. He silently thanked god that Nick had forced Indie into going to college, otherwise it was organized that she was going to join him to get some fresh air. Now, that would have been a terribly awkward situation. How would have he explained Helen being in his shower? He did know that Indie would never forgive him for it.

Helen could sense his presence and glanced over her shoulder. She gave a warm smile, "You don't mind, do you? I got slimed in the Devonian. The smell would make your eyes water,"

"And this was the only shower you could find within a million years?" He snapped, making sure his eyes were firmly on hers and nowhere else.

"Stop staring and pass me a towel," She hissed back.

* * *

Helen sat on the couch wrapped in a dressing gown.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked as he busied himself in the kitchen.

"You and I both know things can't go on like this. The anomalies are getting worse. How long do you think the government can keep on covering them up? How long is Nick going to keep playing their game?" Helen questioned in a persuasive way.

"Forget it, Helen, I'm not interested," He sighed. Why wasn't she leaving already?

"Never mind how you feel about me. You know this is wrong. What about Indie, I don't want her getting hurt because of this. I know you don't either," she responded with a slight smirk.

The mentioning of Indie made him turn around to face the sly woman.

"You've gotta go," He sighed, secretly worrying to how much she already knew about him and Indie and fearing that he might let something slip.

"Do you know what's really sad? You don't know you're being betrayed! They're not even being honest with you," Helen snapped back.

Stephen moved towards her, "What are you talking about?"

Helen smirked, "He hasn't told you, has he? That's Nick for you. Never was much good at trusting people."

He gave her an un-nerving look, "Tell me what this is about,"

"I don't know much. I just know they have another agenda that you don't know about," She explained.

The panic and concern all of a sudden spread over Stephen's face, "Who does? You mean Lester?"

"I don't know who's behind it...but if the shoe fits," Helen responded.

Stephen focused on a spot on the floor as he tried to process everything. His attention snapped back as a text came through. It was Connor, telling him to get to the ARC. He stood up and walked over to his room to change, leaving Helen sat on the couch.

He walked out the room whilst fastening his watch. He could swear he heard Helen say something. "Did you say something?"

Helen smiled, "Just goodbye,"

She walked over to him and kissed him. As she let go of him and left, Stephen gave himself a mental slap. Why? Why did he let her kiss him? Why didn't he say 'no'? Why did he keep letting that bitch control him? They were just questions that he couldn't find answers to.

* * *

St Sanity's College.

Indie sat slumped at her desk, her head tilted down slightly as she discreetly played on her phone. Oh, how angry birds was far more interesting than 'how to write a formal letter'.

The teacher stopped her teaching and glared at Indie, who was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. The teacher stood from her chair and walked over to Indie, jabbing her shoulder. Indie looked up.

"Hand it over," Miss Marks ordered.

Indie frowned, "It's my phone."

"Yes it is but you're meant to be learning," Miss Marks spat as she signaled with her hand for Indie to give her the phone.

Reluctantly, Indie handed over her mobile. The teacher clasped her hand shut around it.

"You know, if I was normal, I would have left learning by now!" Indie called out as Miss Marks walked back to her desk.

The teacher stopped and turned back around to Indie and sighed, "It's called _education_, you would have left _education_ by now,"

Indie glared at her and slumped back into her seat. Miss Marks was by far her least favorite teacher in the college.

She remained to half-listen to the lesson for a while longer, her mind drifted in and out of various daydreams. Her attention was back as the secretary entered the class with a small white note. Indie listened in closely, she could just about hear her name.

Miss Marks took the note from the secretary and smiled as she watched the small woman leave the room. Her attention then turned to Indie and with a sigh she said the words that Indie had dreamed of since the moment she entered the room.

"Indie, you have been excused from class. Someone called Abby is waiting for you in the car park,"

Indie stuffed all of her stuff into her bag and gave Miss Marks a devious smile. As she left the room she plucked her phone from the teacher's desk. Before Miss Marks could say anything, Indie had already put in place a snide comment.

"Oh, I'm going to need this"

* * *

Anomaly location:

Connor got out the car as he saw both Abby and Indie. He glanced over at Abby once or twice before moving to the back of the car where Stephen had already started preparing the ammunition.

"What would you do in my position?" Connor asked.

"What did you say to her, exactly?" Stephen questioned.

"Well, you know, I think I said I loved her." Connor replied awkwardly, his cheeks blushed slightly.

Stephen paused and raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

Connor gulped "Okay, I did say that. It's just She was a bit busy...She might have forgotten,"

Stephen smiled "Women don't forget things like that. She'll wait for you to make the next move,"

Connor didn't look convinced, "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Right, so what's that?" Connor asked, clueless.

"That's up to you," Stephen replied.

"Alright, but what did you say to Indie, you know before the whole, Helen in the forest...thing...?" Connor went on to question.

Stephen's face dropped slightly "As I said the next move is up to you. If you love Abby, just tell her,"

"You wouldn't do it for me, would you?" Connor asked nervously.

Stephen shook his head.

Connor gulped again "I can be confident anyway,"

"Aren't you forgetting someone? Caroline?"

"I don't think it's working out with her," Connor shrugged.

"She needs to know that," Stephen pointed out.

"I should tell her. Honesty's important in these things, isn't it?" Connor smiled as he walked off.

The mentioning of the word honesty made Stephen look over to Indie. How ironic, he was giving relationship advice when he could barely keep his own relationship going...maybe he should take some of his own advice.

He remained to look at Indie, she was stood on her own now, sorting something out around the back of the truck. He sighed as the guilt from that morning over took him. He quietly walked around behind her then wrapped his arms around her waist, leant over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. The guilt was still there but being around Indie helped him hide it.

Indie jumped as she was pulled back slightly and dropped a small bag of bullets into the back of the truck.

"For goodness sake," she cursed as she watched the bullets roll around.

"Oh, am I not allowed to hug and kiss you anymore," Stephen joked, still not releasing his arms from her waist.

Indie laughed and relaxed back into his arms.

"You do realize you're going to have to help me pick all these back up," She smiled.

He sighed then let go of her and started picking up each bullet one by one, putting them back into the small, plastic bag that they spilled out from.

* * *

The team crowded around the pipe as Connor introduced his latest invention; a remote control camera-car.

"Go on, then. Your big day," Nick encouraged.

"Seriously, guys, prepare to be amazed," Connor warned in a flat tone.

Connor looked around and observed the looks that were being exchanged between each of the other team members.

"What? It's a prototype. Not meant to be sexy," He defended as he held the remote-controlled vehicle close to him

Stephen sighed before voicing his opinion, "That's not gonna make it through the pipe, let alone the anomaly."

"Oh come on, it might surprise you all?" Indie smiled as she gave Connor a light pat on the back.

Connor placed the new device in front of the pipe before be turned back around to face the others, "Thank you, Indie. Now can the rest of you have a bit of faith, please? And a little bit of silence?"

No-one responded, no snarky comments or nothing. Connor looked around, half expecting some thing to be said. He then began to slowly move the small camera-car forwards and up into the pipe.

Abby looked closely, observing the new invention. Something vaguely familiar caught her eye.

"Is that my hair dryer?" She asked, a slight feeling of tension in her voice.

"Might be," Connor shrugged.

Indie giggled slightly before nudging Abby, " At least you know it went to a good cause,"

Abby rolled her eyes in response.

"Now I know what Galileo had to put up with," Connor muttered to himself.

The camera-car entered though the anomaly. Connor moved straight to his laptop screen, closely followed by the others. All of them watched the screen that showed the prehistoric scenery that existed on the other side of the anomaly.

"High CO2, low oxygen," Connor stated.

"It's pre-Carboniferous. Maybe Ordovician or Silurian. There's no dinosaurs, no mammals and there's no birds," Nick explained.

They watched as the camera panned its surroundings. It was Nick who pointed out something that looked remarkably out-of-place.  
"Wait a minute, what's that?"

Indie squinted at the screen "I can't see anything?"

Connor zoomed in on the part of the screen that Nick pointed at. Making the object a lot clearer.

"It's a little girl!" Connor gasped.

Indie kept quiet as the distant memory of when she was first left alone in an anomaly began to haunt her. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"What is she doing?" Jenny asked.

"She's looking for her dog," Nick responded as he remembered the small scruffy dog that passed through the anomaly earlier that morning.

An expression of concern spread across Abby's face "She might be injured."

"There's nothing in the Silurian to injure her. We're talking a few basic plants and bugs." Connor shrugged in response.

"How big are the bugs?" Abby asked immediately after.

"Bug size, I think. As periods go, it's a pretty safe period to get lost in," Connor replied.

Indie looked up at Connor, "Well, something is stopping her from coming back? I-I mean why would you stay in there?"

Nick put his hand on Indie's shoulder as she noticed her distress on the situation.

"She must be terrified," Abby added.

"We have to get her out," Nick stated as he stood up.

"Let's do it," Stephen agreed as he then went to follow Nick.

"I'm coming as well!" Indie called out.

Both men stopped and turned around to face Indie. The team had been wary about letting Indie back into the anomalies, even more so with what she had to witness the last time she went through. She didn't cope particularly well with Captain Ryan's death.

"I'm not sure if that's a wise idea," Nick responded.

Stephen looked between Indie and Nick, "If anyone can sympathise with how that girl is feeling, it's Indie."

Indie remained to look at her dad, "See, I can be of use to you!"

Nick let out a deep sigh, "Fine, just don't wander off."

* * *

Through the anomaly:

The three of them travelled through the vast desert, that seemed never-ending. The suns rays beating down on them, making the fight breathe harder than it already was, with the low oxygen levels.

"Have you got a headache?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Stephen replied.

Indie shook her head, knowing that the slightest problem with her could result in her being sent back through the anomaly. Of course she had a headache but she wasn't going to admit it, "No. I'm good,"

Nick smirked and shook his head, knowing exactly what she was up to. He then went on to explain why they all had a headache, "It's the altitude. There's no oxygen."

"Maybe that's why the kid hasn't moved," Stephen suggested.

"Still, if I had the chance to get out, then I would," Indie shrugged.

"Yes, but your situation was slightly different. You knew things, you knew if that anomaly closed on you, then you were stuck. That girl doesn't have a clue to what is going on and what to do." Nick explained.

Indie continued to walk on, slightly in front of the other two. She tried her best to ignore her growing headache. Stephen grabbed her arm as him and Nick came to a halt.

"Can you hear that?" Nick asked.

As the three of them turned towards the pitter-patter sound, a large collection of slightly over-sized centipedes swerved around their feet.

* * *

In the pipe:

Abby and Connor sat in front of the anomaly, monitoring its strength. The conversation of Caroline was brought up. Obviously Abby could not stand the woman but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when Connor made the decision to end their relationship. Especially when he attempted to 'dump' her by text.

* * *

Taylor's step dad's flat:

Steve stood up from his chair as Jenny entered the living area.

"Where is she?" He asked firmly.

"She fell down a pipe." Jenny replied.

Steve had a look of disbelief fire across his face, "She fell down a pipe? Look, I've got to do something. Where is she?"

"Steve, let the experts do their job," Jenny sighed.

"I need to help!" The man yelled.

"The best thing you can do is just wait here," Jenny snapped back.

The man looked as if he had just deflated "I thought she'd run away. I've- I've been trying my best. I'm not her real dad, okay? Her mum-"

Jenny interrupted him before he went into all the details, "I'll let you know the moment there's any news,"

* * *

Through the anomaly:

The three of them wandered through a large ditch in the sand. Indie stopped as she kicked something metal.

"Dad! What's this?" She called out as she pointed at the equipment in front of her.

Both Nick and Stephen joined her. Nick had no idea to what the equipment actually was. Stephen knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Heckler and Koch G36. This is an army issue. This is a classic mercenary's gun," He explained as he picked up a large gun.

Nick picked up a head set "Hard drive, night vision. This is serious stuff,"

"He's here," He gulped.

Indie and Stephen exchanged a confused look.

"Who is?" Stephen asked.

Nick didn't respond to the question, "There's no footprints leading the way. They've left their water. They've just disappeared,"

"Who has dad? Who's disappeared" Indie questioned.

Nick brushed the questions off once again, then placed the head set on and replayed the video footage that had been captured. The footage showed several soldiers, one being the same man who attacked Nick at the harbour. It showed them as they were dragged under the sand one-by-one. As the footage finished, Nick pulled the head set from his head.

"They're all dead," Nick panted.

Indie felt herself sink slightly. If they were all dead...something would have had to kill them. She started to regret coming through the anomaly.

Stephen looked at Nick through narrow eyes as he remembered Helen's words from earlier that morning, "You're not surprised by this, are you? What do you know?"

"Nothing. I know nothing," Nick replied.

"Cutter, there's a traitor on the team," Stephen stated.

"Traitor?" Indie questioned.

Nick gulped, "Maybe,"

"It's Lester," Stephen accused.

"It's someone," Nick corrected

Indie reserved herself from the conversation. This didn't sound like something she wanted to get involved in.

"They're playing us. They have been since the beginning," Stephen sighed.

"I don't know that. And neither do you," Nick responded.

"Fine. You admitted, you don't know but rather than sharing it with us, you shut us out. We're meant to be a team," Stephen snapped.

Nick laughed and patted his back, "You sound like Helen. We don't have time for this, we've got to get going,"

The three walked through the endless, world of sand in silence for a while, until the faint screams of the girl could be heard.

"Hang on a minute. What's she saying?" Nick asked.

" I don't know, my head hurts," Indie responded

"All right, let's get going," Nick panted.

Indie sighed and trailed along behind them as they continued to move forwards. Just as they started to take a step forwards a large 'poof' of sand exploded in front of them. Indie stumbled back slightly, as the explosion of sand startled her. As she balanced herself up, a large mound of sand began to head its way towards them at a rapid speed.

"What is that?" Stephen asked

"I don't know," Nick replied.

Indie went into a daze, not being able to focus on anything. Her mind went into a fuzz and she became light-headed. She looked up hazily, as Stephen grabbed her hand and forced her to run.

"Ind! Come on! Run!" He shouted as he practically dragged her along.

Indie managed to gain enough focus to realize there was a predator hot on their heels. She pulled together enough energy to speed up and get to the rocks.

Nick arrived to the rocks first, closely followed by Stephen, who pulled Indie up with him. She collapsed into a heap next to him.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Indie rubbed her eyes, "No...my head hurts so much I can barely think,"

"You're dehydrated, here," Stephen explained as he offered her a flask of water.

"That's better," She smiled as she handed him back the flask.

"Oh well, you're welcome. I did try to warn you," the young girl snarled at the three of them.

Nick approached the girl and managed to persuade her to take in some oxygen. The girl took in deep breaths of the gas she craved and relaxed slightly.

Indie was slightly taken back by the girls attitude. She was more expecting the girl to be in floods of tears where she was so scared...but no. The adolescent seemed to be handling the obscure situation quite well.

Nick chuckled quietly "Now, we've got to get you out of here,"

"Are you gonna rescue me?" The girl asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Any objections?" Nick responded.

"I was planning my own way back but you messed it up by making those things angry," she explained, flinging her arms up in the air.

Nick looked up to Indie and Stephen, "She's fine. Doesn't need any help,"

He turned back just in time to see the girls face drop. He couldn't help but grin as the girl nearly became submissive to him.

"You can tag along with me if you want," she offered as she fiddled with her ankle.

Nick nodded and laughed.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Stephen asked her, as he noticed the tight grip the girl had around her lower leg.

"Twisted it. I made it to the rocks, but those things ate my dog," she responded with a sigh.

"Your dog's alive," Nick announced.

"She's on the other side," Indie smiled.

The girls face dropped even more, "She left me behind, then."

No one made any further comments on the topic of the dog.

"Let me look at your leg," Nick requested.

The girl pulled up her trouser leg to reveal her swollen ankle.

"You can't walk on that," Stephen pointed out.

"Duh! Why do you think I've been sat here?" The girl snapped sarcastically.

Indie giggled to herself at the girls tone of voice. She knew that Stephen got irritated when she spoke to him like it, let alone a young girl who he is not familiar with.

"I'm gonna have to carry you," He stated, trying his best not to snap back at her.

"No way." She responded.

"What's your name, anyway?" He called out after her.

"Taylor and I ain't baggage. No-one has to carry me," She replied as she began to walk off.

"She ain't baggage," Nick repeated in a chuckle, as he followed her across the rocks.

Stephen held back and stared at the girl with gritted teeth. Indie stood by his side, amused by his reaction.

"You know, I think me and Taylor are going to get on quite well," She smiled as she followed her dad and Taylor.

"Bloody great," Stephen muttered sarcastically as he too began to walk forwards.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! Please follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed it. Also, leave any feedback that you think is necessary! Have a nice day :)**


	11. Silurian sands: A fight to live pt2

_AN: Sorry guys that the updates aren't coming as frequently at the minute. Course work is ruling my life. I will continue to try and get a chapter posted every week but they may come a few days late. Anyway, here's part 2 of Silurian sands._

* * *

Nick lead the way over the narrow pathway of rocks. Taylor limped along closely behind followed by Indie and then Stephen.

"So, is this some kind of giant wind-up? What? One minute I'm in Hackney and the next I'm in the desert. The way I look at it, I've probably been hypnotised or something and you've brought me here as this big joke," Taylor explained her thoughts as she limped across the lightly dusted rocks.

"I bet there are cameras everywhere, watching our every move" She added after a slight pause.

"Yeah, and the public gets to vote which one of us gets eaten first," Nick retaliated as he paced in front of her.

"It's cooler than Big Brother," Taylor responded.

"Yeah! It's more like 'I'm in the Silurian get me out of here'_..._" Indie laughed.

Taylor joined in with the laughing and paused so she could walk alongside the other female.

"So what is actually going on? Where are we?" The young girl asked a questioning look directed at Indie.

Indie bit her top lip, "Umm," she sounded, as she looked up to Nick and Stephen.

Stephen shrugged and also directed his looks towards Nick.

"Tell her. She's witnessed just about everything there is here and I have no idea how to cover it up," Nick sighed as he came to a halt and faced the other three.

"Tell me what?" Taylor asked.

Indie looked down to the twelve year old. There was a slight discomfort in her stomach. How was she meant to tell a twelve year old that she was currently stood millions of years ago in the past?

Indie started to try and explain, "Well, you see, that big, glowy, sparkly thingy-you know, that thing you walked through... well-"

She was interrupted by Nick, who began to give an answer that was not at all sugar-coated.

"You walked through a rip in time and you are now in the Silurian era, which is about 450 million years ago. Those things, down there, are probably prehistoric scorpions, also known as kirktonensis, " He explained, direct to the point.

Taylor looked between the three of them. A look of disbelief stained her eyes.

"In other words, I'm somehow stuck in a desert with three people who belong in a mad house," She frowned.

"Pretty much," Indie shrugged, unable to think of any other legitimate response.

Stephen slammed his eyes, whilst Nick gave the girl an agitated look before turning back around and continuing his walk.

* * *

The pipe:

Abby and Connor remained to wait on the modern side of the anomaly. Both of them let their thoughts distract them, allowing their eyes to leave the anomaly. Their attention snapped back when a scuttling noise came from some metal barrels. A track of many, little feet were all that remained.

Abby and Connor exchanged worried expressions.

"Look, it's getting away. Quick," Abby panicked, following the tracks at a rapid speed.

Connor looked to the anomaly and then over to where Abby had just ran off. With slight hesitation he too, left the anomaly to its own devices and followed Abby.

* * *

Through the anomaly:

The temperature was only increasing as the day went on. Their water slowly began to run out, partly because of the amount that they were drinking and partly because of the sun evaporating any sort of liquid it was exposed too.

Nick and Stephen walked on in front whilst Indie and Taylor trailed along slightly behind, deep in conversation. Nick came to a sudden halt as the glowing anomaly came into sight. Only the anomaly wasn't glowing as much as it should have been... but surely, if it was closing, Connor would have said something over the radio. Nope, it was definitely fading!

"Stephen, it's fading!" Nick called out as Stephen came to a stop beside him.

Indie looked up as she heard the words 'it's fading'. Her eyes widened as she saw the sparkle in the distance slowly disappear.

"We need to hurry up, if we stand any chance of getting home," Nick warned.

"Taylors ankle, she can't go any faster on it?" Indie gulped, a nasty feeling laid still in the pit of her stomach.

Stephen looked between the fading anomaly and the injured twelve year old, before making the rational decision to fling the girl over his shoulder so at least they could quicken the pace.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Taylor screamed as she felt herself being suddenly lifted from the ground.

He dropped Taylor back to her feet as he realized even if they quickened the pace, none of them would get back through without being brutally forced beneath the sand. The sands below them were swarmed with the hugely, over-sized scorpions.

Nick looked between Indie and Stephen, "If we walk across the sand, we stand no chance of getting back. We'll be eaten as soon as we finish our first step."

"No, no, no. There must be a way back? There must be!" Indie frantically shook her head. Her voice filled with fear.

* * *

Modern time:

Abby and Connor raced around, following the tracks of the small creature that escaped through the anomaly. The tracks stopped at the door of a restaurant. Abby and Connor didn't stop there. The pair of them raced through the kitchen and into the main dining area, following the screams of various members of the public. Abby spotted the large insect as it fell into the children's ball pool area.

"Over there!" Abby pointed out.

Both of them sprinted over to the ball pool area and came to a halt. They exchanged a satisfied look.

"What are we waiting for?" Abby smiled.

"I love this job," Connor grinned as he dove head first into the pit of colourful, plastic balls.

They both rummaged around for a while before Abby clasped the slightly enlarged centipede in her hands. The pair of them left the restaurant with the creature and returned to the anomaly sight. Abby flung the centipede back through the anomaly, it was only then that they both noticed the anomaly slowly contracting.

"It's breaking up!" Abby called out.

Connor ran forwards to the now fading anomaly. Abby grabbed him, using all her strength to prevent him from also disappearing through.

"Cutter, Stephen and Indie, they're going to be trapped! We can't let that happen! We have to warn them!" Connor snapped.

"It's too dangerous!" Abby choked.

She tightened her grip around him, her nails digging into his waist, as he tried to struggle from her hands. The anomaly, with three large flickers then disappeared. Connor stopped struggling and Abby loosened her grip slightly. They both stared wide-eyed to where the anomaly once glistened.

Connors jaw dropped, as the sudden realization that his colleagues and friends had quite literally disappeared off the face of the earth, "They've gone. It's gone,"

Abby swallowed a hard lump, "We've lost them."

* * *

Other side of the anomaly.

All four of them stood on the edge of the dusted rocks, as they watched their last hope of returning home vanish.

Indie felt her entire body tense and the terrified-sick feeling sent shudders through her stomach as she watched, what felt like de-ja-vu. This couldn't be happening, not again.

That was it. It was gone. There was no going home. Taylor dropped to the floor.

"What happened? When are we going back?" The small girl asked.

Indie felt a burning sensation in her eyes and then her vision blurred by the welling of tears. She shook her head as she already knew the answer to Taylors questions. The situation was too much to deal with, she needed to be alone to process everything, to process their almost certain fate. With that she pushed past both Nick and Stephen and walked off.

"Where's she going?" Taylor asked, her feelings more confused than scared.

Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Stephen looked towards Nick and then over to where Indie had walked off, "I'll speak to her."

* * *

Lester's office:

"What are the chances of it reopening?" Lester asked as he stood at the window, looking over the main room of the ARC.

Abby, Connor and Jenny stood behind him, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Some do, some don't." Connor responded in a emotionless, flat tone. His eyes fixed onto a spot on the wall so he didn't have to look into Lester's eyes as he spoke.

"But it could be tomorrow," Jenny commented, trying to give the remaining team members a slight spark of hope.

"Or it could be in a thousand years, we just don't know. That's the problem," Connor added, in the same flat tone. His expression also neutral even though it was clear that he didn't feel the same inside.

Jenny sighed, "I'm sorry, James. We may have to accept that we've lost them."

It seemed to be only Lester who held onto any hope, which was completely out-of-character, considering he couldn't stand Nick, found Indie irritating and felt that Stephen was far too self-confident.

"How long can they survive?" He asked as he moved back towards his desk.

" If they find water, then they could survive for a few weeks," Connor said slowly before pausing for a short second before continuing, "If they don't then..." He stopped talking, the others knew exactly what would happen if they didn't find water. It didn't need an explanation.

Jenny broke the uncomforting, cold silence, "So what do we do now?"

"We carry on. Daphne and Scrappy will have to take charge of the anomaly operation," Lester responded pointing at Abby and Connor as he relaxed back into his chair.

"You mean us?" Connor asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. God help us. Keep a permanent watch on the anomaly site. If it reopens, we go in after them," Lester explained.

"What shall I tell the girl's stepfather?" Jenny asked anxiously.

Lester took a deep breath, "Tell him we did our best. In the meantime we have no option but to get on with the job. Good luck."

* * *

Through the anomaly:

Indie sat her self in a large groove in the rocks. She bought her knees up to her face and wiped away the one tear that escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes as she fought off the rest of the salted, water droplets. She let out a defeated sigh and remained still, letting the sun's warm rays beat down on her.

"You can't keep doing this." A familiar voice behind her spoke.

She turned her head towards where the voice came from. Stephen approached her.

"You can't keep running when things go wrong." He stated as he stood over her.

"You don't understand," Indie sniffled back, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Stephen sat down next to her and looked out across the endless desert.

"I understand just as much as you do," He responded after a long pause of silence.

Indie sighed again and rested her head on Stephen's shoulder. He looked down at her and placed his arm around her back.

"Out of all the ways to die. I didn't think it would be dying of thirst in a desert. I might just throw myself to the scorpion things. It would be quicker," She sniffed.

He pulled her closer to his side, "Yeah, well, there could still be a chance that the anomaly will reopen."

Indie tilted her head so she could look at him, "I waited six years to get out of the Jurassic. For an anomaly that lasted what, a few hours. I don't think we're going home. Here is our fate."

"We can hope, it's better than fantasizing about our deaths. Don't rely on fate because it can change," Stephen responded before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

He got back to his feet, pulling Indie up with him.

"I've left your dad with Taylor, we should probably get back before he ends up throwing her to the scorpions,"

* * *

"There you are!" Nick called out as he spotted Indie appear from over the rocks alongside Stephen.

The four of them sat in silence on the edge of the rocks.

Taylor broke the silence, "There isn't a way out of here, is there?"

"Sure there is," Nick gulped.

"You're lying. Adults always lie. My mum told me she was going to be all right, but she wasn't. She died. Now you're lying too, just like her!" The girl burst out.

"We're going to die in this stupid place!" She continued.

"Alright, we're not in great shape right now but I promise you one thing, we're not going to die," Nick promised.

"There has to be something we can do, other than just sit here?" Indie mentioned.

"There are clouds due east, which could mean a body of water and vegetation, which means food and shelter. We should head that way," Stephen suggested.

Nick nodded in agreement before turning back to Taylor, "We stay on the rocks as far as we can, alright?"

The four of them got to their feet and began to once again trek across the lightly dusted trail of rock.

Before walking, Taylor turned round to Stephen to give him a small warning, "If you ever try to pick me up again, I'll bite you."

* * *

The four of them walked in single file along the stoney, narrow, lightly sanded gully. Taylor kept everyone away from the deafening silence by asking rather grim questions in a casual tone of voice, which soon irritated Nick but amused the others.

"Would you rather die of thirst or be eaten?" Taylor asked before continuing, not leaving any time for anyone else to give their response, "I think I'd rather be eaten, then at least it's quick. Two bites. Done... You're all like four or five bites, so it would be worse for you."

"Hmm, I think I'd rather be eaten too. It's quicker and then no-one has to complain about how thirsty they are," Indie chirped in answer of Taylor's question.

"But then you have to contend with the nasty screams whilst they are being eaten..." Taylor added casually.

"Can you not try to be positive for five minutes? You know, hopeful," Nick suggested whilst trying to keep his temper under control.

Amused by the rather calm reaction from her father, Indie decided to keep the negative but casual comments going. In a strange way, it took her mind of the fact that she was probably going to die.

"We're probably the best food around, you know," She commented.

Indie's comment started Taylor off again, with her much more detailed remarks, "Imagine you're a giant sand thing. Living on nothing but millipedes and then you get to taste people for the first time, all gooey and warm. We'd be like a delicacy... So who will they eat first?"

Stephen observed at the back, grinning to himself as he watched Nick's face tense.

"Why don't you sing a song or whistle, or something? Anything. Just stop talking!" Nick snapped after a frustrated sigh.

Stephen's observations turned to the distance. A very small sparkle caught his eye. He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes to try to get a better look.

"What?" Nick asked, as he noticed that the tracker had stopped walking.

Stephen turned to him, with a slight expression of hope, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Nick repeated.

Stephen turned back to the distance to try to point the glow out, only he couldn't find it again.

The small expression of hope left his face, "Forget it."

* * *

They continued their way through the dusted gully. No one spoke a word. It was just that hopeless silence. The silence was punctured as the sound of Nick's hand-held anomaly detector started to receive signals.

"Oh, thank God," Nick sighed with relief.

That continuous beeping sound was like music to all of their ears. That lost hope returned and their certain fate became a lot less certain.

"I really do love that sound right now!" Indie grinned.

Taylor turned her nose up, "What is it?"

"That's hope. We've found a new anomaly," Nick replied, poking the detector.

"Which way?" Stephen asked.

" I can hear a train," Taylor piped up.

They all fell silent to listen to noise, the noise that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Me too but..." Indie claimed before she was interrupted

"There were no trains in the Silurian," Stephen stated, finishing off Indie's sentence.

Nick looked around the corner and spotted what the sound was actually coming from.

"It's not a train...It's a sand storm," Nick announced.

Stephen grabbed Taylor and Indie's arms and pushed them both into one of the sheltered cracks in the rocks. As Nick went to follow he tripped over a protruding piece of stone, making him drop the anomaly detector onto a small ledge further down the rocks. Nick quickly gathered himself back up and ran for another crack in the rocks, forgetting to grab the detector.

* * *

Modern time - pipe:

Jenny looked into the pipe where the anomaly once glowed, desperation engulfed her face.  
Connor and Abby stood a few feet behind her, with the same look on their faces.

"Abby, I don't think I can do this on my own," Connor admitted.

"You won't have to. They'll be back," Abby reassured, though she really wasn't sure if she would ever see her three colleagues again.

"How long do we wait?" Connor asked.

"I can't put this off any longer," Jenny responded as she suddenly remembered that she should really be at her engagement party and not staring down an empty pipe.

"We'll stay here," Abby stated. Connor nodded in agreement.

Jenny gave the two of them a look of sorrow, "Okay. Call me if there's any change or - Just call me."

The PR woman then headed off down the small alley way. Jenny knew that before she attended any party, it was her job to inform Taylor's step-dad of the tragic news.

* * *

Through the anomaly:

"Get your foot off of my-" Indie snarled, as they all started to move around to get out from the small gap that they managed to squeeze themselves into.

"Ow," Taylor whined as an elbow hit the side of her head.

The three of them emerged from the crack in the rock and stumbled over to pull Nick out from the hole that he managed to stuff himself into.

"I dropped the damned detector," Nick admitted as he moved out into the open.

"So this is where hope gets you," Taylor spat.

Suddenly the detectors distinctive beeps could be heard in the air. The four of them exchanged a look before starting to rummage around in the sand. Nick looked over a small ledge and spotted it beneath a small stone. He leant over and grabbed it. Indie, Stephen and Taylor hurried over to him as they realized the detector had been found.

"Remind me to tell Connor he did a good job on these things," Nick smiled as he admired the small device.

"Which way?" Stephen asked.

An unfamiliar voice sounded only a few feet away from them, "I'll take that,"

The four of them looked up to see the malls-cleaner pointing a rifle at them. Indie gulped.

"I thought it might be you!" Nick called out.

The cleaner-now-soldier laughed, "There's only one ticket out of here and I'm taking it,"

Nick threw the detector at him with some force. It landed onto the sand with a small thud. The thud was still loud enough to send vibrations through the sand.

"And the water," The strange man ordered.

Nick chucked one bottle, once again it landed onto the sand with a thud.

"Nah. All of it," The man shook his head.

Nick grabbed the sack of water and threw it into the air, "Without water we're gonna be dead in a couple of hours."

Indie looked between the man and her dad. She paused to think for a few seconds before she understood why her dad was throwing him all of their stuff. She bent down and plucked a few moderate sized rocks from the floor. One by one she chucked them at the mans feet. Nick smiled as he saw the first rock land.

"Throwing rocks at me isn't going to improve your chances of getting out of here, darling," The man sniggered.

Stephen put his hand on Indie's shoulder implying to her that she should stop. Unknowing to what the man would have done if she carried on. It was a good idea and all but it wasn't worth her getting shot, it was best to leave the ideas to Nick.

Nick took a light step onto the sand, being careful to produce as least vibrations as he possibly could.

"Come on. Take us with you. At least take the girl. She's done nothing wrong," He pleaded.

The man aimed his rifle at Nick's feet and began to shoot around him.

Nick took another step forwards, "Or at least leave us some water."

"You follow me, I'll shoot you," The man warned.

Nick continued to carry on walking "We're dead anyway so go ahead."

The man shot at his feet again, "I'm warning you,"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Nick laughed.

"You should be," the man responded, unaware of the moving lump of sand that approached him.

With one puff of dust, the arrogant man was waist deep in sand and was slowly being pulled further under, "Help me!"

"Tough break," Nick huffed as he retrieved the man's rifle.

"It's eating me!" The man winced.

Stephen watched the distressing scene. He turned to Indie and Taylor, "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Indie asked warily.

"Don't worry, just turn around and don't watch," He ordered.

Stephen ran out onto the sand and over to the man who was slowly being dragged under the ground. He bent down so he was directly in front of the mans face.

"Who sent you! It was Lester, wasn't it?" He hissed as he recalled his and Helen's conversation from that morning.

"I'm a professional. I don't talk. Ever," The man winced before he disappeared from the earth's surface.

"You're absolutely certain you don't know anything?" Stephen asked as he and Nick slowly began to back up to the rocks.

"I know one thing," Nick gulped before continuing, "It's not a great idea to run and shout in the sand,"

Stephen nodded, "Good point."

* * *

The four of them slowly paced up a slight hill. The rocks ended and the device lead them trekking through the cruel sands. The sun only became warmer meaning the water was disappearing faster.

"We've got no choice, but if we tread lightly, we should be okay. According to this, the anomaly should be over the crescent of the dune," Nick explained.

With that, Taylors ankle finally gave way, causing her to fall to the ground. All of them froze and listened for any movement from beneath them. Not a sound. They relaxed. Indie slowly shuffled over to Taylor and helped her back to her feet. As Taylor stood up, Stephen was dragged under. Nick dropped all the supplies and grabbed his arm and Indie ran over to grab his other. Stephen shook his head, knowing that if they didn't let go, all three of them would go under. Both of them reluctantly let go and then he too, was dragged beneath the sand.

Taylor stopped her continuous screaming to think. She thought back to how Nick managed to get the creature over to the strange man. Maybe, if they did the same thing the creature would return to the surface? She exchanged a look with the panicked Indie then ran aimlessly around on the sand, screaming and shouting.

Nick looked up at her, his eyes widened, "No! No, stand still! Stay till!"

Indie looked around confused, this quick easy trip through the anomaly really wasn't going to plan.

Suddenly, the scorpion emerged from the sand with Stephen in its jaws. Nick pushed Indie and Taylor back out of harms way but the vibrations from that only attracted another, bigger scorpion. The smaller scorpion dropped Stephen as it saw the larger creature approach. He quickly got to his feet as the two scorpions began to fight. He ran over to Nick.

"Take her!" Nick shouted as he pushed Taylor towards Stephen.

Nick turned and ran towards the two scorpions.

"Dad?!" Indie screeched as loud as she possibly could.

"I need the bag!" He responded as he edged closer and closer to the fighting creatures.

Stephen grabbed her hand and dragged her up the dune he too shouting out to Nick, "Ditch the bag! Get outta there! Come on!"

They reached the top of the dune found a hollowed out shell. The three of them exchanged a look before lining the shell up with the anomaly that glowed at the bottom of the sanded hill.

"Look! Quick, get in!" Stephen ordered.

Indie climbed in with Taylor sat on her lap. Stephen held onto the shell to give Nick the chance to catch up with them. With a bit of luck Nick was soon to appear over the dune, closely followed by a rather agitated scorpion. Him and Stephen then clambered into the shell and let it slide down the hill.

"Where are we going now?" Indie asked as they rapidly approached the anomaly.

"Are we going home now?" Taylor added.

"We're going somewhere," Nick responded.

The four of them exited the shell and sprinted through the anomaly. The anomaly lead them into a heavily wooded area.

Nick observed the area, "We're not at home, but at least there's no sand."

"Any guesses where we are?" Stephen asked as he too observed his surroundings.

"It doesn't look like the Jurassic, I can tell you that much," Indie smiled as she dusted the remaining sand off of her.

"No, this is far later than the Jurassic. The air's normal, woodland looks familiar, it's gotta be within the last few thousand years," Nick explained.

Indie nodded before a small camp far in the distance caught her attention.

"Oh, look! I wonder if anyone's home?" She chirped as she wandered over, closely followed by Taylor.

* * *

The camp contained a burned out log fire and a singular tent made from various animal skins.

"Cool," Taylor smiled

"If no one lives here, we could stay here for a bit." Indie stated as she bent down and pulled back one of the skin sheets, peering into the small tent, "Hello?"

"I don't think anyone's here," Taylor shrugged as she threw a twig onto the fire.

* * *

Nick and Stephen frowned at each other as they noticed that the girls had disappeared.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh, "Right, they can't have gone far. I just wish Indie would stop wandering off...especially in an unknown territory"

"Their foot prints should lead us to them," Stephen suggested as he spotted their tracks on the ground.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Nick tried to mentally work out what time period they were walking through.

"I think we're in the middle Palaeolithic," he muttered as he tried to figure out where Indie and Taylor had disappeared to.

* * *

Indie straightened up from the tent as she felt another body present behind her.

"Indie?" Taylor shuddered with a gulp.

As Indie straightened up she picked up a small rock and discreetly clasped it tightly in her hand. Nervously, she turned around. A tall man, dressed in various skins faced her. He had a long spear pointed at her chest. She let out a shriek and threw the rock and the mans head, knocking him unconscious. She looked over the body, her eyes widened and her hand over her mouth.

Taylors face dropped as she replayed what just happened in her mind. She backed up slightly, moving away from the unconscious body.

"Is it dead?" Taylor asked, not even considering the man to be human.

"I, uhh. I don't think so?" Indie responded, her hand over her mouth.

* * *

Nick and Stephen exchanged a look as they heard a piercing scream. Both men sprinted over to where the scream came from, to find Indie stood in front of an unconscious man. Nick scratched his head as he tried to work out who had screamed, the man or Indie?

Stephen walked over to Indies side and looked down at the man, "That doesn't look right."

"No, I did wonder if the colourful underwear was normal...so is this guy not a caveman?" Indie shrugged.

"I think you just knocked out an actor, Ind...How did you manage that?" Stephen asked.

"A rock..." She muttered in response.

He chuckled slightly, "You really are lethal with rocks and stones."

"Well, you guys won't let me have a gun so I need a weapon of some sort," She shrugged with a cheeky smile.

Nick approached them with Taylor, who also looked down at the non-caveman-man.

The four of them gasped as Connor and Abby unexpectedly ran out from the trees.

"I knew you'd make it back!" Abby beamed.

" It is really, really good to see you guys," Connor added.

Stephen gave Connor a stern look, "Yeah, a few basic plants... Some bugs."

Connor gave him a blank look, completely oblivious to the ordeal the four others had been through, "What?"

* * *

Lost world adventure park:

Nick, Indie and Stephen walked down the path to meet Lester.

"These are the highest stakes we've ever played for. You say a word now, we could lose everything," Nick warned them both.

"So do nothing?" Stephen asked.

"We just have to be sure," Nick stated.

Lester stood directly in front of the trio, "Welcome to The Lost World Adventure Park, complete with cavemen, concrete dinosaurs and water slides."

Stephen gave Lester one look and stormed off. Indie looked between Nick and Lester then let out a sigh before running after him.

* * *

By the cars:

Stephen had already started packing the equipment away when Indie approached him.

"Umm, what was that you were telling me earlier, about running away from problems?" Indie raised an eyebrow as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I didn't run away from them, anyway, it's not me who has the problem," He responded

"But as my dad said, it might not be Lester either. It could be someone else," Indie moved her weight onto one side.

He gave her a funny look before continuing to pack away.

"Right that's it. I'm staying around yours. Movie and pizza." Indie smiled.

Stephen looked up at her, "Oh really?"

"Yes, I am and you will stop being so grumpy." She responded.

* * *

Stephen's flat

They both entered the flat. Stephen put down the carrier bags onto the kitchen sides whilst Indie jumped around aimlessly singing along to the song that was playing in the car. Stephen leant against the kitchen sides and watched her. He was particularly amazed that she still had any energy left after the day that they had just had. Of course, it wasn't long before she ran into an inanimate object and fell into a heap on his bed. Stephen watched from the doorway with an amused smile on his face. The smile faded when she didn't get back up or in fact move at all. He wandered over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

" You alright?" He asked concerned.

With that she rolled onto her back in a fit of laughter.

Stephen shook his head, "You're not normal."

Indie's face dropped and she sat up.

"You don't think I'm normal?" She asked, her voice sounded disheartened.

He immediately noticed her change in emotion and wrapped his arms around to her and whispered into her ear, "Normal's boring. You shouldn't want to be normal."

She looked up to him and their lips met in the middle. The kiss started out soft and gentle but soon turned into something far more passionate as he pushed her back onto the bed, their lips parted for a brief second.

His eyes were fixed onto hers, " and that's why I love you."

Their lips met again and things escalated quite quickly from there. Movie and pizza didn't happen.

* * *

Later that night:

Indie laid with her head rested on Stephens chest. She tilted her head up slightly, he appeared to be asleep. She snuggled up to his side a little more.

"You alright?" He asked.

Indie gasped slightly, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was trying but you don't keep still,"

"Sorry..." Indie apologized.

Stephen moved his arm around her waist.

"What was your childhood like?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

Stephen looked down at her, "It was alright, I suppose. I was one of three, as you know. Though, I didn't exactly get on very well with my parents or my older brother so I spent a lot of time away from them, doing sports. Still, they provided food, clothes and shelter. I don't really have anything to do with them anymore. I still speak to my sister, we're pretty close."

"How come you didn't get along with them?" Indie yawned.

"They just didn't approve of some of the decisions I made and no matter what I did, I'd never do it to my brother's standard. If I'm honest, I don't even think they realized what they were doing,"

"I'd still swap my childhood for yours any day," Indie responded as she cuddled up to him.

He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Try and get some sleep, dare say there will be another anomaly to tend to tomorrow."

"Night, love you" He whispered as he moved his arm tighter around her.

"Love you too," Indie responded in a drowsy voice.


End file.
